Because She Knows How I Feel
by AnimeGoddess1234
Summary: "Don't you feel upset about taking him from someone else?" "But if that someone else was cheating on him, wouldn't I be doing a good thing?" Buu is dead & Gohan and Jazmine can be together. There are still trials the two must face before they are perfectly happy. Trials like the past, demons, & secrets could split them, but love always triumphs anything. And they will prove it.
1. Meeting Up Again

Because She Knows How I Feel

This is my bigger story about Gohan and my OC. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you to RKF22 for your review! You were the first one and it really helped me to get more ideas for this one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer and my twisted mind.

Chapter 1: Meeting Up Again

(Gohan's story)

It was done. Majin Buu had been defeated. The world was once again saved by his father, himself, and his friends. When Gohan had returned to Videl's side, she seemed shocked, like she didn't expect Gohan to be alive. But Gohan didn't question it. Instead, he kissed her forehead and said" I'm okay, but I'm leaving." And he took off. He, his father, and his little brother had headed home. On the way there, Goten had pressed Gohan with questions.

"Are you going to call Jazmine? Do you like her? Is she gonna be your new girlfriend? What about Videl? Don't you like her? And what about-"

Gohan cut him off. "I am going to call Jazmine if you must know Goten."

"Oh. Okay. Then tell her I said hi."

"Tell her yourself."

"But you'll already be on the phone with her."

"Come on, Gohan. Be nice to your brother. I swear, when he was a baby, you two were so nice to each other. Now look at you." Goku interjected.

Gohan and Goten both got quiet.

"And by the way Gohan, who's Jazmine? I mean, I hear you talking on your phone with her sometimes, but you never told me who she was."

Gohan sighed. "Okay dad. Jazmine is…"

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine had been reeling the past few weeks. Gohan had stopped calling, and on top of that, she was feeling more crazy energy. She had hoped he was okay.

"Jazmine, are you alright?"

Her older brother snapped her out of her thoughts. she shook her head and looked up at him

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Her new boyfriend must not have called her!" Her little brother chirped.

"Shut up you little brat!"

She tackled him playfully. Her older laughed.

"That's what you get when you mess with Jazmine."

Jazmine's older brother has named Dj. He had long hair; he usually concealed with a hat that always matched his outfits, but he kept a few bangs hanging from beneath. He was a tall man of about 6 feet with the same complexion as Jazmine. He had the same perfect white teeth, and he had sapphire blue eyes. He had a very muscular build, so muscular that he often intimidated people, although he was a gentle guy. Right now, he was watching his younger siblings fight while he ate his 12th slice of pizza, while wondering what his twin was doing.

"Help me Dj!" Tj (Little brother) shrieked.

"No way! I'm not messing with Jazmine when she's like this."

Jazmine gave him a playful glare." You'd better not."

It was times like these that filled Jazmine's heart with joy. She enjoyed moments with her family and friends. Her only problem was Tibias, her boyfriend. she knew he was running off with some other girl and assuming she didn't know. But Jazmine had made friends with a lot of those girls, and they ended up feeling bad and told her. Not that she cared; she was thinking of dumping him anyways. Sometimes she wanted him to be more like Gohan.

And sometimes, Gohan was the only thing she wanted.

She was so concerned with her little brother and her thoughts that she didn't hear her phone ring until she got the second call.

* * *

(Gohan's story)

Jazmine hadn't picked up on the first call. He assumed she was busy and would have left it like that, but he began to think that Majin Buu could have done something horrible to the area where she lived. He waited a couple of minutes before calling her again. He was relieved when she heard her voice after the second ring. And after he realized that the Dragon Balls had undone the damage.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jazmine.

"Gohan, is that you? Gee, it's felt like forever since I last heard your voice."

"Yeah, feels the same way over here."

"When can we see each other?"

"I have a certain place to be first, but give me fifteen minutes and we can go to that café you said you loved."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Okay. " He hesitated before saying," I've always cared for you and had feelings for you, even if we didn't know each other for that long."

"I've always cared for you too." She replied.

"See you."

Gohan hung up the phone, happier than he'd been when he first made the call. He grabbed his shoes and began to put them on, when Goten popped into the room." So, you gonna go meet your girlfriend?" he teased. Gohan rolled his eyes. "I should punch you for listening to my call, but I'm in too good a mood to let you bother me." Goten giggled." So you admit that she is your girlfriend, right?" Gohan smirked. "Not yet, but I'm gonna ask her while we get ice cream." Goten's eyes got big." I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"No way. You're staying home."

"But I want ice cream!"

"But I don't care!"

"MOOOOM!"

"Go ahead and tell her."

Goten ran out the room and went to find their mother. Gohan rolled his eyes again and waited. Goten returned with a teary look in his eye. "Mom said we have ice cream at the house, and that I have to stay in." Gohan felt a little bit of pity. He poked Goten in the head lightly. "Next time kid."

* * *

Gohan couldn't wait to see Jazmine, but he had to make a stop first. He and Videl were going nowhere with their relationship, and it was time he broke it off.

Gohan arrived at Videl's house (If you could call it a house. it was more like a mansion.) about six minutes later. A maid had shown him in, and he proceeded to Videl's room. Not bothering to knock, because he knew she hated that, he walked right in.

The scene before him made him sick. Some brunette boy was on top of her, and as soon as he walked in, the boy looked at him in fear and got off Videl, who covered herself with her blanket. He knew he and Videl weren't as close as they should be, but he didn't think it would drive her to cheating on him. Sure, he was about to leave, but he didn't sleep with Jazmine, nor did he rush into anything.

"Oh no! Gohan! What are you doing here?"

"Videl, baby. Who's this?"

"He's no one important, Tibias."

_Tibias, I know that name! That's Jazmine's boyfriend! _Gohan thought angrily.

"I know I'm not important anymore. Be happy with him, because we're through."

"Wait, Gohan don't do this! I didn't mean to cheat on you!"

"So what happened? Were you to just walking around naked and you tripped and fell on his dick?! Whatever."

"Gohan, please don't leave."

"Too late. I'm already gone."

Gohan was happy to leave her house and go be with someone who wouldn't cheat on him.

* * *

_THE END_

_Ooh, looks like Videl got herself into some mess. But based on my last two stories, we all know he's not gonna go back to her. So what'd you think? _

_Read and Review!_


	2. You're Mine Now

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here is chapter 2. I am excited about doing this and I have some new ideas. I'm not sure how often I will update, but I assure you that it will be worth the wait!

Disclaimer: The only few things I own have nothing to do with Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. unless posters and t-shirts count. Because I definitely own those.

Chapter 2: You're mine now

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine wasn't sure on how she should take the news. Sure Tibias _had _cheated on her, and she _was_ mad at him, but Gohan and she could be together, so shouldn't she be _happy_? Instead of having those feelings, she replied with a simple: "I'm not sure what to say." Gohan reached across the table and grabbed her hand, smiling his crooked smile at her. She nearly melted at his touch. "You could say something along the lines of, _at least our relationship won't be so complicated._"

"Well yeah, that is something I could say. It expresses kinda how I feel."

"Good, because I have something I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"Listen Jazmine, when we first met, and I kept staring at you, I felt a connection. I was just so unsure about how to go about it because I was with someone, but when we kissed, I knew we were meant for each other. Then, at school, when you let me kiss you again, I was absolutely sure that I needed you in my life. So my question to you is this: Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jazmine didn't even hesitate. "Of course."

Gohan's smile got bigger. He scooped her up from her chair and spun her around.

" I was glad you said that. Now let me show you a good time. There is a cool places down near the West City Pier that you need to see."

She gladly went with him.

* * *

Gohan wasn't kidding when he said it was cool. It was amazing. Jazmine hadn't expected a carnival! Everything was here, from Ferris wheels, to bumper carts, to cotton candy, to fireworks. Gohan had led her to a small game, where he had to knock down sets of bottles to win a prize. Jazmine cheered when the man told Gohan to pick any prize for his "little lady". Gohan got here a small, light-brown bear with green eyes. Jazmine hugged it really tight and followed Gohan to the next game. There, they shot water into clowns' mouth to see who could pop the balloon at the crown of its head first. Jazmine cheered when she popped her balloon a second before Gohan did his. he chuckled at her excitement and said she was a kid, to which Jazmine playfully punched him in the side. he pretended to be really hurt and put his whole weight on her, and she laughed and tried to push him away. She smiled and they walked to more games.

(Gohan's story)

The date was going better than Gohan had wanted it to. Jazmine was a lot of fun, and she had beaten him in a bunch of games, even when he wasn't going easy on her. The sky had grown dark and Gohan had begun to take her to the Ferris wheel to see fireworks when he heard a familiar voice shout: "Trunks! We are not going on some stupid wheel. Get your mother and get over here right now_!" Oh Kami, not now. Why is Vegeta here?! _Jazmine smile had faded and she said, "Oh man. Vegeta's here. He might blow up the Ferris wheel before we get a chance to ride it." Gohan was surprised for a quick second, but he remembered that Jazmine was Trunks' babysitter, meaning Vegeta would have to be somewhere.

"Let's at least try. What could it hurt?" Gohan had tried to sound cheerful. Jazmine smile at him and walked towards the wheel. _At least Jazmine tries to find the bright side. Videl would throw everything away and leave without trying. _Gohan let that thought leave his mind. Jazmine was here now, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Gohan and Jazmine had managed to convince Vegeta to let Trunks and Bulma ride the wheel, and he reluctantly agreed. Jazmine and Gohan chose a car and watched the lights below them as they ascended. Their car got stuck at the very top, which was totally coincidence. They sat at the top and watched the fireworks. Jazmine scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really enjoy fireworks on nights like this. The sky is perfect, and we have the perfect spot. And it looks beautiful out here." Gohan put his arm around Jazmine (without the fake yawn).

"It's alright, but I know a more beautiful view."

"And what's that?"

"You."

Gohan lifted Jazmine's chin and kissed her soft lips. From above them, they heard a tiny voice chirp: "EEW! THAT'S GROSS! GET A ROOM! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS MY PARENTS!"

"Trunks! Be quiet and let them have their moment. I think it's sweet."

"You're a mom! You're supposed to think romantic crap is sweet."

"Of course you would think that."

"SHHHH!"

Jazmine and Gohan had ignored that and deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. As their car began to descend, they released each other lips. "I think I'd better get you home." He whispered.

(Jazmine's story)

Gohan could have flown Jazmine home, but he chose to walk her home instead. She lived a couple of blocks from Bulma's house. Jazmine enjoyed every moment of the walk. Gohan kept his arm around her waist, and Jazmine kept her head on his arm. When they arrived at her house, she turned to him.

"Thank you for a beautiful night. I loved it."

"Anything for you my princess"

"You don't have to call me that."

"It's only fitting. You're as lovely and caring as a princess, so that's my nickname for you."

She giggled." You'd better not let my dad hear you say that. Princess was his nickname for me when I was a little girl."

"Well guess who better think of a new nickname for my daughter."

Jazmine turned around to face her father. He was the spitting image of Tj, yet he had Dj's height. His eyes were green and seemed to have an intimidating glow in the dark. "Who's this Jazmine?"

"Daddy, this is my new boyfriend Gohan. Gohan, this is my father."

Gohan bowed politely." Hello sir. You have a wonderful daughter."

His expression didn't change. "I know I have a great daughter. I just want to know what you were doing with her."

Gohan seemed confident." I didn't do anything to bring any unwanted attention to your daughter, nor did I try to harm her. We went to a carnival at the pier, and I won her a bear and bought her some cotton candy, we rode the Ferris wheel last, and I just wanted to give her a perfect end to our date."

Jazmine's father smiled. "I would expect nothing less from someone who was serious about my daughter. I like you. But I'm not the one you should worry about. It's her brothers you should watch out for."

"I'll take the risk to be with her."

Her dad's smile got bigger." Don't let go of this one Jazmine. I'll see you inside."

Her dad went back into the house and Jazmine hugged Gohan tightly.

"I'm glad he liked you."

"I know. And your brothers' better get used to me being around"

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Your mine now and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

* * *

_I know it was kinda cute, but I wanted it to be romantic. My boyfriend did the same thing for our date minus the kissing. So what'd you think?_

_Read and Review._


	3. Meeting the Parents, Pt 1

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here's chapter 3. Both lovers are going to meet each other parents. Chaos will ensue at Gohan's house.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than a computer, my mind, and Some Dragon Ball t-shirts.

Chapter 3: Meeting the Parents Pt.1

(Gohan's story)

Gohan was pretty nervous. He and Jazmine had been dating for over four months, and he had decided to meet her parents, but a part of him had begun to regret his decision. The only things that were bothering him were her brothers. No sooner than when he walked through her front door did Dj start to glare at him. Her little brother was no better. When Jazmine has disappeared to find her sister and introduce him, Gohan had watched her hips sway as she left, and her little brother had smacked him and growled: "Keep your hands off my sister. I'll be watching you." And when Jazmine had come back, he put on an innocent face and ran into her arms. Gohan couldn't believe it, but Jazmine's father had warned him that her brothers would be a problem. _Oh well. Maybe the night will go by fast. _Gohan was more right than he'd ever expected.

Her mother was a great cook. Gohan had loved his mother's food, but Jazmine's mom took it to a whole other _dimension._ Gohan had controlled the way he ate; he knew he ate like a beast, so he controlled himself. Throughout dinner, Jazmine's parents had asked him questions, and he'd answered them as honestly as he could. Be the really hard question came from her sister, who looked exactly like Jazmine, but her skin was lighter, her hair was chestnut brown, and she had emerald green eyes. Her question was: "If you say all of this crap, and you act as normal as you do, then what the hell do you call everything you did at the world tournament?"

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

She'd forgotten that everyone had watched her fight with Gohan at the mock tournament, but she assumed that it was long since forgotten. But now her older sister, Dj's twin, had to bring it back up. Jazmine had always wanted to get past that, knowing that she would have to explain her…heritage/power. But amazingly, Gohan had confidently answered: "My father had trained in martial arts since he was little. When I was old enough, he began to train me. I have other…talents that helped me to get this strong as well."

"Bullshit!" Dj exclaimed.

"What?"

"We watched the cell games 6 years ago, and you are like the older version of that kid who took on Cell. And back then, your hair was blonde, and your eyes were green. So either you have a cool makeup artist, or you're hiding something!"

Gohan stood up to face him.

"Maybe I am hiding something, but maybe it's so crazy that I don't think that you'll believe me. I mean, come on. Did you really think that the stuff that happened at the Cell games was just a really good TV production? Did you really believe that that bastard Hercule really did something? Okay, yes, I took down Cell, and yes, I do have a secret. But like I said, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And the only reason I didn't tell Jazmine was because I didn't want her to think that I was some freak or weirdo. I didn't want her to leave me. I…I really care about her."

To Jazmine's amazement, Dj didn't pummel Gohan or tear him to shreds. Instead, he smiled. "You passed."

"What?" Now she was confused.

"I passed what?"

"My test."

Gohan looked at Dj confused for a bit. "What test?"

"Sure, we all knew you were hiding something. I just wanted to see how you felt about my sister, how you would react to me, and if you cared for her enough to yell at me. And you passed. I like you."

"But I'm still keeping him under radar!" Tj shouted.

Everyone began to laugh. Jazmine's mother began to clear the table, with help from Jazmine and her sister. Dj and Gohan played some _Mortal Kombat_ and some _Naruto_ and talked. Gohan found that he really liked Dj. He had a rough exterior, but he meant well. He was just trying to protect Jazmine, and he really didn't want her to be hurt. Gohan could understand that, because that was the same way he was about Goten.

* * *

(Gohan's story)

The night carried on, and Gohan had found that he really enjoyed Jazmine's family. They didn't judge him, and they felt as though he was really serious about Jazmine, which he was. Anyways, they'd eaten dessert and Gohan had a question that didn't seem to faze anyone.

"How long has Jazmine been training?"

Her mother was the one to answer. "Jazmine always seemed to have…something inside her. A type of energy that she didn't know how to harness. When she was little, she got so mad at Kyoya that she punched a hole through her uncle's old car. Of course, there were some obstacles that she had to overcome, but she was always a graceful martial artist who had her own style."

"And when Timmy (Tj's real name) was old enough, she taught her basic martial arts until a better teacher could." Dj interjected.

"And who was that?"

Her mother responded," My brother, Yuki's father."

"Well he must have been a great teacher because she was pretty tough completion in the mock tournament. She was amazing!"

Jazmine had a noticeable blush on her face. She looked away and pretended to be interested in a picture.

Her sister, whose name was Mariah, has asked Gohan, "Have you screwed my sister yet?"

It was Gohan turn to blush. Jazmine picked up her shoe and chucked it at her. Mariah easily dodged it and looked at Gohan again.

"Uh…I'm not going to do anything she doesn't want me to do to her, unless she tells me she's ready, and I'm ready too. I wouldn't force her into something she doesn't want. That's pointless."

Mariah smiled and looked at Jazmine. "Wow! Where'd you find this one? He's honest and nice and _very_ sexy."

Jazmine wanted to kill Mariah. "What?! It's true. Did you want me to lie and say he was ugly? It's a good thing I think that because it natural for a sister to feel that way if she wants her younger sister happy."

Jazmine had to admit that she had a point. But she wouldn't say that out loud.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine had sat on her steps outside with Gohan. "So how'd you like my family?"

"They're nice."

"Only because you were here!"

"Oh, come on! Your family seemed really normal."

"Okay sure."

Gohan took Jazmine into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"It's beating for you, you know."

"I know. And mine is for you."

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes before Gohan nudged her.

"Now, I guess you have to meet my parents."

"I kinda look forward to it, yet, I'm kinda scared."

Gohan laughed." You should be. They might not act right, even if you are over."

Jazmine's response was to straighten up and kiss him. He cupped her face with one hand and wrapped his other one around her waist.

"Alright you two! Jazmine, get in here. And Gohan, remember what I said. Keep your hands where I can see em'!" Tj stood in the doorway, watching the two with a glare. Jazmine giggled.

"Bye Gohan."

"Bye Jazmine."

Gohan walked far enough into the night, and when he was far enough, he took to the air.

"He does know that I was messing with him, right?"

"I don't know, but if you scared him from ever coming to visit me when you're home, you're dead!"

Tj ran into the house the house, screaming for their mother.

_THE END_

* * *

_And that's chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it! And I want to shout out to Krisjw for following my other story, The New Girl! _

_READ AND REVIEW_


	4. Meeting the Parents, Pt 2

Because She Knows How I Feel

So here's chapter four. The way the points of views are will alternate between different people from now on. And I'm sorry for the way the last chapter centered out. I forgot to fix it, but I will now. So enjoy! By the way, it's about late October so the next chapters will be Halloween & Christmas based!

Chapter 4: Meeting the Parents Pt.2

(Gohan's story)

"Why am I just now finding out about your new girlfriend Gohan?!" Chichi shouted at her son.

Gohan paled for a minute. He looked to his father for help, but Goku pretended not to notice it. "I was meaning to tell you, but I got sidetracked, and I could never really think of a good time to bring it up."

Chichi didn't look convinced." How could you not think of a good time to talk about it?! You were with this girl for four months!"

Goku picked that moment to jump in. "Maybe Gohan wasn't sure how to approach it, and maybe he wanted some time to think to tell you."

Chichi rounded on her husband. "You say that like you knew that Gohan had a girlfriend!"

Goku scratched the back of his neck like he usually did when he knew he was in trouble. "I kinda knew it when they first…" he trailed off, not wanting to make the situation worse than it was.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THEM AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Gohan was nowhere to be found while his mother chewed out his father.

* * *

(Trunks' story)

Trunks looked at Goten with a frown. "What's wrong Chibi?"

"My brother is having his new girlfriend over for dinner, and mom and dad both talked to me like I was gonna be quick to cause trouble." Goten replied glumly. "I think big brother told them stuff about how much trouble I've caused at school." He added.

A plan had begun to form in Trunks' mind. He just needed his mother, father, and Goten to help him.

"I have a plan, but you have to promise to be a part of it no matter what."

"Okay."

"Now here's what we're gonna do…"

"MOM!" Trunks shouted for his mother after discussing his plan with Goten. He found her in the lab.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can I have dinner with Goten?"

"Well, it has been a while since you spent time with him at their place. I'll talk to Chichi on the phone and see what she says."

"Thanks mom." Trunks gave his mother a hug and ran out, only to crash into his father.

"Oh. Uh…H-hi dad. Whatcha doin'?"

Vegeta glared at Trunks." I haven't forgotten about you stunt with the lamp. You still didn't make up for that. But I want to know what your plan is for tonight at Kakarot's place."

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

"You're my son." Vegeta shot back simply.

Trunks had to admit that that was one of the main reasons he got into as much trouble as he did (According to his mother).

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

"So what do you want me to wear?" Jazmine picked out some dresses for tonight while she was on the phone with Gohan.

"Well, my mom insists that since you dressed up for me and I did the same thing with your parents, I should dress up for this."

"Not tuxedo dressed, right?"

"No tuxedos. I don't like being in them."

"Good, cuz I hate being in classy dresses. How does a casual dress sound?"

"Perfect."

"Okay so I'll see you tonight."

"See ya."

Jazmine hung up her phone and went back into her massive closet to find a casual dress. She figured that since she would be around Goten, she would wear any dress with a dip in it, a dress that was too short, or a sleeveless dress. She settled for a nice black dress with sequins decorating the body, and a teal jacket, shoes, and purse.

"As long as Trunks isn't there to start something, my dress should leave his house perfectly fine." She muttered to herself, remembering last time Trunks decided to have "fun" dinner his dinner.

Jazmine could not be more wrong.

* * *

(Gohan's story)

A couple hours later, Goku was being yelled at by Chichi for not at least _trying_ to dress up.

"You can't keep wearing those fighting clothes forever Goku! Change into something decent!"

Gohan and Goten tried to hide the laughs that threatened to leave their mouths. The both settled for dress shirts and slacks. Goku had been out fishing earlier and didn't want to abandon his clothes. "Chichi, you know I hate dressing up in fancy clothes! It's just not my thing!"

"GOKU, YOU'D BETTER CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY!"

Gohan leaned down and whispered into Goten's ear, "Really? She isn't mad yet? Ya could've fooled me."

Goten began to giggle, not only at his brother, but at his father's defeated look as he walked to find decent clothing. She jumped up in response to a knock at the door. He was greeted to Trunks' grinning face. "Hey Trunks!"

"Uh-uh. What is he doing here?"

Chichi chose that moment to say, "Oh, before I forget, Trunks is having dinner for us, and he might stay the night."

Gohan growled and walked out the door to go get Jazmine.

* * *

(Goten's story)

"So Goten, you remember the plan right?"

Goten's grin turned evil. "How could I forget? It's brilliant!"

"So you made sure that you and your brother wanted fish for dinner, right?"

"Yup. We were gonna have fish anyways!"

"And you made sure you put the sauce I gave you into everyone but your mom and Jazmine's plate's right?"

"That part was too easy."

"And you put the super fizz in the drinks right?"

Goten nodded.

"And the fire alarm is set, just in case, right?"

"Yeah, I even made sure that we got extra beans on our plate!"

"Perfect! Gohan'll never forget this!"

The two boys slapped high fives.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

So far, everything had gone as well as Jazmine had hoped. Other than Trunks, the night had gone pretty well. Chichi had asked Jazmine about marriage, to which Jazmine calmly replied, "I'm not ready at the time, but I'm pretty sure that Gohan wouldn't leave me for someone else, so it's definitely a possibility." And to her question about children, Jazmine answered," I always wanted children. Two or three little kids running around would be a happily ever after for me." Gohan and Goku had mouthed a _nice save_, and the night went on as usual, until she noticed Trunks wink at Goten.

And that's when everything went wrong.

* * *

(Trunks' story)

After Gohan had assumed everything was perfect, Trunks winked at Goten. Goten caught the wink and proceeded to ask Jazmine his assigned questions.

"Jazmine, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. I have an older brother and a younger brother. Why?"

"How are their eating habits? Do they eat like us?"

"Yeah, so I'm not surprised by how much you guys eat. My brothers eat way more than they look like they can handle. I eat more than I look like I can too." She added, feeling embarrassed.

"Do they do stuff like this?" Before she could answer, Goten released a large burp that made his little body jerk.

"Goten! That's disgusting!" Chichi shouted at the small boy.

Trunks took the chance to jump in. "Goten that was nasty. But did you feel it in your chest?"

Goten joined in." No. why?"

"BECAUSE REAL MEN BURP LIKE THIS! BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRP!"

Jazmine turned her head away. Gohan looked like he wanted to kill one of them. Goku wasn't even a part of their plan, yet he decided to join in. "You boys obviously haven't heard me yet! Listen to this! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU RRRP!"

"Dad, don't encourage them!"

Trunks was ready to skip to part two. "Hey, Goten. Pull my finger."

Goten giggled and pulled on Trunks' finger, who released a massive break of wind.

"Trunks! That's gross! What would your mother think?" Chichi could barely get the words out.

"Yeah Trunks. But then again, that was nothing compared to this!"

Goten released a _silent but deadly_. It took a second before Gohan realized it. He covered his nose as tears streamed down Chichi's face. Jazmine tried not to faint, leaning on Gohan for support. Just then Goku stood up. "That's nothing compared to this!" Let's just say that Jazmine puked in the sink, while Gohan and Chichi did the same thing in the bathroom.

* * *

(Bulma's story)

Bulma was enjoying the time she had alone with Vegeta by screwing around with him. He was currently behind her when the phone rang. "Leave it alone. I'm busy working on you." He whispered. Bulma managed to push him away and grab the phone.

"Chichi? Is something wrong?"

"Bulma, I know you were probably with Vegeta, but we need you to come get Trunks."

"Why can't Gohan bring him back?"

"He fainted from the smell."

"What smell?"

* * *

(Vegeta's story)

Vegeta impatiently waited for his wife to finish her phone call so he could finish what he was doing.

"TRUNKS DID WHAT?!"

Vegeta sighed. He knew Trunks was in trouble, meaning he wouldn't get to finish because she would have to go get Trunks, and meaning she'd be too pissed at Trunks to be in the mood. Vegeta sighed again. Sometimes he wished Trunks didn't get his mischievous behavior, but that he instead got his sarcastic behavior.

_THE END_

* * *

_Sorry this was longer than the others, but what can I say. My friend did this to his brother and his brother's girlfriend who he didn't I used his plan. What'd think?_

_READ AND REVIEW_


	5. Candy,Costumes Liquor,&

Because She Knows How I Feel

Hey guys! So here's chapter 5. It might be too early on in the story, but this will be a Halloween story filled with liquor and candy! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Candy, Costumes, Liquor, and Drunken Z-Fighters

(Gohan's story)

Gohan had adjusted the black mask over his eyes. His costume was complete. All he had to do was wait for Goten to get ready, pick up Trunks, Tj, and Jazmine from Capsule Corps., and head out to start trick-or-treating. And although his mother yelled at him for being too old to trick-or-treat, he reminded her that his father and Vegeta would dress up and go with them before the Halloween party. Chichi sighed, and told them to carry on.

"Big brother, will you help me with my belt?"

Gohan looked at Goten's costume. He was dressed up as Robin from Teen Titans, and Gohan was going as Nightwing, Robin's older hero persona. Gohan had adjusted the yellow belt that would finish the outfit. Both demi-Sayians admired themselves in the mirror. They really nailed the costumes this year.

"Dad, are you ready to go yet?" Gohan called to his father.

"I'm ready." His dad responded in a deep husky voice. When Goku appeared out of his bedroom, Gohan stifled a laugh. His dad was actually going as Batman if Vegeta went as Superman. Gohan laughed at the thought of Vegeta as Superman.

He would be sure to bring his camera. This was one of those times where you just had to get proof of something no one would believe you about.

(Vegeta's story)

"NO WAY! I AM NOT DEGRADING MYSELF BY GOING THROUGH WITH THIS STUPID HOLIDAY!" There was no way in hell that Vegeta would put on his costume. He put up with all other holidays, but he wasn't going to do this one. _I mean come on! Dressing up in silly costumes for candy?! Any fool on this puny planet could do that. I've seen it many times already! _

"Vegeta, it wouldn't kill you to at least try on the outfit." Jazmine didn't want to make Gohan and the other wait for them. The girl was love-struck over Kakabrat number one. Of course she wouldn't want to make him late.

"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"VEGETA! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND FORCE IT ON YOU! "Bulma shouted from downstairs.

Vegeta gulped. For some reason, Bulma sounded more pissed than usual. He quickly began to put on his costume.

_At least there'll be liquor by time I get back,_ Vegeta thought.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

When Vegeta walked downstairs, Trunks had to hit Jazmine to keep her from laughing. Jazmine had to grab both Trunks and Tj to keep them from laughing. The look on Vegeta's face was priceless. The costume only made them want to laugh harder. For one thing, Vegeta was too short to be a sizeable superman, his spikey hair made him look like an evil Superman, and his lean muscles made him seem to skinny to have Superman's muscle mass. Jazmine was so glad when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She screamed, trying to get away from Vegeta so she wouldn't laugh. When she opened the door, she had to admit that she was impressed. Goten looked adorable as Robin, Gohan looked handsome (As usual) in his Nightwing costume, and Goku made and impressive Batman. Jazmine herself was dressed as Raven, except she had her hair in a ponytail. She could have gone as Starfire, Terra, Bumblebee, or even Jinx, but the clothes wouldn't really fit her because of her curves. Trunks was dressed as Speedy, as to be Goten's rival. Tj had decided to be Beast Boy, dying his hair green, and having Jazmine paint him with body paint. It was Trunks' idea to do a Teen Titan's theme (with exception to Goku and Vegeta. They made a bet with Trunks and lost).

"Where's Vegeta? Isn't he going with us?" Goku questioned. Jazmine was convinced that he spent hours practicing his Batman voice.

"I think he's still growling in the mirror."

Gohan chuckled. "Did he really go through with the Superman thing?"

Jazmine smiled. "Yeah, and I don't think he's too happy about it."

"When is he ever happy about something?"

"When he having sex, training, or watching horror movies and sees the pathetic, slutty, stupid chick die in a horrible yet funny way." Jazmine replied.

Gohan and Goku burst out laughing, along with Bulma, who heard the conversation from the living room.

"Jazmine!" Gohan gasped between breaths," you're gonna make me pee!"

Goku nodded in agreement, tear streaming down his face.

They immediately stopped laughing when Vegeta appeared in the doorway with Trunks and Tj.

"Let's go and get candy." He hissed.

The group began to laugh at the sight of him, and Jazmine swore that she would get a picture of this one way or another.

* * *

(Gohan's story)

About three hours later, the group returned with bags filled with so much candy, they bags would have burst if they got more. The kids spread out their candy on the floor and began to trade, while Vegeta and Goku argued over who got more candy.

"Okay Tj. I'll trade you five mini Snickers for your king size Reese's." Gohan turned to the young boy.

"Okay. And Goten, I'll give you my jellybeans for your Skittles."

"Alright. Hey Trunks, do you want your Milk Duds? I'll give you some Whoppers for em'."

"Nice! And Jazmine, that's a nice looking Hershey bar. Wanna trade it for my Starburst?"

Jazmine was in deep thought over this." I'm not sure."

"Don't worry big sister! You can have one of my Hershey bar. I got like seven."

"Okay. And Trunks, you got yourself a deal."

Vegeta stomped over to the group and picked up handfuls of candy saying, "This is mine for making me go through this night."

Trunks, Goten, and Tj looked at each other, and then tackled Vegeta yelling," This is ours!" and "Keep your hands off! And "This means war!" Vegeta was lost under a squirming mass of three kids.

Gohan laughed. He learned his lesson about doing that two years ago, when Goten and Trunks did that to him.

(Jazmine's story)

Another two hours passed and the rest of the Z-fighters, Chichi, and Master Roshi (Even piccolo) began to arrive. No sooner than they did, they began to drink. A couple of glasses later, they were all wasted. Jazmine and Gohan watched quietly from the couch, sipping on something fruity Bulma mixed up. They weren't even buzzed yet, but were laughing at the adult. Master Roshi was trying to get Krillin to show his "boobs" to him, and Yamcha kept throwing Chiaotzu into Piccolo screaming "Go Mr. Mime! Use tackle on that Tyranitar Yoshi fusion monster!" Piccolo was trying to get Tien to describe emotions to him, and 18 and Bulma argued over who had prettier shoes on, even though they weren't wearing shoes. Vegeta and Goku had drunkenly approached the couple.

"So…Jessica. H-have you ever screwed a taco? Vegeta drunkenly slurred.

"I wouldn't think so Vegetable. J-J-Jamie would be sacred about that. She uh…she's precious like that. I-it's like Narnia. You, you, you, you gotta open up the wardrobe slowly." Goku drunkenly answered.

"You know what I just noticed Goku?"

Goku giggled at Vegeta. "You said my name."

Vegeta stared in wonder at him, but then smiled. "Oh my god. I-i-i-I did say Goku didn't i?"

They both began to laugh.

"So Gregory. Have you screwed Jacob yet? Because if you do, be sure to wear a cupcake wrapper." Vegeta was trying to give them a safe sex talk! Jazmine couldn't believe it.

"Yeah son. You don't want to end up with mini pop-tarts running around!"

"Dad, are you drunk?"

"IMMA FIRING MA LAZER!" Goku screamed.

Gohan rolled his eyes. Jazmine nudged him and showed him the camera that was recording the whole thing. Gohan laughed at her. Blackmail was so good at times like this.

* * *

(Gohan's story)

The next morning, Gohan was looking over all the footage from last night t the breakfast table. After the whole laser thing with his dad, Vegeta was trying to teach a lamp to ballroom dance. 18 was trying to convince a toaster to sleep with Roshi tonight, and Tien and Piccolo were arguing over who Vegeta was taking to the prom and Vegeta was deciding what dress he was wearing; he was picking through Bulma's closet trying on dress after dress. Goku and Chichi were cutting open pineapples searching for SpongeBob, and Bulma was pretending to drive a train with a pretzel. Gohan laughed. Whenever Vegeta got on his nerves, he would show him the video. Goten woke up and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast when Goku yelled "Goten, quit making so much noise!"

Goten looked around, confused. He had just opened the fridge. Gohan looked at Goten and said " Don't worry Squirt. They were having too much fun last night, and its coming back to haunt them." Goten just shrugged and made himself some toast.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine's phone rang the next morning. She saw that it was from Trunks and picked it up.

"Hey, Trunks. Is something wrong?"

"My parents are acting gross again."

"What are they doing?"

"I figured that they had sex last night."

"What makes you say that?"

"They're naked. On the couch. And after everyone left, they did it."

"What's so bad about that?"

"In my room."

Jazmine was silent, but then she heard a weird noise from the other end.

"Trunks, is everything okay?"

"My parents are up, and they're screwing again."

"Put your clothes on. We're going to the lookout. I'll call Gohan and ask him to bring Goten."

"Thanks."

Before Jazmine hung up, she heard Trunks scream: "You people are disgusting creatures, and you have a bedroom for a reason! USE IT!"

* * *

(Gohan's story)

"Goten, where are you?" Gohan didn't know that Goten had opened their parents' bedroom door.

"BIG BROTHER! COME QUICK! DADDY IS HURTING MOMMY. SHE'S SCREAMING!"

Gohan rushed to Goten's side and scooped him up. "Try to forget what you just saw. We're going to the Lookout. Piccolo should be up. He's always up early and Namekians don't get hangovers."

_THE END_

* * *

_I know it probably wasn't funny, but I tried. There wasn't much romance in this chapter but it will pick up in a while. The next chapter will involve Gohan and Jazmine explaining sex to Piccolo. And those of you wondering, Videl will make an appearance and have a point of view soon. So what'd ya think?_

_READ AND REVIEW._


	6. Piccolo's Lesson

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here's chapter 6. The group head up to the Lookout, and while there, the group must explain sex to Piccolo. Goten is off playing with Dende, so their innocence won't be ruined. I'm not too good at explaining it myself, but I'm gonna try my best! I just might use different terms.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Gt.

Chapter 6: Piccolo's lesson

(Gohan's story)

Gohan quickly threw some clothes on and put his shoes on, grabbing Goten on his way out the door. they ran for the door, Goten still questioning what their parents were doing. Both demi-Sayians began to head to the Lookout. On the way there, Gohan feels a familiar energy. "Jazmine!" he calls. Jazmine halts and turned to him, waiting for the two brothers. "Hey Jazmine. What's up?" Jazmine rolls her eyes. "Trunks called me earlier this morning and told me that his parents are messing around again. I decided to take him up to the Lookout, and he told me we could spar with Piccolo while we're there." Gohan laughs." Sorry Trunks. Wait, Jazmine. Do your parents mind you coming out so suddenly?"

"I walked in to tell them that I was taking Trunks out, and I found them in the shower, messing around."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Before I went to tell them, I wanted to brush my teeth. I reached into a drawer to grab some toothpaste at the same time my father reached into drawer for a shower/sex toy."

Gohan made a face. "Ew."

Trunks shuddered and said, "At least your parents did do it in the middle of your room, _while you were sleeping in it."_

Jazmine and Gohan gave him sympathetic looks. "Let's go before we throw up in the middle of the sky."

* * *

Gohan arrived at the Lookout with everyone 10 minutes later. He walked over to where his long time Namekian friend was quietly meditating. Piccolo looked up at Gohan and smiled at his former student.

"Hello Gohan. What brings you up here?"

Gohan looked embarrassed." We wanted to spar for a minute while our parents were…playing around."

Piccolo didn't question Gohan's look and instead looked past him to where Jazmine, Trunks, and Goten stood. "Is that the fighter from the mock tournament?"

Gohan nodded. Piccolo had an amused look in his eye." Well then. I welcome this little spar. I've been looking forward to a rematch if I ever found you again."

Jazmine grinned. "Same here."

Piccolo looked back to Gohan and said," why did you choose to come so early in the morning? Why not wait until the afternoon like you usually did?"

Gohan nudged his brother." Go find Dende. It's been a while since you last saw him."

Goten wandered off to find Dende as Gohan turned back to Piccolo. When Goten was out of earshot, he said," I really couldn't explain it while Goten was around. It would be too hard to explain it around him."

Piccolo looked confused. "What was so hard to explain?"

Jazmine and Trunks had just approached. "It would be hard to explain the concept of sex to him."

Piccolo still looked confused. "What's that?"

Gohan nearly fainted. Jazmine began to laugh." Wow. So nobody ever explained sex to Piccolo in all of the years you've known him? Just wow."

Gohan recovered." I guess we have to explain it to you."

(Jazmine's story)

"You might want to sit down. This might be a lot to take it, no pun intended."

Jazmine, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo sat in a circle on the tiles of the Lookout. Jazmine took a deep breath and began." Sex is as sensation caused by temptation of a man and a woman that causes immense pleasure. It's done for more than one reason, and can lead to reproduction. It starts when a man sticks his dick-"

"Body part between a man's legs Piccolo." Trunks answered.

"-into a woman's vag."

"Hole between a woman's legs." Gohan answers Piccolo's unasked but obvious question.

"And then he thrusts in and out, building up much pleasure. Eventually, the man releases a type of goo, and the woman will have a way to do as well. They can both have orgasms, which are spasms of the body caused by this pleasure. If the wrong, or sometimes right, thing happens, the woman could become pregnant. It takes nine months for a baby to form and grow inside the woman's stomach after the goo meets with reproductive organs in the woman, or eggs. The water will break, meaning that the baby is ready to be born after nine months."

Gohan takes over." And after the nine months and the broken water, the woman is put through unimaginable pain and discomfort. The baby is way bigger than the hole he's gotta be pushed through, and it has to stretch and expand if the baby wants to come out. My mom said it hurts worse than any other pain you've ever felt. She said to take the worse pain you've ever felt and multiply it by a thousands.. And it doesn't look so great either. Dad and I nearly puked when Goten was born. And mom almost broke our hands. But basically, the baby is covered in all of the blood and whatever else he was sitting in while he was in the mom's stomach. He pushed out through the hole, and born that way."

Piccolo had gone white by this point. He hadn't heard anything this disturbing. He looked over at Trunks who had started to explain: "and there are different positions that people can do. I know that there are 18 basic ones, but there are a lot more. But the first couple of times, it hurts, especially for the woman. "

Gohan thought about that for a minute and responded "I must be missing one because I only know 17." Jazmine nodded on agreement.

She noticed that Piccolo had begun to shudder. "Are there any bad things that can happen?" he asked weakly

"Yeah. Something called a STD. They hurt, and sometimes they can cause worse problems that can kill someone or cause bad health problems."

Piccolo jumped up. "THAT IS DISGUSTING! WHO WOULD PUT A WOMAN THROUGH ALL THAT PAIN?! I THOUGH THAT HUMANS WERE SICK BEFORE, BUT THIS MAKES IT WORSE! MY KAMI! WHY WOULD HUMANS DO THAT?!'

Jazmine tried not to laugh at Piccolo's outburst." Because it fun, feels nice, and can help bring new life."

He rounded on her. "YOU TALK LIKE YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE! GOHAN, IF YOU EVER PUT HER THROUGH THAT KIND OF PAIN, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!"

Jazmine laughed at Gohan's embarrassed look. " I haven't done it before, and neither has Gohan. But he wouldn't hurt me."

"Oh, thank Kami." Piccolo sighed in relief.

Trunks was rolling on the floor, dying of laughter.

(Gohan's story)

After everyone had a fair spar with Piccolo (who still couldn't believe what he'd heard), Vegeta and Goku had arrived at the Lookout.

"We thought you guys had come up here. It's time to go home." Goku said happily.

Piccolo marched over to him. "How many?"

"How many what?"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR WIFE?!"

"Umm…a couple?"

"YOU ARE A SICK, SICK MAN GOKU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE EVIL ONE, BUT LOOK AT YOU! YOU DISGUST ME!" He turned to Vegeta, who looked just as shocked and surprised as Goku did. "I already know that you are a horrible man. How could Bulma stand you." Piccolo shook his head in disgust and walked away.

"What just happened?" Goku was really lost.

Gohan patted his father on the shoulder." Let's just go home."

_THE END_

_I'm not very good at describing this stuff, but I tried. I can be funny outside my writing, but when I'm writing, it all goes away. My next few chapters will start Christmas season, and for those of you wonder when Videl was gonna make another appearance, it will in the next few chapters. What'd ya think?_

_READ AND REVIEW_


	7. It's Not Christmas Without You, Pt 1

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here's the start of the Christmas saga. It will be three parts. The first will be the shopping trip to the mall.

Chapter 7: It's not Christmas without you(part 1)

* * *

(Vegeta's story)

It was official. The people of earth have nothing to do during the months. Thoughts like these always went through our favorite prince's head. It seemed like every time a few weeks pass and Vegeta thinks its over with, something else comes up. And Bulma won't hear his crap about it, and when he tried to whine about it, Bulma hit him over the head with a frying pan and threatened to shut down the gravity room. He was trapped into going shopping with her ,and on top of that, Kakarot, his wife, his two brats, and that damn earth girl were gonna be shopping with them_. How could this get any worse? _Vegeta was about to find out that in life, _when you say how could this get any worse_; it gets viewed as a challenge, not a rhetorical question.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine had a lot of stuff to pick up for everyone. She was getting clothes for her older brother and sister, a new 3DS game for her little brother, a coupon for a life time supply of meat at a factory downtown for Goku... or probably a toy from the new toy store, some new pots and pans for Chichi, and new Naruto game for Gohan, Pokémon White Version 2 for Goten, Pokémon Black Version2 for Trunks, a black dress that Bulma wanted, the complete 50 shades of gray series for Vegeta(Jazmine thought it would be funny to see his face) and some clothes and jewelry for her parents. She was so lucky that Bulma had recently paid her, and that she had money left over from other jobs she worked. When Bulma told her she was doing mass Christmas shopping, Jazmine was more than happy to accompany her. It was even better when Vegeta said he was coming too.

Jazmine and Gohan had prepared a special surprise just for him

* * *

(Goku's story)

Goku stood beside Goten gawking at toys. There were so many he could choose from. He knew he was a child at heart, and he chose to embrace it. Chichi and Gohan had both brought toys for him from the store he was in front of, and he could hardly wait to see what they got him. He could have gotten anything from toy soldiers to robots that move and speak. There were also moving board games pieces for games like chess and checkers. he also found a toy helicopter that had a heat sensor and that could take pictures via remote control. He was so caught up in his gawking, he didn't realize Vegeta was behind him until he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Come on clown. We're on the 3rd floor. Everyone else is on the 14th. I just happened to be the fool that had to come get you. Or rather, the fool _forced_ to come get you"

"Oh. Then lead the way Vegeta."

Vegeta scowled at him and began to walk towards the elevators.

* * *

(Jazmine's story.)

Jazmine had managed to get everything on her shopping list in the 3 hours they had been at the mall. All she had to do was wait for Vegeta and she could give him his surprise. She felt a poke in her side, and turned to Gohan. "Is everything ready?" he seemed anxious to get it over with.

"Yup, we just have to wait for Vegeta to get here and we can start."

Gohan jerked his head towards the elevators. "Here he comes."

Vegeta walked towards a stage where everyone was at.

"What's going on?"

Bulma smiled at him. "Just watch." She gave Jazmine the thumbs up. Jazmine removed her coat, revealing a Christmas dress that hugged her body nicely.

"Vegeta, this one is for you!" Gohan and Goku jumped on to the stage on either side of her. The musical entry from _Victorious_ began to play. Jazmine began to sing in a lovely alto voice that caught everyone's attention. People began to take out cameras and film the presentation. Vegeta just looked in horror and anger.

Jazmine: _Carolers singing_

_Sleigh bells are ringing_

_It's that time of year_

_Everyone's toasting_

_Chestnuts are roasting_

_Christmas time is near_

_Something's missing and I'm wishing_

_Wishing that you knew_

_How much it would mean to spend this_

_Christmas time with you_

Gohan: _So if you feel it coming_

Goku: _On this special day_

All: _Just trust your heart _

_Don't let your head get in the way_

_'Cause it's Christmas_

_And the start of something new_

_Oh it's Christmas_

_And I hope you will feel it too_

Jazmine: _Candy canes and mistletoe_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose _

_But all of it means nothing_

_Without you_

_Just for a minute, you get a feeling._

_Look up in the sky._

_Santa's here, so get in the spirit._

_Just give it a try._

_Children beaming and I'm dreaming_

_Hoping that it's true._

_'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you!_

Gohan: _So if you feel it comin'_

_On the special day, just trust your heart 'cause I can't wait to hear you say_

All: _That it's Christmas!_

_And the start of something new._

_Well it's Christmas, and I hope you will feel it too._

Trunks ran up to the stage beside the three and began to sing in a voice that perfectly accompanied the two baritone and the female alto voice.

Trunks: _Everyone together sing._

_Silver bells, and golden rings._

_But all of it means nothing,_

_Without you. (No no no)_

All: _It's not Christmas without you-you-you [x3]_

_It's not Christmas without you. _

While everyone clapped, Vegeta stared open mouthed at them. Jazmine and the group and pointed an t Vegeta on the last line and smiled at him. Vegeta just continued to stare.

"Hope you like your present. Betcha didn't think that we could sing like that."

Vegeta looked angry, but inside, Jazmine knew he enjoyed the song.

_END_

* * *

_Hope you liked it. It really took some thinking on this one. I couldn't think of a song to use and then this one came to mind. Hope you liked it._

_READ AND REVIEW._


	8. It's Not Christmas Without You, Pt 2

Because She Knows How I Feel

So here is chapter 8 of the story. This is the party, where everyone will open their gifts and Videl will have an appearance. I also have two requests. I want someone to draw a picture of Jazmine and Gohan so that I could possibly use it as a book cover, and I want to know how to get more people to read my work. Any info helps. So here's the story!

Chapter 8: It's Not Christmas Without You (pt.2)

(Vegeta's story)

Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow after a long session of training in the gravity room. A sweet smell was emanating from the kitchen and Vegeta was hungry. He made his way into the kitchen by coming through the living room and nearly blew the room up. The whole room was decorated with multi-colored lights, ribbons, bells, and there was a huge tree in the middle of the room (Christmas was really the next day but Bulma had the party the day before). And the culprit herself was hanging up more decorations. "Woman, what is the meaning of all this?" Bulma turned to her husband and smiled. "Vegeta, did you forget already? It's Christmas, and I'm throwing a party tonight." Vegeta scowled his trademark scowl. "Didn't you already throw a party a few weeks ago? Why the hell are you throwing another one?"

"Because last time was a Halloween party, and I've only seen Krillin lately. I think it's about time that we see all of our friends again."

"All of _your_ friends, you mean."

"You know you think of them as your friends too Vegeta."

"Just barely."

Bulma merely smiled and went back to decorating. Vegeta shrugged and walked into the kitchen to find what smelled so good.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine took another batch of cookies from the oven and took the next tray from Trunks. She loved baking treats, especially on Christmas. And tonight, her parents were coming to Capsule Corp. to meet everyone and have a good time. Jazmine couldn't wait for it; she wanted tonight to be special since she was spending her first Christmas with Gohan.

Jazmine set the oven and turned back to the cookies she'd just taken out the oven. "Okay Trunks. Are you ready to frost these cookies?"

"What design should I use?"

"Well, these are the tree shaped cookies, so make them look like decorated Christmas trees."

"Seems easy enough."

Trunks carefully began to frost a tree with green frosting. Jazmine began to do the same thing when Vegeta waked into the room. "Hey Vegeta." She greeted happily. He ignored her and began to munch on a cookie. "Hey those are for the party tonight!" Vegeta swallowed and said, "Shut up, I'm hungry." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Why don't you eat the sandwiches I made you?" Vegeta paused. "There are sandwiches? Why wasn't I aware?"

"You didn't ask."

"So now I have to ask for food in my own damn house?"

"Haven't you been doing that ever since you started dating Bulma?"

Vegeta didn't reply, he only took the sandwich and watched what Jazmine and Trunks were doing.

* * *

3 hours later…

(Gohan's story)

"What do you think Santa brought me this Christmas big brother?"

Gohan laughed. "Probably everything you asked for. You have been really good this year."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Let's get going so we can get to Bulma's party."

* * *

Gohan and his family arrived at Bulma's house and exchanged gifts. By the time they got there, most everybody had arrived. His eyes nearly popped when he saw Jazmine. She was wearing a sleeveless green dress with a tight bodice and sparkles. She noticed his gawking and giggled.

"How about we let everyone open their gifts a little early this time? Do you want to start Vegeat?" Bulma announced.

Vegeta shrugged and found a rectangular box that said his name. He began to open it, and when he did, Gohan noticed that Bulma and Jazmine were giggling. Vegeta finally got the wrapping paper off and stared at his present. "What the hell is this?" Vegeta held up his present for everyone to see. _It was the 50 Shades of Gray complete set. _Gohan tried not to laugh, but Bulma and Jazmine were rolling on the floor. Everyone else had tears streaming down their face. Jazmine regained herself for a minute and gasped," That was my present for you. I thought you would like it." Vegeta glared at her.

* * *

Everyone had opened their gifts and had thanked their respected buyer. Gohan himself got games, Goten and Trunks as well. His dad had gotten a lifetime supply for meat from a factory downtown, along with some new clothes, and his mother got a new cookbook and some jewelry. Bulma got some dresses, and Vegeta got some books and training gear. Krillin got a new IPod, 18 got a laptop, Marron got a new Barbie doll, Roshi got some Christmas edition pornos (WTF), Tien got some movies and some books, Yamcha got a pass for a dating show and some signed baseball gear, Piccolo didn't want anything, but Jazmine got him some world's mysteries books, and Jazmine got some clothes, a new game for her PlayStation 3, and some jewelry. It seemed like everyone got what they wanted.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine had gotten a little drunk after the gift-giving. She still had some sense, but it was slowly leaving her. She had no idea what Bulma put in her drink, but it was taking a toll on her. Gohan had somewhat drunkenly walked up next to her. "Are you drunk?" he asked. "Maybe a little, but that's for me to know and for you to never find out." He grinned at her. "Perfect."

"Why's that?"

"I planned on getting you drunk, and drinking myself so that I could do whatever I wanted to you and not regret it in the morning."

"That's a good plan, but there is one flaw."

"What's that?"

"I'm already drunk." She began to giggle.

* * *

(Videl's story)

Videl knew that she was wrong for cheating on Gohan. In fact, she was wrong for even sleeping with him before Gohan caught her. But now that she was thinking about it, she realized that she was angry at herself for cheating on him and lying, so she took it out on him. And when he kissed that other girl in school, she did want to let him go, but a part of her was saying not to. So she headed down to Capsule Corps to try to convince him to come back to her.

She made it to the house of the successful heiress and snuck past the drunken partiers. She looked around for Gohan and didn't see him around. She decided to ask someone. She tapped Yamcha on his shoulder. "Have you seen Gohan anywhere?" Yamcha wagged his eyebrows at her. "I saw him walk into the room down the hall to the right. I think he's in the third one." He slurred so much that Videl had a hard time understanding him. She walked down the hall to the room Gohan should be in. She found him, but not the way she wanted to.

The scene started out harmlessly enough. Gohan had a girl sitting on his lap, kissing him. But it changed. He slowly slid his hand between her legs, and the other one began to pull down the top part of her green dress. He released her lips and pulled down her bra. The girl giggled and nodded at him, and he started to lick her breast; gently sliding his tongue on her skin. Videl was a little jealous of the girl; Videl herself only had A-cups. She tossed her head back and moaned, and his hand between her legs moved faster. They didn't seem to notice her until she made a weird chocking noise in the back of her throat. Gohan seemed to notice her first, and pulled the girls bra back up, but before he could say anything, Videl ran out the room, throwing all thoughts of him away.

(Gohan's story)

"What's wrong?" Jazmine had only caught a glimpse of her.

"Nothing. Nothing important." Gohan began to kiss Jazmine and stroke between her legs, relinquishing all thoughts of his past girlfriend.

* * *

_THE END_

_So there you have it. The next chapter will be the aftermath, and in case you're wondering, Jazmine and Gohan won't __**do it **__for a few more chapters. And Videl will make another appearance, and so will Tibias, Jazmine's ex-boyfriend. So what'd ya think?_

_Read and Review_


	9. It's Not Christmas Without You, Pt 3

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here is Chapter 9. And although I said that Jazmine and Gohan didn't necessarily "do it" this chapter is about what happened after Videl left. The couple gives away to a little bit of desire they had.

_~Flashback~_

**~Thought~**

Chapter 9: It's Not Christmas Without You (Part 3)

(Gohan's story)

Gohan woke up with a terrible headache as the pre-dawn light shone through the window. He didn't know where he was at; all he knew was that he was in a room, and he thought he was alone, but he felt Jazmine's naked body under his arm, pressed against him. **Naked?** Gohan quickly opened his eyes and looked down to his sleeping lover next to him. He gently pulled back the covers and saw what he thought would be there. Her body was completely uncovered, except for her lower, covered only by her panties. Then again, Gohan didn't mind if he did make love to her. He would have at least wanted to remember it. He racked his brain trying to figure it out, and then it hit him.

Last night…

* * *

_After Videl had left, Gohan turned his attention to Jazmine. He resumed his work in tasting her breasts. She had her head back and moaned, but then her eyes popped open is surprise. She stared down at Gohan, looking a little bit confused._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I felt something against my leg. I thought it-"She cut off as she stared down at his lap. She broke into a grin. "I had no idea I could do that to you." Gohan grinned back." What can I say? You're just that damn sexy." Gohan's hand was still stroking her but slowly. He heard a whimper escape her lips as he slowly slid her underwear down to her knees. He gently trailed kissed along her neck and laid her down on the bed. "I won't hurt you." He whispered as he lay beside her._

"_I know you won't hurt me, but I'm new to this."_

"_I am to, but it's not gonna be full-blown sex. I just want to make you feel good. And I have a way to good about that."_

"_And what's that way?"_

"_You'll just have to trust me."_

_And on that note, Gohan slowly slid two fingers into her. Jazmine winced at first, but then grew accustomed to his fingers. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, earning a small moan from her. Gohan took that as a sign to speed up his thrusts. Jazmine's moans got louder. He felt her body arch as she absorbed his touch. She ran a hand through her messy hair and arched back again, further this time._

_Gohan himself was becoming hard just by watching her become more and more aroused. Every spasm her body rocked with made him more excited. __**Damn, I'm not easy getting any work on myself done, and I'm already getting hard.**__ Gohan thought as he increased his speed. Her moans got louder, and she tried to speak, but could barely form a sentence._

"_Gohan (moan)…I… I think (gasp) I might (gasp)… I feel like I (moan, moan)… I can't hold it!"_

"_Go ahead. Let it go."_

_Gohan felt his fingers wetting as Jazmine released herself at her climax. Gohan chuckled and raised his fingers to his mouth, licking Jazmine's juices. Jazmine sighed heavily as she was lowered from her climax. Breathlessly she said, "Let me have a taste." Gohan brought his hand to Jazmine's mouth, and she sucked on his fingers hungrily." I'm gonna want to return the favor. Don't think I didn't feel your tent before you laid me down."_

_Jazmine's hand made a trail down to his pants and began to unbuckle them. Gohan moaned as her hand found his length and started to rub it, slowly at first. He felt her increases pressure and speed as she felt his body relaxing into her touch. "Just…a little…faster." He could barely talk himself. Jazmine smirked and increased her speed again. Gohan moan once more and grabbed Jazmine's head, bringing her lips down to kiss her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, playing inside her mouth. her speed increased once again, and Gohan felt something stir inside him and knew what would happen. __**Oh, crap. I'm gonna come.**_

_Gohan let out one more moan as he released. Jazmine smiled and licked her fingers this time. Gohan pulled her hand to his mouth and tasted it. Both lovers were breathing heavily, enjoying the aftermath of the pleasure they gave each other. "Merry Christmas Gohan." Jazmine scooted over and laid her head down on his chest. Gohan smiled, a few drops of sweat pouring down his face. "Merry Christmas Jazmine." They sat in silence until Gohan pulled off his shirt._

"_Something wrong?"_

"_No. I'm just a little hot." He removed his pants as well and lay back down. "Aren't you?"_

"_A little." She admitted._

_Jazmine stood up and removed her dress and her bra. She pulled her underwear back up over her waist. Gohan whistled lowly at her almost naked body. She grinned at him again. "Like what you see?"_

"_Hell yeah. Get over here."_

_Jazmine crawled over to him and lay down on his chest and leaned up to kiss him. And they didn't release each other's lips until they needed air, and later on when they got under the covers and went to sleep._

* * *

_The next morning…_

Gohan settled back down beside his mate and breathed in her sweet scent. Gohan didn't make love to Jazmine, not yet. He had only made her feel good, and she returned the favor. Gohan wouldn't have asked for a better Christmas. In fact, it was one of the best he had ever had. Gohan felt Jazmine stir beside him. "Hey sleeping beauty." Jazmine turned to him and smiled. "Good morning, my prince."

"Don't call me that. Vegeta took claim to that title years ago, so I don't use it."

"But didn't you are your dad surpass him like it was nothing?"(A/N: Jazmine doesn't know much about the Sayians. She thinks what he's talking about is just regular power wise.)

"Yeah, we did. But he still took claim to it, and when Goten called him out on it, Vegeta forced him watch _Insidious_. He strapped him to a chair and held his eyes open."

"Poor kid!"

"I know. He slept in my bed for months after he saw that, and sometimes he would wake up screaming."

"I don't believe it."

"Vegeta knows that we're better than royalty, yet he won't admit it, the cocky, arrogant bastard. But don't dwell on it. It's just you and me right now. Vegeta can't hear us or bother us."

"You're right."

The lovers held each other for a long moment, loving each other's bare skin. Just when they thought they could bask in the bliss, the door burst open. Vegeta stood in the doorway, and looked less than pleased. Gohan covered Jazmine with the covers and stared in fear at Vegeta. "How much did you hear?"

"More than enough."

Gohan and Jazmine hurried to put their clothes on as Vegeta slowly advanced on them.

_The End_

* * *

_I always wondered about the whole surpass thing, and I thought it would be funny if Vegeta heard Gohan rant about it. This ends Christmas, and New Years in coming. And Gohan will explain about the Sayians in the next chapter, and Jazmine will explain her race in later chapters. So what'd you think?_

_Read and Review_


	10. New Year's Confession

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here's Chapter 10. I'm still not sure if my updating schedule will have the same pattern, but I will try to update to where it isn't too long a wait. Here is Chapter 10, and Gohan will finally explain his Sayian heritage on New Year's. Jazmine will explain hers, with I completely made up, and both will try to come clean. Vegeta has a big story in Jazmine's heritage, but he won't explain until later chapters.

Disclaimer: I might be in trouble for not adding this but Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 10: New Year's Confession

(Gohan's story)

Gohan took a deep breath. Before the New Year's countdown, he was going to come clean about being a Sayian. He was nervous though; he had no idea how Jazmine would react. Would she still care about him? Would she call him a freak and a liar? Would she leave him? Thoughts like these drifted through Gohan's mind as the day carried on. He knew that deep in his heart, she would accept him for who he is if she really loved him. Gohan hadn't told her yet, but he was in love with Jazmine. He felt that when she wasn't around him, he was a little sad. When their kisses broke, he always wanted more, because he knew she could give him what he wanted-no needed. She was a need, like he's never needed anything else before. And after he came clean about the Sayians, he would tell her just how much she meant to him, and he would Bond with her.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine knew that New Years was a time to come clean and start a new year. And she wanted to start by telling Gohan about her heritage. She knew from the stories her grandmother told that the Sayians (A/N: she knows the names from stories her grandparents told) and her race were opposites in battle, yet had many similarities. Jazmine was nervous about how Gohan would take it. He might not see her the same way he did before. But Jazmine had to calm herself. She knew that she loved him deeply, and that he loved her back. He wouldn't have made her feel as good as he did on Christmas if he didn't truly care. She was going to come clean and hope that he still saw her the same way.

* * *

Jazmine was just finishing up brushing her hair when the bell rang. She set her brush down, grabbed her coat, and walked to the door. She was met with the smiling face of Trunks, and the familiar displeasured face of Vegeta." Ready to go?" Trunks seemed especially excited about tonight. Jazmine zipped her coat. "I'm ready." Vegeta tapped his foot. "Then let's go already. I'm tired of waiting." Jazmine smiled mischievously at him." Be nice, or I'll play the footage from Halloween for everyone." For a split second, Vegeta had a horrified look cross his face. "You wouldn't dare." He hissed.

"Try me."

(Gohan's story)

Gohan sat in the East lawn of Capsule Corp. He was waiting to feel the familiar energy of his lover so he could confess. _Wait, lover? When did I claim her as my lover? _Gohan smiled though. He always knew that Jazmine would take that claim sooner or later. He was still smiling when she approached him and sat down beside him. "What's so funny Gohan? Don't you want to come inside where it's warm and laugh with everyone?" Her eyes showed nothing but concern and love for him. "I will, but I want to talk to you in private first."

"Something's bugging you. I can tell by your face."

"Yeah. I should have told you a while back. I need to confess something."

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine held her breath. She thought he would say he's cheating on her, but she knew he wouldn't. His face wasn't really guilty, just worried.

"Okay listen to this, but this is all gonna start as a story. Long ago, there was a red planet on the far side of the galaxy. It was inhabited by a race of people known as the Sayians." Jazmine sighed. He wasn't cheating. "They were ruthless and cunning in battle. They were a very proud people. They were strong, but not strong enough to face an evil overlord who was much more powerful than them. He controlled them and made them destroy other races for him. But one day, someone stood up to him. He tried his hardest to beat him, but the overlord was too much. The overlord, named Frieza, threw a very powerful energy blast at the warrior, and the planet. There were survivors, and one happened to be a baby sent to Earth. A full blooded Sayian, whose name was Kakarot, but was changed to Goku," Gohan paused. Jazmine let his words sink in. She was surprised when her voice didn't falter as she asked, "Who were the other survivors?"

"Remember when I told you I don't like 'prince' because Vegeta took claim?"

"Yeah, but you never told me what the title was for."

"Vegeta was a survivor. He was the Prince of all Sayians. Another survivor was his partner Nappa, and my Uncle, Raditz. There were more as well. My father's cousin Turles and an evil man named Paragus, and his son Broly. They were all survivors, but we had to kill them because they tried to destroy Earth. Vegeta was the only one who changed." Gohan paused again.

"So you mean that half of your blood is-"

"Sayian blood? Yes. It gives me a desire to fight strong people, I always get stronger after near death, I don't age as fast as other people, and I can eat large amounts without weight gain. Goten and Trunks are the same. And the reason I'm telling you this is because…I love you, and I don't want you to leave my side. I need you more than anything. Please tell me you accept it, and that you feel the same way."

Jazmine looked into his eyes. "Gohan, I don't care if you are part Sayian. I believe your story, and I will accept it. I love you too."

Gohan sighed in relief. Jazmine wasn't finished. "I also have to come clean."

* * *

(Gohan's story)

Gohan didn't care if Jazmine said something about being a freak. She accepted him, and he would accept her.

'It starts like this. The Sayains weren't the only people to have their race destroyed by Frieza. My race was too. We were called the Raydens. We were just like the Sayians, but there were key differences. The hair of our people was always straight and almost never changed because of weather or battles. There was never a flaw in our appearances; scars and bruises never left permanent marks. Our eyes also had unusual colors than our people should have. Long ago, there was a big battle between both races. The Sayains won, and were filled with more pride than they had before. Turns out, Frieza set the whole battle up. He wanted to see which of the two races would win, and he also helped the Sayians win. He didn't want an army of perfect warriors to stand against him, so he blew up the planet. But my grandmother and grandfather left before anything could happen. They came to earth, and started living as Earthlings. My mother was born later, along with my two uncles. They were triplets."

"So, that's why you, Yuki, and Kyoya are so much alike. That's why people call you perfect."

"Yes, and it's also why my eyes are ice blue, and I don't have any scars, and why I can eat more than people assume." Jazmine sighed, like she removed a heavy weight from her chest. "Tell me Gohan. Can you transform?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing you can too?"

"Yeah. I'll have to show you sometime."

"Jazmine, I just want you to know that no matter what, I don't care. I still love you for the way you are."

"So, you don't carry any hate towards me?"

"Why would i?"

"Because it was always like that. Sayians and Raydens never got along, nor did they mate. They hated each other."

"I love you, and I don't care about some old battle. That was in the past, and this is now."

Jazmine smiled again. She leaned up and kissed him, a kiss that for some reason felt better than the others.

* * *

(Piccolo's story)

From the doorway, Piccolo had to smile at his old pupil. Gohan did the right thing telling this girl the truth and he had grown up so much. He knew that if Gohan really loved her, it would have to come out. The Namekian mentally smacked himself. Moments like these really did make the green warrior happy, even though he claimed to still be evil. _Oh well._

* * *

(Vegeta's story)

Vegeta heard everything. He knew something had caught his attention about the girl but he didn't expect it to be that. He hoped it would be a long time before the two had sex. At a young age, both races were rough, wild lovers. He didn't want her to hurt the girl.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Vegeta watched as Gohan kissed Jazmine at 5, and didn't release her lips until the screaming was over. Then he watched as the boy lowered his head to the girl's neck, Bonding with her in the traditional Sayian way, and also see the girl return the bite, making a Bond that would last until death. He shook his head. "The two half breeds better be careful. I don't want to hear it when one is near death after sex."

_The End_

* * *

_I made up the whole Rayden thing, and found that it fit the story, and I'm thinking that Chapter 12 or 13 will be the whole" first time". Super Raydens will be explained later, and so will Vegeta's explanation and another Videl appearance. And I will write another story when this is done about what would happen if Gohan left Jazmine after getting her pregnant and going back to Videl, but he won't know she's was pregnant until 10 years later, when 2 kids approach him and claim he's their father. So look for that around the time I finish, which should be at least at chapter 40, maybe sooner._

_Read and Review_


	11. Reflecting on Mistakes

Because She Knows How I Feel

This is 11. In this one, I'll be talking about Videl and her story, the whole cheating on Gohan thing and I have decided that the couple (Gohan& Jazmine) will have their first in the next chapter, and I have decided that I will go through with the story I mentioned in the last chapter, but instead of 10 years, it will be 6 or 8 years. It might be called "My Biggest What-If" or "Why Did It Have to Come to This" I'm not sure which one I like better, so I'll let you guys decide on the name and year span. Also, I have decided that in a few weeks, I will become a beta. Look for me if you need one. And for those of you wondering and wanting, tell me if you want me to explain Jazmine's childhood in a separate story. I will if you want it. So here's chapter 11.

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama is lucky that he owns Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. He owns it, and all I can do is write stories mocking some of the characters*, cough cough, Yamcha *.

Chapter 11: Reflecting on Mistakes and Valentine's Approaching Fast

(Videl's story)

She sat at the café, quietly sipping her iced tea, not wanting to look at the sight in front of her. She had avoided him since Christmas, and he was here. A table away. He didn't seem to notice her. He was too wrapped up in his new girlfriend, his little brother, and Trunks. And even though the two young boys were bothering him, it didn't stop him from paying attention to his new love. Videl also notice a small bite on each lover's neck. Videl knew that it was a symbol, but she couldn't remember what for. She sighed, wanting him back. She thought about how he must have felt, and how he didn't show it when she got caught. She thought back to when she met Tibias a few weeks ago, the rush of the sex, and she knew that he had a girlfriend, and she had Gohan, but that didn't stop either of them at that time.

_Flashback_

_Videl ran another lap around the track of the football field for the third time. Just one more lap, and she'd be done. She kept a pace set in her head, counting from one to two to keep a rhythm. She was so jealous of Gohan. He'd finished like it was nothing, and was laughing with Kyoya on the bleachers. Videl wasn't sure about how she felt about Gohan. Everything she knew excited her at first, but she was beginning to see a boring side of him. Videl wanted excitement. Gohan, as much shit as he went through, was boring. She wished she had something to give her a rush that she had had during her training._

_Videl walked to the locker room, wiping sweat off her face. She, like other girls, was in need for a shower. Another reason she hated Gohan was because runs like the one she had, and other runs in gym were like nothing to him. Videl was caught in her thoughts so much; she didn't notice the brunette boy she crashed into. When she looked up, he looked right into her eyes. He had long brown hair, light brown eyes, and fair skin. He was very cute. Videl blushed as her grabbed her hand and pulled her up. It wasn't an embarrassed blush, but one of wonder. "Are you okay?" He stared at her, concerned. Videl gave a nervous giggle and said, "I'm fine."_

"_Okay. Sorry, but I have a problem with looking where I'm going."_

"_That's a problem of mine too."_

"_I hate it because my girlfriend never seems to have problems with it. She never crashes into anything."_

"_Weird. My boyfriend is the same way."_

"_Oh, my name is Tibias by the way."_

"_I'm Videl. By the way, where is your girlfriend?"_

"_Oh, she's homeschooled, but she is coming to the school in a few weeks. In fact, she was just here for volleyball tryouts."_

_Videl sighed. "I guess she must be pretty."_

"_She is she's beautiful, but she's just too boring for me. I need some excitement."_

"_Really? I feel the same way about my boyfriend, he's the same way."_

"_You know what we should do? We should fuck each other for a little excitement."_

"_That's not a bad idea. You know what? Meet me at the café by the music store down the street."_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

_Videl and Tibias part ways, and Videl felt excitement even though she barely knew that guy. She did know that she had a caring boyfriend, but at that moment, she just didn't care anymore._

_School went by pretty fast for Videl. Maybe it was because of the excitement of what she was about to do. She blew off Gohan; instead of going to the pier for a carnival, she said she wasn't feeling well. Videl found her new toy right where she told him. He had been trying to do a trick on a skateboard; he would pop it up and try to jump on, but failed. Videl laughed and walked up to him. "Hey Tibias. Ready to go?"_

"_Yeah. I can't wait!"  
_

_Videl led Tibias to her mansion and up to her room. She was nervous yet exhilarated at the same time. She sat on her bed and took off her shirt and bra. Tibias began to remove his shirt as well. Videl noticed that for a slim guy, he had a build. Videl took of her shorts and panties, lying back on her bed. Tibias took off his pants and under wear and got on top of her. He didn't take it slow when he got inside; he fucked her fast and hard. Videl was new to this, but loved the feel. Her body jerked with every push and pull. She felt that she would trade this for Gohan any day._

_For the next few weeks, Videl and Tibias would get together after school and go at it. The both loved the excitement, and had no feelings for each other. They just loved the feelings. Afterward, Videl didn't notice how badly she began to treat Gohan. She just knew that she was getting sick of him. One day though, Videl had attended the mock tournament with Gohan and company. She wanted to be with Tibias, but decided against it. One fighter seemed to take all attention from her to the fighter. No matter what Videl said, Gohan was interested with the fighter. Later when she found it was a girl, she knew he couldn't have her if he had herself. Videl tried to be as possessive as possible. Later, in school, when she saw this girl kissing Gohan, she felt possessiveness and guilt wash over her. During the whole Majin Buu thing, she thought Gohan was dead, and began to think about a relationship with Tibias. When Gohan came back, she was shocked, but glad when he left._

Now, Videl realized that she was wrong. She had to break them up, and she knew just the person to help. She pulled out her phone and began to dial him. "Hello?"

"Hi Tibias."

"Hey you need something?"

"Yeah, do you want Jazmine back?"

"Kinda. Why?"

"I have a plan, and I need you to help me with it."

"What's the plan?"

"Valentine's Day is in a few weeks, and I want you to follow her until…"

_The end_

_There you have it. I never really like Videl, and I always thought Gohan could do better. But I don't own anything, so I can't change that. I can only write. I also want to know your opinion on another story I will write in a while so I don't burn out with this one. I'm gonna call it "The Multi-Manga Heroes and Villains Tournament" My favorite anime heroes and villains will compete for a chance to use the items of different manga: The dragon balls, the sacred shikon jewel, the forbidden fruits, the millennium items, the legendary Pokémon Jirachi and Ho-oh, spirit reaper items, and more. And if you want, I will add Jazmine into this tournament if you want to see her in more stories. So what did you think?_

_R&R_


	12. Valentine's Day Surprises

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here's chapter 12. When I have the computer, I will try to update. The only reason I can do it so much is because I had work to do anyways. Sorry for all of the added stuff. Sorry for the sudden use of bad words, but hey, shit happens. Our lovely couple will have their 1st time, and Tibias will make an entrance.

Chapter 12: Valentine's Day Surprises.

(Vegeta' story)

"What do you mean she's not working Valentine's Day?!" Vegeta followed Bulma through the house. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vegeta wanted to spend the night with Bulma, but Trunks would be home. Vegeta couldn't do any of the stuff he wanted to do with Bulma without Trunks' retarded ass messing up something.

Bulma put her hands on Vegeta's shoulders. "It's gonna be her first Valentine's Day with Gohan. I want her to have a good time and spend it with him. Besides, Trunks is staying with Yamcha."

"Who?"

"You know, Yamcha? The baseball player?"

"Who?"

"The one who got blown up by that green thing?"

"Oh! That one!" Vegeta chuckled and Bulma sighed.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine woke up with a warm feeling. She got dressed as usual, and ate her breakfast in a dreamlike state. Her little brother sat down next to her. "What's got you so happy?"

"Oh, little brother. It's Valentine's Day!"

Her older brother made a face. "So what time do you want us out the house?"

"Why would we have to leave the house?"

"Because Jazmine and her boyfriend are gonna screw around today."

"Huh?"

Jazmine hit Dj in the side. "We never told Tj about sex dumbass!" she hissed to him.

"Oh. But still, what time?"

" 6:00."

(Gohan's story)

Gohan was happy the whole morning. Tonight would be the night he finally made love to Jazmine. He looked forward to it; they had been dating for about a good 8 months, and he felt that it was right, since he had no plans to leave her. He just hoped he didn't mess up, or embarrass himself. Goten seemed to notice his brothers mood. "Big brother, why are you so happy today?"

'Because Goten," his mother said. "it's Valentine's Day. A day for love and your brother is planning something big."

"Really? What?"

"It's none of your business, Goten. I should ask you about that girl I saw you with at school the other day." Gohan smirked.

"I don't have a girlfriend, and Lavender and I are just friends!"

"I didn't ask if you had a girlfriend or her name. I was kidding."

Goten turned red. Goku laughed. "Don't worry Goten. Gohan was like that when I first asked about Videl."

Gohan didn't say anything. He was hoping to get through the day without any mention of Videl.

(Tibias' story)

Tibias knew that today, he would get Jazmine back. He followed her with her new boyfriend everywhere they went as they spent the day together; trying to find anything he could use to break them apart. But he found nothing, and he realized how much fun Jazmine could really be. He followed them from a café to an arcade, and then to a park. He realized that maybe he was wrong to cheat on her. But Videl was pretty exciting too, and he wasn't sure which girl would be better for him. _Oh well_, he thought. _At least she hasn't been screwing him._

Tibias would soon find out how wrong he was.

(Gohan's story)

Jazmine led Gohan back to her house, where they went to her room and locked the door. Gohan sat Jazmine on his lap, and began to kiss her as he did back on Christmas. He pulled off her shirt; tasting the caramel skin on her chest and stomach. He ran his tongue up and down her body, loving the taste of her skin. He felt up her body until he reached her chest, removing her bra and kissing her breasts. He gently cupped one and teased her, licking and sucking her skin. He gently closed his teeth around her nipple, and felt her sharp intake of breath, but she didn't protest. In fact, she giggled and moaned at him, and wanted more .She moved his head so that he could work on the other one. He was becoming hard; exciting himself knowing what he was gonna do. Jazmine noticed it to; she gently removed his hands and got on her knees. Gohan closed his eyes, and he felt something warm covering his length. Gohan leaned back and moaned as Jazmine began to suck on him. He felt his hand on her head, making her bob faster. She sucked hard, and didn't let up. Gohan leaned back on his elbows and opened his eyes. He was really surprised at how turned on he was getting just by seeing her head bob. He leaned back and groaned._Wow! If this is how good be down on is, I can't wait to be inside her. _Gohan felt her speeding up once more, and knew he was gonna come soon. He painfully waited and didn't want to come while her mouth was down there, but it was hard; he was too excited and a strong desire was taking over him. Gohan gave himself away to that desire and came, right while her mouth was still on him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that while you were down there." He sighed as he came down from his relief. Jazmine licked her lips." Don't worry about it." She brought her lips back to his and stuck her tongue inside his mouth. Gohan flipped Jazmine over on her back and removed her jeans, kissing her womanhood through her underwear's material. He gently teased her lower body; kissing her waistline and her thighs." Quit teasing me Gohan." Gohan just smiled and brought down her panties; he chuckled and began to lick her forbidden area.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine arched back as Gohan tasted her. She felt his fingers before, but never his tongue, and loved the feel of it. His tongue moved inside her pleasurably, causing her to moan louder. She put her hands on his head; running her fingers through his spikey hair. "Oh, Gohan!" she moaned. A warm feeling was spreading thorough her and her body arched back farther. She leaned back so she could feel more of his touch. She never felt this; it was really new to her, but she loved the way he teased her and pleasured her. He sent a hot feeling through her whole body, and he felt herself feeling something build up, like she wanted to release herself. She moaned again as she gently circled his tongue around her. Finally, she couldn't take anymore and she came, letting Gohan drink her juices. He raised his lips back to hers, not giving her time to come down from her relief, and she released his lips to pull off his shirt and lick his chest. Gohan pulled of his pants and his boxers as she nipped at his neck and chest. Gohan removed her panties and opened her legs.

(Gohan's story)

Gohan grinned down at his lover as she nodded at him, signaling him that he could enter her body. He brought her knees up and growled playfully. Gohan mounted Jazmine and listened to her moan as his hips moved with hers. He knew he should have taken it slower with her, but his desire was taking over him and he couldn't fight it. He drove himself in and out of her with growing speed and didn't have any thought of slowing. Jazmine grabbed his back and scratched him, digging her nails into his back. For some reason, Gohan loved feeling the pain and drove himself harder into her. She screamed and gasped as spasms went wildly through her. Gohan smiled, knowing he could make her scream. He pumped himself deep into his lover, erupting more screams from her. Gohan easily slid in and out of her, until he felt her shift. Jazmine was now on top and placed his shaft inside her. She slowly rode him, but went faster and faster. He loved seeing her body rock on top of him, and grabbed onto her hips, slamming her down harder on him. She screamed out for him again, and leaned down to kiss him. Gohan grabbed her and roughly kissed her. He wanted more of her body and her touch. Letting her go, he smiled up at her. She returned the smile and tossed her head back. He reached up and grabbed her chest, squeezing her breasts.

Gohan lifted Jazmine from on top of him and laid her down, turning her body over and pulling her up. Getting behind her, Gohan rammed himself into her rump. He grabbed her hips and pushed harder into her, loving her scream. Jazmine pushed herself up to meet his throbbing flesh. While they were going at it, they didn't notice the lock on the door jiggling.

(Tibias' story)

Tibias had lost sight of the couple as they left the park. He figured that they would go to her house and watch a move or some dumb shit like that. He jogged to her house and picked the lock of her front door. Strangely, her house was empty; nobody tried to kill him for picking the lock. Tibias took deep breaths as he climbed the stairs to Jazmine's room. He twisted the knob, but found it locked. Tibias sighed and began to pick her lock. Once inside, he knew all chances of getting back with Jazmine were gone.

Jazmine and her new boyfriend were going at. The boy was behind her, ramming himself into her ass. He pulled her hair, causing her to moan out of pain and pleasure. Jazmine twisted around the kiss him, and he stuck his tongue into her mouth. They suddenly screamed out at the same time as they climaxed, and he sharply thrusted himself into her a couple times before collapsing on her bed, laughing and kissing her breathlessly. Tibias knew she wouldn't want him back, but he still called to her.

"Jazmine."

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine couldn't believe that Tibias had come into her room. Gohan quickly pulled her blanket up over both of them. She shot him a grateful glance and proceeded to glare at Tibias. "What do you want?"

"I came to try and get you back."

"It's too late for that."

"Baby please! I didn't mean to cheat on you. It was a one-time thing."

"You're such a liar! I know you were sleeping around before that!"

"How'd you know- I mean- no I wasn't!"

"You are so full of shit."

"Baby, don't do this! I love you!"

"Yeah right! Get the fuck out!"

Tibias looked defeated and walked out, slamming her door behind him. When he was gone, she turned to Gohan. "I'm sorry. I didn't want our Valentine's day to get spoiled."

"It doesn't matter. We still had a great day."

"You're right."

Jazmine and Gohan lay back on her bed. Jazmine laid her head on his chest and listened to him breathe. No matter what, they still had a great Valentine's Day. They lay in each other arms, enjoying the bliss of each other's smooth skin.

_The end_

_I think I got a little too explicit with it, but I saw some fanfics worse than mine, so I don't feel bad. Anyways, I'm not sure when I will start my story about the tournament I mentioned in the last chapter, but I have a good idea of how it will plot out. So what did you think?_

_R&R_


	13. The Aftermath

Because She Knows How I Feel

Hey guys! I am so frickin' sorry! I had loads of work to do for school for a major grade, and plus, some major tests are going on right now. I am so busy, I haven't updated in about 2 weeks. To top it off, I still haven't worked out my update schedule. Sigh, this is just what you would expect from a new writer, but I'm trying my best and I hope that it shows in my work. I also want to address my OC. She's gonna show up in other stories after this one, and though you might get tired of her, I will make the stories worth it, and by request, I'll pair her up with other characters if you want in a couple of one-shots. But enough talk. Here's chapter 13. It will be the aftermath of Valentine's Day.

* * *

Chapter 13: The aftermath

(Gohan's Story)

Gohan woke up thinking he woke up from a dream. A very hot, passionate dream. He kept his arms around his lover, loving the feel of having explored her body in a new way. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her sleeping body. She was so peaceful in her sleep; she looked just like an angel. He reached behind him and grabbed his sketchpad. Jazmine got it for him, and he figured now would be a good time to start using it. He was a good enough artist to draw people, and he would start with the peaceful state of his lover.

* * *

Gohan looked back over the four drawings he'd already done. To anyone, they'd seem amazing, but to him, they just didn't look like _her. _He'd tried drawing her in at a different angle, but he got the same result. He couldn't understand how he messed up her gentle, delicate face, her soft lips, and the shape of her nose. He didn't mess up really; he captured them and it looked like an exact portrait of her, but it looked…off. He sighed. He could draw everyone else, but for some reason, he just couldn't draw her. At least, to him, it looked like he didn't. he pushed all thoughts of doubt away and they got replaced by fear as she woke up from her sleeping, screaming.

(Jazmine's story)

Her dream started out harmless enough. She was wrapped in Gohan's arms, enjoy him, when all of a sudden, a creature with a disgruntled face burst through the ground. Jazmine had tried to hold on, but she was ripped from Gohan's arms. She knew at once that this wasn't a dream, but a premonition. This was bound to happen sooner or later. As Gohan called to her from where he tried to escape wisps of darkness that began to suck the life out of him, Jazmine was dragged to a cliff. As much energy as she tried to make, the demon absorbed it, and had overwhelmed her. She screamed and thrashed as she was closer to the edge. Without another thought, she tried to turn into a Super Rayden to tried to earthbend (this will be explained) to save herself, but the moment she transformed, she felt weak, and every movement she tried to make seemed to take more energy than it should. As the demon cackled, he threw her off the cliff. Without her bending, she wasn't able to save herself, and she screamed to whole way down.

* * *

Jazmine woke up screaming. Gohan wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her. But it wouldn't work. She was too scared to focus. He finally calmed her down and worriedly stared into her eyes. "What happened?"

She hesitated. He didn't know she could see terrible things in the future. "I had a dream that you betrayed me and tossed me aside. I tried to scream for you to get you to see reason, but you kept walking, and something cold attached itself to me, and I was really cold. I couldn't escape the cold. So I screamed." She lied.

"Why would I ever do that?"

"My mind wanders too much."

"Well, I'm right here, and I wouldn't dare do that to you."

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid to think like that."

"I don't find it stupid. I just think you like to imagine possibilities."

"Not one as bad as losing you. I see no reason for my mind to think like that."

Jazmine stared out her window for a minute before Gohan pulled her lips to his, wasting no time in sticking his tongue in her mouth. Jazmine took this sign, and laid back, letting his body adjust back to where it was. She smiled as his hands traveled her, warming her up, and began to warm her whole body in more ways than one.

(Gohan's story)

He watched her in the kitchen as she made breakfast. Even after 8 months of being with her, he still felt that she could be ripped from him any minute. He loved her deeply, Bonding with her after confessing everything, yet he was still scared. She was the best thing that happened to him since he defeated Cell and Majin Buu. Her movements, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, all of it could be stolen away. She could read him like a book, and vice versa. _Please_, he pleaded _please don't let me mess this up. Please don't let me lose her!_

* * *

She stood at the kitchen washing the plates at the breakfast, humming to herself. He smiled and stood up, approaching her. He slowly slid his arms around her and kissed her neck. He felt her body relax into his and felt her smile.

"Gohan! No!"

"I want you."

"We just did again."

"That was in the shower. This is here."

"No! The shower, the wall, the bed, and the ceiling were enough. Let's not do it on the floor."

"I was talking about the table, but the floor works to."

"If I decide to let you in."

"You know you will." He turned her around and kissed her. "I'm not letting you in!" she murmured against his lips. He pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing his body close to hers. "We'll see."

"Oh, no we won't!"

Gohan and Jazmine released each other and looked to the direction of the voice. Her sister stood in the doorway with a disgusted look on her face. Jazmine growled. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear about your Valentine's Day. And please, we eat on that table."

"We weren't gonna do it on the table."

"Well at least the floor would shield me from the view, but it wouldn't block the sound."

"You heard us?!"

"Kinda. But don't worry little sister. I'll let you two tell Dj."

"We're not gonna tell him!"

"Oh, right! He already knows!"

"Get the hell out of here! You don't need to be in here."

"I didn't hear you telling your boyfriend that."

Mariah laughed and walked away, leaving an embarrassed couple standing in the kitchen. He turned to her. "So what now?"

"I think I have an idea. You're gonna love it."

* * *

_So there's chapter 13. 14 will come soon, I promise. I assure you though, I will try to update sooner. I owe you that. By the way, I didn't mean to bite off of avatar, but all Raydens can bend all elements, and they can lighting bend and blood bend when they reach Super Rayden 2. Raydens are more technical than powerful, thus, I found bending more technical than powerful, making them a good opposite of Sayians. So what'd ya think?_

_R&R_


	14. The Qualifications & Betrayel

Because She Know How I Feel

I have nothing to say other than that you deserve this chapter. Its 14 and I feel like I came far with this story. By the way, UmbreonGodofHalo brought up a good point, and I won't call the Raydens super Raydens, because he brought up a point that a lot of races are called "super" so I won't call them that, but I'm not sure what I should call their transformation. And also, Raydens are like fully-realized avatars. They have full control of all elements, and learn to control lighting and blood when they go into their second form, but they can learn that control. And yes, I am calling it bending. I hope that clears up any confusion.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 14: The qualifications and betrayal

(Jazmine's story)

"Gohan, come on. Why won't you talk to me?"

"…"

"What did I do?"

"…"

"Please tell me what I did wrong?!"

"You know what you did."

"Is this about earlier?"

"Yes, and I am still mad."

"How was I supposed to know? I thought it would be fun!"

"You just should have known. That embarrassed me and hurt my pride."

Jazmine watched Gohan walked into the west lawn of Capsule Corps, and sit next to Yamcha and Krillin. She sighed. What about earlier could have been so bad. All she did was…

(Gohan's story)

* * *

"Hey Gohan!"

"Hey Yamcha, Krillin. So what's this about?"

Yamcha spoke up." The last few times we were with your girlfriend, we were too wasted to test her."

"On what?"

"If she good enough for you."

"Okay. Ask away."

"Can you get her to answer them?"

"Okay, but I'm pretty mad at her."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

Gohan sat Jazmine down in front of Yamcha and Krillin. Krillin began first. "So Jazmine, what kinds of things do you like to do?"

"I like a lot of things. I like to draw, skate, fight, eat, cook, sing, paint, waterski, playing videogames, and spending time with my friends and family."

"What kind of videogames?"

"I might seem like a nerd for this, but I like Call of Duty, Naruto, Sonic the Hedgehog, Legend of Zelda, zombie games, shooting games, action games, fighting games, Pokémon, and Yu-gi-oh."

The two men stared open mouthed at her. They couldn't believe what she liked. "O-Okay, well what generation of Pokémon was your favorite and who is Link?" Yamcha was beginning to like her already.

"I liked 2nd, 3rd, and 4th generation, and wasn't Link the hero of legend of Zelda?"

"Yes! So, if you and Gohan were going to the movies, would you rather take him to see Twilight of Need for Speed?"

"Definitely Need for Speed."

"Would you rather go shopping or to an arcade?"

"Arcade."

"Do you like to cook?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well what don't you like?"

"Dresses, birds, annoying people, and Coca-Cola."

Yamcha and Krillin were shocked. No girl could be this perfect. Not one. Gohan pushed them over the edge by saying, "Will you go make me a sandwich?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

The two fighters fainted.

(Vegeta's story)

You'll never win! I am the best at this!" Vegeta roared.

"Maybe second best, because you have no idea who you're dealing with!" Jazmine shot back.

"You really think you can win?"

"I know I can!"

"Umm, Jazmine? I don't think you want to challenge my dad at this. He's never lost." Trunks tugged on Jazmine's sleeve.

"Don't worry Trunks. I can handle this."

Vegeta smirked and got into his stance." Let's just see."

* * *

"YOU LOSE!"

Vegeta stared in disbelief at the screen. No, it wasn't real. It couldn't be real. There was no way. No one bested him at this. Not eve Kakarot. How could he be beaten so easily?

"You underestimated me Vegeta. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't kick ass in Mortal Kombat." Jazmine held up her controller triumphantly. Trunks smiled as well. "I mean the first few minutes, you had me, but I was better and took you by surprise. And you lost!"

Jazmine patted him on the shoulder and walked out the living room as Gohan walked in. "She beat you, didn't she?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Took your pride?"

He nodded again.

"I know that feel bro. Same thing happened to me earlier. It was the ultimate betrayal."

"Same game?"

"No. Worse."

"What game?"

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine was making Trunks lunch when she heard from the living room: "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU?!" She knew it was directed towards her. Vegeta came stomping into the room, looking pissed." YOU DON'T TAKE A MAN'S PRIDE THAT WAY!"

"What way?"

Gohan spoke up." You don't beat your boyfriend at Black Ops, or any Call of Duty for that matter.. You just don't!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You just do!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Ten minutes later, when you were done rubbing it in!"

"I'm sorry!"

"That won't help."

"What about make-up sex?"

"I might still be mad afterwards."

"I'll… do whatever you want! Just don't be mad!"

"_Anything_?"

"_Of course_. But not now. I have stuff to do."

"You better make it worth the wait."

* * *

(Vegeta's story)

Vegeta's rage had subsided, but he was curious. What "anything" could a 16 year old know how to do? Vegeta knew that Sayian had large sizes, and that sex with almost any breed of female was pleasurable, but still, what could they know? He was somewhat satisfied that neither if them got hurt during intercourse, and that there didn't seem to be a problem with the way they walked, so they had to be able to handle it. "Oh well," he said aloud, "At least I don't have to hear anything about pain." Then, as a second thought in his head, he screamed out, "WOMAN! I HAVE A QUESTION!"

(Bulma's story)

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma looked up for the new device she was trying to finish.

"Woman, when you were 16, how much did you know about sex?"

"Not anything farther than the basics. Why?"

"I overheard the girl telling Kakabrat number one she would make a certain activity worth the wait. And she said it like she knew something new."

"So what? Their teenagers, and plus, they're in a new generation, so stuff like that could be overheard of found out about easier."

"We need to know what they mean."

"So you want to spy? Vegeta, that is so wrong!"

"Admit it. Your just as curious as I am."

"Well, maybe I am, but that doesn't mean we spy. We could just ask them."

"They could lie. They're both good at that."

"Whatever. I'm not a part of this."

"Fine, but I'm telling Kakarot and his harpy to help me with it. The two will stay here, and do it here."

"How will you convince them to do that?"

"Easy. I have my ways."

* * *

_What could Vegeta mean? I promise you, I won't write anything too bad, but I'll try to make it as funny as i can. And a lot of these s chapters are basically trial for Gohan and Jazmine._


	15. What the Teens Know

Because She Knows How I Feel

I feel like I should write another chapter and do 2 in one day, so here it is. Chapter 15 is Vegeta's spying plan with Goku, Chichi, and Bulma who make discoveries about our favorite couple, and warning you now, it might be a little…wrong. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 15: What the Teenagers Know

(Vegeta's story)

"I can't believe we're going through with this." Bulma said for what had to be the millionth time. Vegeta rolled his eyes. It was night time at Capsule Corp. and Vegeta had nicely told Gohan and Jazmine to stay the night with them in a spare room. "Then why are you still here?"

"Bulma's right Vegeta. I don't feel right about spying on my son." Chichi admitted. "How'd we even agree to this?"

Vegeta thought back to earlier that day…

_Goku and Chichi were quietly watching TV with each other when it suddenly shut off. Goku stood up, confused." Something outside must have hit the fuse box. I'll go check it out." He stepped into his boots and went around to the side of the house. __**Goku…**__ the wind seemed to call him. __**Come closer…**__ it seemed to say. Goku usually wasn't afraid of anything, but this was new, so he followed the voice into the forest. If Trunks were here, he would have told Goku that he broke horror movie rule # 1: Don't follow creepy voices in the woods alone. __**Almost there…**__"Okay, I must seriously be out of it. Nothing is out here," He said aloud to himself, although he was beginning to shake. __**Are you sure…**__ Goku eyes were suddenly covered with a cloth, and couldn't see. He felt a sharp, thin stab in his arm, and immediately knew what it was. "N-N-N-NEEDLE! I HATE THOSE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" he shouted. __**If you don't do what Vegeta says, and bring yourself and your wife to him, this will be a thousand times worse…**__ Goku didn't want to get stabbed with a needle a thousand times, so he flew home, grabbed Chichi, and flew to Capsule Corp. Vegeta smiled form his position among the trees, coming out only to poke Goku with a stick and cover his eyes._

* * *

"_Oh! Kakarot! What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked as innocently as he could. Goku looked ghost white. His voice shook as he tried to speak. "Oh, you know. I-i-I wanted to bring C-C-Chichi over for a v-v-visit. Y-You know how it is w-w-w-with me. Ha-ha." Vegeta mentally smirked. He couldn't believe he was this good. "Well Kakarot, since you're here, I'll need your help with something that involves your son. It goes like this…_

* * *

Vegeta signaled for everyone to be quiet as they got closer to the door of the room. He cracked it open a peeked inside. Gohan was sitting on the bed, and Jazmine had just exited the shower, a towel wrapped around her body. Gohan seemed to be pleading with her.

"Jazmine! Come on! You didn't let me shower with you, and now you won't talk to me!"

"…"

"Don't pull that with me! What did I do?"

"You know good and well what you did."

"Are you pulling the grudge? I was upset, and it wasn't fair that you rubbed it in!"

"Well, I'm upset that you called Vegeta on me, so I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night."

"But you have to! You promised make-up sex!"

"Yeah, but you have to make it up to me now."

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Sure." Gohan smiled as Jazmine slowly unwound her towel from her body and held it open. He kissed down her whole body.

From outside the door, Vegeta sort of smiled. He felt like Master Roshi for doing this. I mean, the Prince of all Sayians, spying on a half-Sayian brat because he felt like the brat was more masculine than him in the bedroom? Vegeta paused. He was doing this because he felt threatened. By a 16-year-old kid? He was about to back out of this when he heard Goku quietly say," Vegeta, when you said you were spying on Gohan, I didn't know you meant while he's with Jazmine. That seems…perverted." Vegeta whipped around to look at him. "What do you mean?" Goku looked a little sheepish. "Well, he's taking off his pants, and I think they're getting naked."

Bulma sighed. "I knew this wasn't smart. I told you so."

Chichi looked shocked. "I didn't know we were spying on my baby's sex life! I won't do this!"

Vegeta peeked back into the room to see if they heard him, and mentally thanked them, turning his attention back to the others. "Listen. I wanted to know how much they knew and could do in the bedroom, but I didn't want to do it myself, so I tricked Kakarot into doing this. Aren't you curious about either of them?"

Everyone was quiet until Chichi spoke up. "Well, I kinda was, but it wasn't like I was going to spy. I would have asked." Goku and Bulma nodded their agreement. Vegeta looked at all of them, shrugged, and turned his attention back to the lovers. "If you want to as and risk being lied to, go on ahead. But if you want to know the truth, come and look."

Reluctantly, the others joined him at the door.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine pushed herself off the dresser and pushed Gohan away from her and to the bed, where she jumped on top of him. He tried to grab her chest, but she pushed his hands back behind his head, and held them their while she rode him. She heard a moan rumble in his throat, and loved the sound of it. She loved that fact that right now, she had him under her control. She was just about to kiss him when she heard a sneeze coming from the doorway. Then it swung all the way open and she saw who was behind it. More like who had fallen through it. "OH MY KAMI! VEGETA, GOKU, BULMA, CHICHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She and Gohan detangled themselves from each other and covered up.

" Umm, surprise?" Goku laughed nervously.

* * *

(Gohan's story)

"Why were you guys spying on us?"

"It was him!" Goku wasted no time in ratting Vegeta out. Vegeta glared at him." You didn't have to come!"

"You threatened me with needles! I didn't want to. But you scared me!"

"You're a grown man Kakarot! Why are you scared of needles?!"

"ENOUGH!" Jazmine screamed.

Gohan looked at her, but then turned back to everyone. "Why did you spy on us?"

"Cuz' Vegeta was scared you were bigger and better than him at sex!" Goku quickly explained.

Gohan and Jazmine stared at each other. "Why didn't you just ask?" Everyone anime fainted.

(Vegeta' s story)

Vegeta lay in his bed beside Bulma sulking. He was so embarrassed. How could he make a fool of himself like that? He closed his eyes, but they shot open as he heard moans and thumping from upstairs.

"YES GOHAN! RIGHT THERE! YES!"

"YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU?! OH, MAN! YOU FEEL GREAT!"

Vegeta growled. He might have made a fool of himself, but for this time, he would admit that for now, he was outclassed.

* * *

_THE END_

_That's it. No ending notes. I feel horrible for doing this, but a friend told me about when this happened to her brother, and I laughed and used it._


	16. Is It Really Love?

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here is chapter 16. No comments.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 16: Is It Really Love?

(Jazmine's story)

The Next Morning…

Jazmine woke up the next morning wrapped in Gohan's arms, feeling more satisfied than before. His breath tickled the back of her neck, and his arms secured her waist. His body was tightly against her. Other than their interruption last night, she was very happy. Untangling herself from Gohan, Jazmine got up to take a shower and think.

As the water ran over her, Jazmine thought about the past few weeks with Gohan. They'd been the best of her life, but they were filled with nothing but sex. Technically, they weren't having sex 24/7, but still, was that all Gohan wanted to get close to her for? Was it really a relationship, or was it pure sex? Did Gohan truly love her, or would he walk away and leave her if she suggested going further and getting married? Jazmine shook her head. She shouldn't doubt her relationship with him over a couple of weeks. Especially if it was just sex in those weeks. It was purely natural for teens to do this. Her mother and sister both told her this would happen over the first few weeks of the sexual part of a relationship. She smiled. It wasn't anything to doubt, it was just natural for her to feel this way and want what she did. Her smiled got wider as she felt a strong body press against hers. "If you're wondering why I didn't wake you, I wanted to get clean, and I wanted to eat. I'm really hungry."

"I don't mind that you didn't wake me. I heard the water running, and I decided that you might want some company."

"I wanted to clean up, especially considering last night."

"You'll get clean. Just not at this moment."

"I figured as much."

Jazmine could eat later.

* * *

Jazmine went downstairs and was surprised to see Bulma at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. Jazmine was surprised, but she figured that Bulma was an early riser. "Hi Bulma."

"Hi Jazmine. Sit down for a minute. I want to talk to you." Jazmine pulled up a chair and sat in front of Bulma.

"Want something to drink?" Bulma pulled out some orange juice.

"Sure." Bulma poured the younger girl a glass and sat back down." Now let's talk."

* * *

(Bulma's story)

"How do you feel about Gohan?"

She watched Jazmine's face flash from surprise to thoughtful. She obviously felt many emotions, and was trying to put her thoughts into words. "I feel like he's someone that I've been dreaming about. I do love him; I'm just kinda worried that I might be rushing into things."

"I see. You do know about his past with Videl right?"

Jazmine didn't seem to faze, but Bulma caught a flash of anger in her eyes. "I know enough about it. It bothers me a little, and she's been stalking him and calling his phone, but I think I know enough to assure me."

"I'm guessing that you know she was his first kiss, and possibly his first flame."

"Yeah, but your first isn't always the best."

"You seem confident about everything."

"I don't see a reason to doubt."

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. Gohan, as you know already, isn't normal, and although he has a lot of friends now, he wasn't always social. And he went through more during his childhood than most people. I mean, you trained growing up, but that was just for fun, right?"

"Bulma, with how social and normal I seemed when we first met, I was just like Gohan."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was little, everyone called me a freak because I couldn't really control my power. I didn't have many friends, and I went to a small, short hour gram school. I had to leave to find and kill a demon named Nightshade. I spent most of my life searching and destroying him, and his brothers and sisters."

"But why?"

"You know how people talk of demons, and you know how they say that they live in a world close to ours?"

"Yeah, but being a woman of science, I never believed them."

"Well, most of my childhood was spent chasing down demons, most of which who were manifested of the seven deadly sins. Others who just happen to get through the interdimensional space-time portal that separates the worlds."

"Jazmine, you sound like you had a rough childhood, but that isn't the topic now. You _do_ know that Videl and Gohan had a connection, right? I mean, they were the first for each other."

"I know that, and even though it was like that, I felt something the moment I saw him."

"He was someone else's."

"And that someone treated him like property. He was like something that was being used for show, and has something else to use to amuse them while the first was waiting."

"I get that but, don't you feel upset about taking him from someone else?"

"But if that someone else was cheating on him, wouldn't I be doing a good thing?"

"You would be, now that I think about it. Does Gohan talk about her? Does he compare you to her?"

"No, he only talks about her when I ask."

"Okay. Ho-how does Gohan treat _you_?"

"He treats me like a princess. But I know e's scared, like I'm really fragile, and one wrong move and I'll shatter. And to be honest, I feel the same way. I don't want to make a move that could break him. He doesn't need that."

Bulma looked into her eyes. Jazmine showed nothing but love and compassion for Gohan. They really were good for each other. "Okay. I'll accept that. I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what you may go through, he will always be there for you. He loves you, and will go through Heaven and Hell for you."

"Thank you Bulma." Jazmine stood up and began to leave.

"By the way, who was Nightshade?"

* * *

(Jazmine story)

Jazmine reflexes her the only thing that kept the glass from shattering when she dropped it. She hadn't talked about Nightshade since her final fight with him six years ago. Nightshade and his siblings were horrible, and each personified one of the seven deadly sins. She hated talking about them, not even to Gohan, but she was going to tell him.

But first, she would tell Bulma.

"Nightshade was nothing you've ever seen before…"

* * *

_The End_

_There you have. Sorry, but no Vegeta in this one. Next few chapters will be Nightshade and his siblings. I hope you like this one._

_R&R_


	17. Nightshade, Pt 1

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here is 17. Nightshade, the villain from the last chapter, will be telling his story about Jazmine and his siblings. I made this up completely, and hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 17: Nightshade, Pt.1

(Nightshade's story)

Lonely. That was all Nightshade, a pure night colored demon with a disgusting face and pure black eyes, could feel. Loneliness. He lost it all, but he would regain it back. His siblings were lost to a girl, all in two year, and for he himself, The battle was six years ago, and though it could have destroyed him, all it did was weaken him, and scatter him around. But thanks to the power of the mortals, he would be coming. Soon. And when he did, he would get revenge on her. He would kill Jazmine.

* * *

_8 years ago…_

_Nightshade, beside his siblings, watched the world below him. The world of mortals, who power they fed off of. "Well, well, well. I think I sense some gluttony coming from the 234__th__ section of this country. The place is… East City" said Manylayers, a.k.a Gluttony. Nightshade, a.k.a. Anger, smiled as his brother began to lead them towards the source. Nightshade knew that where there was one, there was one syn, there were others. "I sense some lust and betrayal coming from there as well." Said Redrose and Bloodrose, a.k.a Lust and Envy. They were twin demons, both ink and red, and were very pretty, behind the mist that cover their face. Redrose had a red slash across her heart, and Envy had a purple one across hers. Nightshade just cackled. They mortals didn't know that while they did as they did, they Syns would grow stronger._

* * *

_In East City_

_Nightshade watched his sisters eyes widen at the sight below than. In east city, there was a man named Yamcha, who was a very good baseball player. Other players looked at him in Envy, and Redrose breathed in the essence of it. Yamcha was such a fool. He didn't know that while he gloated about his team's recent success, his sister was feeding off of it. And Bloodrose was breathing in the essence of lust as she watched him charm a girl into going to his house with him. She smiled. She could get good power form him, knowing that he had someone waiting for him. Nightshade nudged Bloodrose and followed the pitiful man._

_Nightshade realized that he should have brought along Redrose and Egosmith, a.k.a Pride, along with him to feed off this Yamcha person. His thoughts were so fun to listen to. _

_**Man, I can't believe that Bulma is pregnant by Vegeta. And to top it off, I sensed more than one power level coming from Bulma, so she can't lie about it! I knew there was more to the story than she let on. Well, two can play at this game. Kaya has been watching me for a long time. I think I can get a good time outta her. Bulma broke it off anyways, so no point in trying to keep up pursuit of her.**_

_Nightshade watched Yamcha seduce the woman and join with her. He laughed. Humans were so easily to take from._

* * *

_A couple hours later…_

"_Hey!" a small voice screamed. Nightshade looked up. The voce came from a small girl. She was small, had ice blue eyes, and smooth skin. Her face showed nothing but determination and wonder._

"_You can see me?" Nightshade was baffled._

"_Yeah I can see you! And I can your thoughts as well. You can take energy from humans and use it for you own power?"_

_Nightshade just smiled. This girl had no idea what she was getting into, but he still wondered why she could see him. His smile faded as more kids joined her. Two pairs of twins, one pair composed of a brown haired girl and a black haired boy, and the other was a silver haired boy and a flamed haired boy. Nightshade knew that his brother, one of the weakest, Ragerush, a.k.a Wrath, a skinny, bright demon with scars all over his body, could take them. Nightshade snapped his fingers. Ragerush charged the small girl. She sidestepped him, but thrusted her fist out to the side. It struck Ragerush right when he was next to her. He was vaporized into a shadowy mist, and Nightshasde felt his power released into the night. He wasn't scattered. He was now dead, and Nightshade didn't have the power to cast the spell to recreate him. Slowsloth, a.k.a Laziness, a fat, blue blob, let out a shout and phased behind the girl. She jumped into the air, and kept her feet together, using the force to propel herself to the ground, and slammed them into him. Slowsloth was killed on impact._

_In less than two minutes, Nightshade lost two brothers. All done by a little girl. "What your name?" he hissed._

"_My name is Jazmine. And even if you beat me, you'll have to fight the other warriors behind me." She gestured to the other kids. They didn't seem like much, but if the girl could kill two in not ime flat, he wasn't going to stick around and find out. "See ya kid."_

_Nightshade took his leave._

* * *

_In an abandoned warehouse…_

"_I don't believe this! We lost two brothers in a short time! And by a small child no less!" Bloodrose was closest to Ragerush, so she would have strong feelings for his death. Nightshade stepped down from his chair. "Calm yourself. Shouting will do nothing. We'll just have to wait for more Syns, and then we can destroy her. Be patient." He leveled his gaze with Bloodrose's. She sighed in frustration and walked out. Nightshade didn't know that this was the last he would see of his sister._

_(Bloodrose's story)_

_Bloodrose found the house of the girl and snuck into her room. She was asleep, her mouth forming a small "o" in her slumber. Bloodrose would have thought it was cute, but she saw nothing but disgust in the small girl. She raised her arms, forming it into a claw, and prepared to strike the girl right across her heart…_

_And vanquished where she once stood, dead._

_Bloodrose didn't see Jazmine's brother creep silently into his sister's room. He always came to check on her in the night after she fell asleep. Dj saw Bloodrose and instantly killed her with an energy blast. The force caused Jazmine to wake up. "Dj, what are you doing? Is something wrong?" Jamzine at up and rubbed her eyes. Dj walked to her and kissed her forehead. "Nothing Jazmine. Nothing at all. I took care of it. Go back to sleep. Love ya." He pulled her covers back up and smoothed back her hair, before closing her door and returning to her room._

* * *

_**The End**_

_**I'm not sure how long I'll make Nightshade's story, but I'll make it as good as I can. Sorry if it isn't what you wanted. So what'd you think?**_

_**R&R**_


	18. Nightshade, Pt 2

Because She Knows How I Feel

Gonna start taking requests for what you want to see in chapters, and if you want more fights, I'll do it. So here is 18, which is the next part of Nightshade's story. I'm sorry if Its confusing. And a side note, they can travel through time, which will come into play in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 18: Nightshade, Pt.2

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade couldn't believe that he hadn't heard form Bloodrose for the next couple of hours. Usually when she was in a mood, she came back half an hour later, but tonight was different. She hadn't come back, and the sun was already beginning to rise. "Uh… Nightshade?" Manylayers had cautiously approached his brother. "What is it Manylayers?" Manylayers swallowed. "You know how I'm closest to Bloodrose and Redrose?"

"You're wasting my time, brother!"

"Bloodrose is dead."

Nightshade paused. "You mean, completely?"

"Yes."

Nightshade was speechless. Bloodrose had probably gone to kill the girl form earlier, and failed. Now, nightshade had lost 3 of his siblings." I know what we must do." He spoke aloud. The other gathered around him. "I shall open a portal to the past, about 3 years before now, and we'll kill her back then." The others nodded. Nightshade gathered his power and chanted the spell that would send them to the past. _**"***__**Scriptorium aperire! Mitte nos in praeteritum! nos disperdere nos adjuvet, qui multos perdidit**__**!**__** Ego præcipio tibi, aperta!**__***"**_

A portal opened before him and his brothers and sister. Nightshade nodded at the others and jumped through.

* * *

3 years ago…

(Jazmine's story)

Young Jazmine sat in her usual spot in her gram school. In the back corner of the class, away from everyone. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, but she heard it, as she constantly did. The whispers of her classmates as she was talked about.

"There goes the freak again."

"She's so weird."

"I heard she can go into people's dreams."

"I heard she has a second head she hides from everyone."

"Nobody likes her."

"She's can stay by herself, I don't want her near me!"

"Neither do I."

Jazmine sighed. She had heard it all before. One day, at the park, she'd jumped up a large oak tree to retrieve a ball that the other kids had kicked up there. When she'd tried to give it back, they'd called her a freak and ran off. She got angry and crushed the ball between her hands. Ever since then, she had no friends. The bell rang for them to go home. Jazmine exited the school and walked by herself to her house. She didn't see the weird portal open up behind her. Nor did she see the four beings drop from it.

* * *

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade couldn't believe that three years from now, the confident young girl who'd killed his brothers, was a sulking mess, walking by herself. If he could, Nightshade would have felt pity for her. But she murdered his family, and people who did that had to pay. He slowly approached her, and began to form a claw out of his hands.

"What do you want?

Nightshade paused. He didn't know that she could hear him. Could she have read his thoughts?

"I didn't read your thoughts, well, except for just then, but I smelled your scent. I'll ask you again. What do you want?" she didn't turn, just stayed where she was.

"I want you dead!" Nightshade lunged for her.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine heard him lunged before she saw it. In one swift move, she whipped her leg around and prepared to kick him in his face. Nightshade was swifter than her at this moment of time, and easily dodged it. Jazmine was surprised, but she charged small energy blasts and launched multiple ones at the villain. Everyone was dodged. She began to get angry, and decided that a frontal assault would be best. She charged him, but phased to the left and kicked him in the back. Her attack didn't do a thing. She tried unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks, but none of them fazed him. She knew that she was tiring out. He noticed it too, and threw a large energy wave at her. Jazmine couldn't dodge it and got directly hit in her chest. Before she blacked out, she heard him whisper in her ear, "This is exactly what you deserve for killing my brothers and sister. Lay here and die!"

* * *

(Nightshade's story)

"_****Scriptorium aperire! nostri olim factum est? Tempus rescissa misit nos ad hæc ita fieri videamus, quid malum, quod fecerat dignum: Aperire!**"**_

Nightshade laughed as the familiar portal he went through opened again, as they returned to their time. What was waiting was not what he expected. Standing in the middle of the floor of the warehouse, was Jazmine. "Well, well, well Nightshade. Wonder where you went. Have fun?" she teased. Nightshade growled. "How did you find me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've been chasing you around for three years ever since you attacked me on my way home from school. I left that stupid place and began my search with my family for you. And now, you're gonna pay." Her voice was deadly calm. Nightshade, being a demon, was beginning to fell a shaking in the pit of his stomach. What was this emotion called? "It's called fear!" she said into his ear, before pressing her hand into his back, an energy ball formed there. He was launched into a couple of boxes, stunned. Jazmine ran to him, jumped, and slammed her feet into his chest. The wind was knocked from him. He looked into the eyes of the girl who was so alone and weak three years before. Had he not gone into the past, maybe he could have prevented this ambush. He cursed. He might have been the strongest and smartest, but he could have at least expected this coming.

* * *

_THE END_

_I used Latin for the chant, since I thought it was beautiful and fitting. I don't have much to say, but I'll update when I can. So what'd ya think?_

_R&R_

_Translations:_

_*Open portal! Send us to the past! Help us to destroy the one who destroyed many of us! I command you, Open!*_

"_**Open portal! Our deed of the past is done! Reopen and send us to our current time so we may see what we have done to she who deserved the hurt that was caused! Open!**"_


	19. Nightshade, Pt 3

Because She Knows How I Feel

This is 19, and Nightshade has returned to the present and Manylayers will fight Jazmine.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 19: Nightshade, Pt.3

(Manylayer's story)

Being the second strongest of his seven siblings, Manylayers was almost as powerful as Nightshade. But standing there, watching his brother get pummeled by a little girl was hard to watch. He wanted to help, but Nightshade was stubborn; he wouldn't want any help in his fights. Even though there was punishment for helping Nightshade when he didn't request it, Manylayers had to do something. Giving his other brother and sister a sad smile, Manylayers charged into battle.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

She grabbed Nightshade by the leg and spun her body powerfully in a circle. She spun as fast as she could on her feet, before releasing his leg and watching him go flying. She laughed as he crashed into a wall, broke through it, and fell into the dirty water below the land the warehouse sat on. She guessed that he would drown. "Well, he probably died down there. That means that there are only 3 syns left. Better go take care of the rest," she muttered to herself. Before she could turn around to finish off the rest, she was slammed by the full impact of a big weight. She flew off the side and almost tumbled into the water, but she caught herself mid-air at the last moment. She righted herself, but got slammed again. She looked into a fat blue face. His eyes bulged under their sockets, and his cheeks puffed out farther than his face. "So you must personify Gluttony. Packing enough under that belly now aren't ya?" she patted his big stomach.

* * *

(Manylayer's story)

Manylayers didn't like to be teased, although he'd heard enough fat jokes form his brothers and sisters. From this little girl, who was the cause of death for his family, the insults fueled him with rage, part of which he transferred to his drowning brother. Focusing on his rage he chanted, "_**Hoc industria ad transibit concavi fratrem meum. plus quam mihi opus est. Confortans eum! Recupera potestas!**_ "He waited for his channeled up anger to transfer to his brother. When enough energy that revives his brother had left him, he turned to his opponent. *_**Da mihi virtutem ulcisci qui perdidi**_,*" he said in their Latin origin language. He watched her face flash from confusion to surprise as he spoke and then brought his fist down onto her face. He didn't stop there; he swung his foot into the air, and violently rolled his whole body down, foot extended, into the small child. She was hit again by the impact and hit the water, causing a huge wave to form from her effect. He wanted to make sure she died. He raised his hands to the sky and he charged power into them. When he gathered enough for a killing blow, he shouted, "_**Nunc mori**_!" and forcefully brought his hands down, all his energy released into the murky water.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine was hit by cold water when she was hit, and then felt a rush of heat heading towards her. She opened her eyes, but saw nothing in the dark water. She looked to where the bubbles of her limited breath rose, and saw a bright blue light. It got closer and closer, until it was right in front of her. "What-",she had no time to finish as the energy knocked the rest of her already limited breath out of her.

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade felt the red-hot feeling of anger spread through him, reviving him. How could this have happen? He hadn't done a spell to gather it, so why did it come? Did someone get it for him? He felt a sudden impact beside him, and turned to the source of the force. Then, a great wave of energy crashed into the same area, He was surprised to see Jazmine, eyes closed, drifting in the water, dead. Manylayers must have gathered up rage and sent some to him and then used the rest to kill the girl. He rose up out of the water and smiled. "Congratulations brother. You defeated the girl who killed the others. I am very proud. I am always grateful for you all, and I must be even more now. I would have died if not for you." Although he usually was angry all the time, Nightshade was very happy. He now could feed off the essences of the world and conquer it without fail.

* * *

Present…

(Bulma's story)

Bulma sat back in her chair. After everyone had eaten, she and Jazmine had gone out to a café to finish Jazmine's tale. Jazmine couldn't bring herself to tell Gohan about her story, and she didn't want to scare Trunks, or ruin the mood of the morning. So they faked smiles, made breakfast, and chatted like nothing was wrong. She had no idea that while Goku and the others fought impossible enemies, Jazmine fought some right here on Earth, who could be just as deadly. She knew something was up when she'd heard about random factories exploding, or weird lights in the sky, but she hadn't expected this to come from Jazmine's fights. "so you almost died? How did you survive?" Jazmine had taken a deep breath and sipped her juice. "It wasn't enough to kill ne, but I did almost drown. But I saw a red haze, and when I snapped out of it, Manylayers was dead, and there was black sludge on my hands and clothes. I panicked, and the other syns fled. So I went home, rested and told everyone what happened. My mother told me that my rage brought out deeply hidden power that came out when my rage did. I had to learn to control that."

* * *

Back to the story…

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine felt cold. More cold than she'd ever felt. She'd never been this cold, and never wanted to feel this anymore. She wanted to move, but couldn't. She didn't even have any consciousness to help her. She tried to open her eyes, tried to move, but failed. _Come on body! Move! _Jazmine willed herself to move, but to no avail. She wanted to do something, but couldn't. She suddenly felt angry, and her eyes snapped open. She felt like she left her boy, and something else took its place. She rose out of the water to face the syns, and set her hazy sights on Manylayers.

* * *

_THE END_

_I told you that I'm no good at fights, but like I always said, I try. How do you like it?_

_R&R_

_Translations:_

_Give me the strength to avenge who I've lost._

_Pass this energy to my sunken brother. He needs it more than i do. To strengthen him! Recover his power!_

_Now die!_


	20. Nightshade, Pt 4

Because She Knows How I Feel

Two chapters in one day! I was on a roll, and had to continue. So here is chapter 20. Wow! Look how far I've come in this story! I feel so proud!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 20: Nightshade, Pt. 3

(Jazmine's story)

The haze had surrounded her, but she had a creepy sense that she liked it. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to kill. She wanted nothing more than to destroy the syns. And she was going to. These thoughts had hardly been comprehensible; the haze was too uncontrollable. As she faced Manylayers, she loved the sense of fear she felt form it. It filled her with a new sense. "I feel your fear," she spoke in a voice that wasn't hers. "I might decide to let you wallow in it, but I want to kill you quickly." She slowly walked towards him, watching him limber backwards. She raised her hand, pulling the tips of her fingers into a forward point. She ran towards the syn, and jumped behind him. She ducked between his legs and hit pressure points she knew that were in humans and demons. She struck him behind his knees, and phased away before he could fall on her. He did just as she expected and fell. Jazmine, now beside him, kicked him in his side, then in his jaw, and then square in his stomach. Manylayers wasn't prepared for this, and wasted most of his energy trying to kill her. Jazmine knew this and took advantage of it and used an original attack. "See if you can take this!" she collected energy into her hand, and launched her quarter power energy wave at him. She couldn't use all her power; she needed more to finish him for good.

* * *

(Manylayers' story)

He couldn't believe that he was being easily defeated by a gril. Where did her sudden jump of power come from? She wasn't as strong as he was when their fight first began, so why is she so strong now? After her wave crashed into him, he charged at her, and multiple attacks were thrown, only to be met by another arm or leg. Manylayers slowly felt her overwhelming him. She was just too much.

(Nightshade's story)

If stubbornness was a bad habit of the syns, it would be the death of them. When they were younger, they'd made a pact that they would never interfere with anyone else's fight. Though that was a couple hundred years ago, it still lasted up until now. He had a lot of respect for his siblings, but there was never a time in their lives'' that required them to help one another in a fight. All of that could change right now. His other siblings felt it as well, because they all bristled with anger. One of his other brothers, Voracity, a.k.a Greed, began to pace. Nightshade shot a warning glance at him, and turned back to his brother. He watched his movements slow down as she gained the upper hand. She gave him a swift uppercut, and was a blur of motion as she attacked him at every angle. Manylayers couldn't keep track of her, and plummeted towards the ground. Nightshade and company had scattered out of the way. The blue blob he called his brother hit the ground with a sickening thud. Nightshade approached him and gently prodded his brother. Manylayers weakly open his eyes and stared up at his brother. His eyes were unfocused, but he still tried to speak. "Kill her for me, _**frater**_, and make sure you avenge me. Remember: _**Licet obscuro adhuc partem sanguinis, et sanguinem familiae manet in sæculum, quocumque accidit. Rei familiaris, quam-"**_He never got to finish.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine slammed her elbow deep into the throat of her enemy, and felt satisfaction in hearing his diaphragm snap beneath her elbow and his flesh. She needed to make sure he was dead, and concentrated her energy into a sharp point. She aimed it directly at his heart and let it slash into his flesh, and penetrate his heart. When she pulled her arm back, it was covered in his black blood. His unfocused eyes had gone blank; staring sightless into the sky. Whatever he had to say, it wouldn't be said. She'd finished him.

* * *

She felt the red haze lift from her, and she felt like herself again. Her body and emotions were under her control again, and she could focus on calming herself. When he looked down, she felt like losing her lunch. Blank eyes had stared into hers, and though she knew she had to kill him, she thought he would be into wisps like the other. But to feel actual _blood_ on her hands was a whole different story. She didn't stay in the same place any longer. She ran home at a super-fast speed, not wanting the other to feel her energy.

* * *

_Present…_

(Bulma's story)

Bulma watched Jazmine's face as she retold the feeling of having someone's blood on her hands. "It was horrible. I didn't even want to feel blood. But I did it. I killed someone. Even though he was evil, the look on his face was horrible. I hate having to kill things, but my uncle, the one who trained me, told me that to keep myself alive, I had to kill what was trying to kill me. I never liked that rule, and I risked everyone lives by not following it. It's so hard to know that someone died by your hand, and that their blood would forever stain you." She had paled, and Bulma gently placed an arm on her shoulder. She let the girl slowly recompose herself for a while. She seemed tiny; a small person who had seen more than any other person at a young age. Doing things regular kids don't do. Except for kids like Gohan, who knows what it's like to be halfblooded alien offspring. He knows what its' like to do stuff other kids won't do, or see, in their lives. She guessed it was because she knew how Gohan felt, which made her his perfect match.

(Jazmine's story)

She felt Bulma's arm on her, and guiltily wished that it was Gohan's. The premonition she had earlier had come back in a white flash, but this time, showed even more to come. Being ripped away from Gohan. Being dragged to the cliff. Feeling her energy being sapped from her. Looking to Gohan, only to see his dead body on the bodies of her friends and family. And finally, the sense of being thrown off a large cliff. "Bulma?" she lifted her head. "What?" Bulma gently lifted her. "I need to tell you about a premonition I had. Basically I was with Gohan when…"

* * *

_THE END_

_There you have it. No closing notes but: So what'd ya think?_

_**Translations: Brother**_

_**Though we are dark, we still share blood, and the blood of family lasts throughout the ages, no matter what happens. Family matters more than-**_

_Vegeta: How come I wasn't there for 3 chapters?!_

_Me: you didn't fit into the story!_

_Vegeta: Why not?_

_Me: Because I like your character, but you don't fit into this part of the story! Just wait. I'll make sure your possessive lust chapters last a while!_

_Vegeta: Wait, What?!_

_R&R_


	21. Nightshade, Pt 5

Because She Knows How I Feel

I need to correct myself on an error I found in the previous chapter. It was meant to be part 4, instead of part 3. This is part 5. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 21: Nightshade, Pt.4 ( Cell, androids, and ultimate anger)

* * *

(Nightshade's story)

_During the time of the Cell games…_

Nightshade watches the program on the stolen TV about the new creature named Cell. He though he himself was bad, but Cell was worse. He was stronger than all 7 syns combined. Earlier that week, he felt anger and wrath coming from men named Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillin. Cell was also giving off high anger levels. He watched Cell as he talked on the program.

"**I want for all of the best fighters in the world to fight me at my Cell Games. Bring as many fighters as you want, it doesn't matter to me. You will fight me one-on-one; when one person falls, someone else can take his place. If you win, the world is saved, and you can call yourself one of the greatest fighters alive. Lose, and the Earth loses as well. That's right! If all participants are knocked out of the ring, then I guess no one else will be fighting, and I destroy the world. I'll give you ten days to prepare. The arena will be located about 20 miles from West (East maybe?) city. The fights will begin at 12:00 that day. All fighters will assemble at that time, and if no one shows, then I guess it's an automatic disqualification, and the world goes 'boom'!" Then he blasts a hole through the wall that destroys half the city and says "This is a sample of what you will be fighting", then he flies out the hole.**

Nightshade already has a plan assembled, and as long as fighters are angry enough to fight and protect the world, Jazmine will stand no chance.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine takes deep breaths as she took in the news of the Cell games. She had felt Cell's power when h transformed, and she knew no person on earth that was strong enough to beat Cell. She sighed. The world would end and there would be nothing she could do about it. Until a bright flash appeared in front of her eyes.

_When she opened her eyes, she was standing on a plateau, watching the Cell games taken place. One day, sporting an orange gi and spikey golden hair, was going toe-to-toe with Cell. The fighter cupped his hands and charged a bright blue beam in them. He disappeared, and reappeared in front of Cell, launching the beam at Cell. When the smoke cleared, the only thing left was a lower body. She would have cheered, but the scene changed._

* * *

_Now, she was standing directly across from Cell, listening to someone talk. "It's your turn now, Gohan." She heard collective gasps, and realized that she was in the place of the man fighting earlier. She felt herself fly over to the plateau, and placed her hands on a boys shoulder. The boy looked unconfident about the whole thing, but before he could talk the vision changed again._

* * *

_She was now floating in the air, her body hurting worse than it had before, and she felt like she had no energy to catch herself as she fell to the ground. She hit the ground, wincing in pain as her body screamed at her for falling, but laughed. He was gone; Cell was dead._

Jazmine opened her eyes and swayed as the vision ended. Every time she had a vision, she felt everything that happened to the person whose point of view she saw. But she knew that the world wsa safe. Btu still, the future could change at any moment, and she would see that, but after it happened. "Mom! You need to come here!"

* * *

Jazmine sat back after telling her mother and her siblings what she had saw, and what she thought could happen. Her mother thought for a minute, and the spoke. "There is a place that you can train in that squeezes a whole year of training into a day. There is a lookout, reaching the highest altitudes of Earth, which holds this place. When I was younger, I had a premonition of a boy named Goku who tried to train there. I went shortly after to see if it were true. Find this place, and ask for a man named Mr. Popo. He can help you from there." Everyone nodded, and after a quick call to Yuki and Kyoya, they set off for the Lookout.

* * *

"We'll have to come back." Dj observed. Jazmine nodded. There were already a number of people gathered who were going to use the room. Based on what they heard, it would be another two days before they could use it. "Wait! I have an idea. Remember that guy? I need to talk to him." Without waiting for an answer, Jazmine flew over to the Lookout edge peeked over. Mr. Popo was standing next to the man from her vision. She phased above the crowd and threw a rock down. From the angle, it seemed like it came from beside the Lookout, so Mr. Popo had gone to investigate.

(Mr. Popo's story)

Mr. Popo walked over to where the rock was thrown from and was surprised to find a gril there. "Victoria?" he called the name of the girl form long ago who had come to confirm the rumors of the Lookout. "Sorry," she replied." But everyone say that I look like my mother when she was younger. I'm here daughter, Jazmine."

Mr. Popo smiled. "Any child or friend of Victoria of a friend of mine. What can I do for you?"

"I heard about a room that can alter time. There are seven of us who wanted to use it. I'd go in with my brother, my sister requested time in there by herself, and my two almost twin cousins would do it together. Would that be okay?"

"Your manners are like those of your mothers, always so polite. In about two days, the Lookout will be clear. I think it would be best though to sneak through. The other fighters will be gathered here and might tell you no, what with you being so young."

She smiled. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means!"

"I think I might have one. But go child. Someone is approaching!"

"Thanks again!" and with that, she was gone.

(Jazmine's story)

"We can use it in two days, but we'll have to sneak in. There might me other people here who would tell us no because we're kinda young." Everyone nodded in approval. Cell, and Nightshade as well, had better prepare for what's coming.

* * *

_THE END_

_Sorry that there wasn't much Nightshade. And sorry about all the line breaks, but time passed, so that was an indicator. So what'd ya think?_

_R&R_


	22. Nightshade, Pt 6

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here is 22. I hope more people get into the story. I work really hard and hope you like it. I know the chapters are about Nightshade, but Jazmine is telling what she knows, and Nightshade comes in at some points.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 22: Nightshade Pt. 6 (into the chamber)

(Jazmine's story)

"So this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's so…empty, or blank." Jazmine stepped out of the area of room that would function as bedroom and kitchen. Her and her brother had chosen to go last, wanting to spend whatever time they had in there together. Jazmine slowly began to wander towards the blank white area. She stepped out from the room and collapsed. For some reason, she felt like her whole body was made of lead. Dj walked out beside her like it was nothing. "How are you doing that? Why am I so heavy?" she whined. Dj chuckled." The gravity in here is intense. You're not used to it, but don't worry. It'll get better as you adjust." Jazmine shakily got to her feet. "That still doesn't explain how you can stand it," she muttered. Dj didn't seem to hear her and instead had a serious look in his eyes. "Listen Jazmine," he began." We only have a max of two days in here. I want to work on transforming you so that you reach the Realization State of being a Rayden. You'll reach unimaginable heights of power, and you'll be able to manipulate the elements around you. We'll start on that, and then work on training in that state to maintain it. Mr. Popo said another set of warriors tried it and it worked, and recommended that we try it." Jazmine sighed. "But won't I hold you back from your training?" He laughed. "You'll be helping me train. Don't worry. Beside, I've already reached my Realization State. Watch!" Dj took a couple of steps back and began to power up. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" he hair stated to glow in a silvery shade. His eyes glowed bright blue. "HAAAAAAAAAAH!" he finished his transformation and Jazmine was shocked at him. He had a silver aura of power around him, and his eyes were an indescribable shade of blue. He looked like he could bench press a planet if he wanted to. Jazmine knew that this was the kind of power she needed.

* * *

_6 months later..._

"No. You're not doing it right. You have to feel the power radiating in the water. Don't try to bend it all at once." Dj corrected her again. She sighed. After 6 months, she had made the transformation, but she couldn't bend. She worked on water first, since she felt the strongest connection to it. At first, she could make little ripples in the water without much effort, and after that, she could make little tendrils move. Since she'd gotten pretty far with that, she did the same with the other elements to get a feel for them. Now she was back to water, and though she could raise it, she could move it farther than an inch.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the flow of water beneath her bare feet. She gently shifted her hands, and felt the water move with them. She moved to the right, and the water did as well. She wanted to cheer, but focused and began to walk to the right, making stairs out of the water, walking along it as well. She laughed. Now that she aced water, the other shouldn't be too hard to handle.

* * *

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade was beginning to get suspicious. He and his brethren had been able to gather all syn from South and North city without interruption. Jazmine hadn't tried to stop him or kill him. He began to think that she'd given up after everything. Besides, it's been 6 days. Why would she quit now?

* * *

_6 months later..._

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine looked around the glacier field and tried to feel for her brother. They called this game Dragon Tag. They run at each other after sensing for one another, and then, they would try to navigate the fields to find the other, kind of like a dragon. Jazmine snapped her head to the left and ran. More glaciers had sprung up and she had to quickly avoid them. She didn't see him, but she lifted a shard of ice and threw in in front of her. It missed him by mere millimeters. "You're doing great. I can't believe how fast you were at accomplishing this. And at such a young age! Mom would be proud. In fact, we'll leave in a couple days so-"he cut off. She was gone. He looked around, but then felt weight on his shoulders. "Gotcha!" she laughed. she felt Dj still for a moment, and then he began to laugh.

(Kyoya's story)

"So, when do you think they'll be done?" Kyoya whispered to no one in particular. There were still people up on the Lookout, and it wasn't safe to talk loudly and risk getting caught_. Anytime now. Just wait. And I'll bet Jazmine comes up with some new moves._ Yuki messaged. Kyoya hated that. Being cousins, but born under triplet parents, Yuki and Kyoya were close enough to be twins. They had the same hairstyle, short hair with small bangs, and the same body composition and complexion. Ever since they were little, they could share and send thoughts. But the only do it when they fight, get each other into trouble, or just get bored. So it wasn't like they were the same person or intruding on each other business. It was just the opposite. _I know_, he thought back. _But I'm just so eager_. He got up and began to pace. _Why? Because- _Kyo paused as two power levels emerged from the door.

(Mariah's story)

Jazmine slowly walked out of the chamber in her Naruto style sandals. She had grown so much and had gotten different in a year. Then again, she was under intense gravity and harsh conditions. Jazmine's eyes still held the innocence that they'd had before, but were more mature and determined. She was shorter before, maybe 3 feet tall, but now, she was about 5 feet and a couple inches tall. She'd grown darker, and her hair was longer. And silver. When did she dye her hair? Then it hit her. She was walking around in her Realization State like it was nothing. Dj followed. And Mariah could hardly believe what had happened to him. He had grown exceptionally tall, being 4 feet when he entered, and 6 feet when he exited, maybe taller. He too had grown darker, and his sapphire blue eyes were sharper. His muscles mass not only increased, but his muscles rippled beneath his shirt, looking like they could rip out of his clothes with one movement. "Who are you?" she half-joked, half-asked.

Jazmine laughed. "Oh, wow sister! It's me, Jazmine." Her voice had matured as well. Instead of that high pitched, syrupy voice, she had a medium pitch sweet voice. She laughed again. "Or do you not recognize me after a year?"

"Yeah Mariah. Do we look that much different?" Dj chuckled along with his sister. Mariah just gaped. Memories of her little sister and twin flashed through her mind. She wanted to stay a child a little longer, but the world needed them. Childhood would have to wait.

(Vegeta's story)

Had he not seen it, he wouldn't have believed it. There were still surviving Raydens, and they had achieved their legend like the Sayians did. And now, two of them had done what Kakarot and his brat had done: maintained it like they maintained breathing. Vegeta growled. Not only did his rival and his brat surpass him, but now, an opposite race, and mere children at that, had done the same thing. "You'd just better hope I don't find out your family line had anything to do with my mother's death. Or you'll be sorry."

* * *

_THE END_

_This was a little sample of what Vegeta had to do with Jazmine and the Raydens. Remember the possessive lust I mentioned earlier? It will be explained then. Sorry I made so much time pass in one chapter So what'd ya think?_

* * *

_Vegeta: That is a cruel thing you're doing to me!_

_Me: Too bad! You yelled at me. Besides, it makes for good storyline._

_Vegeta: But lust, for Jazmine?! Gross!_

_Me: Hush! You're giving everything away!_

_R&R_


	23. Nightshade, Pt 7

Because She Knows How I Feel

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 23: Nightshade, Pt.7 (Cell games finale)

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine made herself comfortable on the couch. Today was the day that the Cell games aired for the matches that would decide the fate of the earth. Of course, Jazmine already knew what the fate of the world was. They would survive, but she knew that the future could change at any moment. If anything bad happened, Jazmine, Dj, Mariah, Yuki, and Kyoya would go to the Cell Games and try to defeat Cell. Jazmine watched a fool named Hercule take the stage and made fun of Cell, not that he cared. He then began breaking blocks to emphasize his point. "I was able to do that when I was 4. What does this guy think he's trying to say?" she said to her mom. Her mother giggled and turned her head back to the TV.

**Hercule began to "focus" his energy as he prepared to strike Cell. Cell stood there with a bored look on his face. Hercule sprang towards Cell, aiming a kick at his face. It must have felt like little more than a light tap to Cell, but he didn't say anything. Hercule than began to unleash punches and kicks to Cell's body. Cell let it carry on for a few seconds, and then snapped his arm out, sending Hercule flying out of the ring.**

Jazmine busted out laughing. She knew Cell could have killed that guy, but instead decided to make an idiot of him instead.

* * *

(Nightshade's story)

If Nightshade showed any other emotion other than anger, happiness (which he barely felt) and gratitude, he would have laughed at the buffoon. Egosmith should have gone off the feed off of his ego a couple minutes ago. He hated foolish humans, and when he was strong enough, he would only let the seemingly perfect humans live. Any one else, after he killed Jazmine and her family of course, would be spared, and the world would be his to control. Until he got bored with it of course.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine sucked in a breath as the man from her vision, someone named Goku, told his son Gohan to fight in his place. She remembers seeing the boy look uncertain, and sure enough, he didn't look like he could do it. But after some reassurance from his father, and protests from his friends, he jumped off the plateau and went to fight Cell. Even from her distance away from the arena, she could still feel his power skyrocket. It was almost even to hers. She was impressed. Maybe this was enough to save everyone without her help.

About a half hour later, she had no idea of what she was seeing. Then again she couldn't _see_; the TV had gone out, and only one channel was covering the games. She giggled, and mentally smacked herself for it.

* * *

(Gohan's story)

_I'm going to kill you. You'll die by my hands. I will make you pay for what you've done. _Gohan didn't want to stop these thoughts from going through his head. He knew he could overwhelm Cell. He knew he could kill him without much effort. And he would. He would make him suffer for all of the things he'd done. And Gohan would start as he watched Cell try to mock him. Gohan just snatched the bag if senzu beans from Cell's hands. He didn't wait around for Cell to realize they were gone, and instead turned away. The Cell Jrs. tried to stop him, but he tossed them into the air. He shouted into the sky, releasing some power without moving. They were all thrown back. They regained control of their flight and flew at him. He dispatched the first one with a quick kick to the stomach, and destroyed the other one by sending a chop to his neck. The other two were easily taken care of. Now, he focused his sights on Cell.

* * *

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade had gone to the arena to watch from a front row seat, and was impressed with the boy. He was powerful indeed, and his anger was fueling Nightshade to a point of no return. He laughed. With the anger form this boy, he would demolish Jazmine

_Present Day…_

Nightshade remembered the Cell Games, and sighed. He wanted to repeat that, to gather more energy than he thought was necessary. He knew that when he felt enormous amounts of anger, he should have taken it all. But he stopped, feeling overconfident. The defeat of him and his kin was the price he paid.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine felt Gohan approaching, and felt his worry. He was worried that she was purposely trying to avoid him. "Bulma," she said, "I think we should hold off for now. I think Gohan is thinking that I'm avoiding him. I need to spend time with him, you know, reassure him."

"I understand." Bulma answered as he approached. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked quietly. She shook her head. "No. As a matter of fact, we were just saying goodbye. You're perfect." Jazmine knew he didn't want her to hear, but he made a sighing sound under his breath.

* * *

Jazmine laid on Gohan's bare chest as the sun set. She hadn't meant to spend all day talking with Bulma, but she wasn't sure how Gohan would take her story. He might distance himself from her in fear she was too much trouble. Jazmine listened to his heart beat as he gently traced a pattern on her neck from where he bonded with her. Jazmine felt that she could tell him anything. But it would hold off for a minute as he gently pulled open the buttons on her blouse. Jazmine turned her head to kiss him, and in her mind, agreed to catch Gohan up on her story after they had made love.

* * *

Jazmine giggled as Gohan nibbled on her earlobe after their lovemaking. As comfortable as she was with him, she still felt a nagging pit in the bottom of her stomach. She shifted around until she was stiing on his chest. "Something wrong?" he gently stared into her eyes, and she almost melted, even after the 8 months they spent together. " I was telling Bulma about my childhood earlier when you came and got me."

"Was I interrupting you guys?"

"No, but I was telling her things that I was scared to tell you."

"Why?"

"She asked about you and me, and then had a question about my childhood, and I had to answer with a story about my life."

"What did you tell her?"

"When I was little, a demon named Nightshade was dead set on destroying me. In fact, he almost came close by taking a trip to the past to kill me, but I was able to…"

_R&R_


	24. Nightshade, Pt 8

Because She Knows How I Feel

So, I'm again sorry that I'm calling these segments "Nightshade" but I only put little tidbits of him in the story. It's coming from Jazmine, and it felt right. And after right now, this is a chapter of what could happen if Nightshade isn't stopped. Gohan has a weird dream and tries to prevent what its telling him could happen. The dream will show events from 10 years into the future. Enough talk. Writing time.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 24: Nightshade, Pt.8 What could happen in the future.

(Gohan's story)

_Gohan let Jazmine sleep on his chest after telling her tale about Nightshade. All the strength she had acquired, yet the pain she had to go to was hard to believe. But he knew she wouldn't lie about something as serious as this. There was a demon out there trying to kill his Jazmine. He silently vowed to protect, even if he loses his own life in the process. He gently laid back and closed his eyes. He gasped at the blinding light that shone beneath his closed eyes. When it faded, he was looking at a man, mourning over a body. A second later, he realized with a jolt that that man was himself, and the body was Jazmine's._

* * *

10 years later…

Gohan slowly brushed strands of hair out of her face. She didn't flinch. She didn't move. And she wouldn't move because of Nightshade. He did this to her, and Gohan would get his revenge. Jazmine was in a coma-like state, and she been like that for the past ten years. 28 year old Gohan looked down at the unmoving shape if his mate. He wasn't fast enough to save her. And now, unless he tracked down Nightshade's opposite, Dayshine, and asks how to reverse it, her soul would completely leave her body and she would be dead. He'd been able to preserve parts of her soul with help from an ancient spell book from an old library, and he found a spell that would age her body along with passing time. So it wasn't like she didn't age. But Gohan still didn't like the fact that she had been gone for 10 years.

* * *

His life had gone south ever since it happened. Nightshade didn't directly hurt Jazmine. Videl did. All of her anger towards her had summoned Nightshade to her, letting him fill her with hatred and power. Enough to sneak in silently. Jazmine hadn't expected her to come in. she had just been outside, about to come in after walking her dog. 18 year old Gohan had snuck up behind her and surprised her. Jazmine squealed and tried to get out of his grasp. She succeeded and walked back out for a minute. He rushed out when he heard her bloodcurdling scream. He ran outside and saw Videl, standing over her body with a steam trail leaving her hand. Jazmine looked up to him, eyes unfocused. Videl charged another attack, and Gohan ran to her as fast as he could. But he didn't make it. He was too late. The blast struck Jazmine in her chest. Although there was no blood, her eyes went blank and closed. Gohan had tried to kill Videl, but she had coldly said, "That was from Nightshade and me," and she was gone. He scooped up her body and held her body against his. He listened for her heart, but hadn't heard a beat. She was gone. Taken from him. He gently cried over her body. He felt like his own life should have ended, but he couldn't let that happen. He picked her up and carried her to Bulma's house.

* * *

"I'm not sure Gohan. Jazmine is dead, but her body is showing signs of respiration. She is breathing!" Bulma tried to stay hopeful for him, but he didn't want hope. He wanted Jazmine back. "What does that mean?"

"It means that her body is alive. If we could just figure out how this happened, I'm sure we could reverse it. Maybe we could use the DragonBalls!" she said happily.

"That won't be necessary," said a quiet voice from the doorway. Gohan and Bulma looked up at her cousin Yuki. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "You won't need to go to those extremes. I'm assuming you know the story of Nightshade?" he questioned. They both nodded. He continued on. "The blast was meant to kill her, but Videl couldn't handle it properly. It shattered her soul, and it would be impossible to recover unless she can track it down herself. The best we can do is to preserve her body, and everyone in her family is willing to help." He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "We'll get her back." He said confidently. "Somehow."

* * *

Gohan had done just that ever since Yuki had said that. He went to school, and after that to work, but always sat by her body afterwards. Now, he quietly sobbed over her body, but it felt like his tear ducts wouldn't produce more. He didn't move as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Goten had quietly entered the room to see his brother. "How ya doing, Gohan?" he said quietly.

"…"

"Look, I know you hate hearing this, but we will find a way to undo this."

"…"

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me."

"I know."

Goten walked away and left him with his thoughts. He looked at the calm face of his lover. She looked like she was asleep, with the calm look she always had. Undisturbed, knowing that Gohan was beside her. He watched the unmoving body he had made love many times before, the lips that smiled and kissed him, the closed eyes that held ice-blue pools of love that always took in every sight. He lost all of that, but he vowed to get it back

* * *

_Back in the present…_

_Gohan opened his eyes in a panic and stared down. Jazmine had only shifted a little, but was otherwise fine from his panic. Gohan wrapped his arms protectively around her. If he did anything, he would keep her safe from anything. Because in the future, she might not be there for him, and he couldn't imagine a world without him. "Are you okay?" He tensed. He hadn't wanted to wake her. "No," he replied. " I'm just…curious."_

"_About what?"_

"_Nightshade."_

_Jazmine grimaced." I don't know if he's completely dead, but I can't be too safe. Strange things have been happening, and I'm afraid that if it continues without any kind of looking in to, I may lose my life."_

_Gohan didn't say it aloud, but he would sacrifice himself before he would let any harm come to her._

* * *

_THE END_

_The next chapter will continue the tale Jazmine was telling Bulma._

_R&R_


	25. Nightshade, Pt 9

Because She Knows How I Feel

This is part 9. Sorry if you keep seeing my stories repeatedly up. I saw some errors and decided to edit them, so they'll pop up. By the way, this chapter might be longer than the others. At this time, there are only three syns left, and then one will remain. Or will he?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 25: Nightshade, Pt. 9, The Final battle

(Gohan's story)

"Okay, where did o leave off? Jazmine sat at the table and looked between Gohan and Bulma. Gohan only heard part of what she said; he still remembered the chilling dream he had of her in that soulless state because of Nightshade and Videl. He snaps out of his thoughts as Bulma said, "I think you just left that time chamber thingy." Jazmine nods. "Okay," she starts," So here's how the battle went."

_7 years ago…_

(Jazmine's story)

She scowls at the remaining syns in front of her. They were so concerned with gathering power that they didn't notice her behind them. She mentally laughed. She only wanted Nightshade alive, and felt sadistic about her plan." Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." she jumps down from the ledge she was on and smiles brightly. The other syns look at her in surprise. She smiles again. One of them, Redrose, decides to try to lunge for her. Because of her earth bending training, she felt footsteps and attacks before they hit her. She knew what Redrose was planning; she was going to rush in and try to claw her. She was gone before Redrose moved an inch. She was instantly behind her and instantly killed her with a karate chop to the neck. She felt a bone snap and then wisps of darkness fade into the sky. Egosmith tried the same thing, only he jumped into the air. Jazmine raised her finger and twirled it in a circle. She twirled it faster and faster until a whirlwind formed around Egosmith. She clamped her hand together, crushing Egosmith inside her hurricane. "Nightshade, I'm coming for you."

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade was on the edge. His remaining kin had been killed, he was sure of it. One minute, he felt them back in South City taking energy, and the next, he didn't feel them at all. This could only be the work of Jazmine, but how? She'd not done anything to bring them harm in days. Why did she start now? Being curious could wait. For now, he had to do something.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine was watching TV when the channel went completely dark. When it brightened up, she was met with Nightshade's face. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"**I am the last remaining syn left on this Earth. This was all because of you and your family. I don't take kindly to people who hurt my family. You'll pay for this, and I'll make sure you do. But not in your precious city. We'll settle this in the same place Cell tried to settle his games. Meet me there at 3:00 sharp, or I'll start hunting people down and killing them until you come. If you're not there by 4:00, I'll destroy the world. You know I'll be able to. Better hurry!"**

The screen went blank. Jazmine sat there, contemplating on how she can handle this. If she did go, she could risk hurting her family. But, if she didn't, the world would suffer the consequences. But still, she wasn't sure how much power he'd happen to get after the Cell Games. She even felt all the anger at the games, and it was intense. She knew she had gained a lot of power, but she didn't know how strong Nightshade was. She clenched her fist. She couldn't back down now. "Guys! Get down here! We need to go to that place where Cell was!" Everyone assembled downstairs. "Dj, Mariah, Yuki, and Kyo. Yup, we're all here." She murmured. She went upstairs to her mother. "Mom, I know you might be worried about Nightshade, what with you being pregnant and all, but we're going to fight him." She gently stroked her mother's stomach. "I'll come back and be here when you come into the world," she whispered to mother's stomach. Her mother kissed her on the cheek and looked at her. No words could describe how proud her mother was of her. Jazmine nodded and left to face him.

_I'm coming for you Nightshade_, she thought.

Jazmine sat on a ledge at the demolished area of the old arena. She sighed as she went over all of her battle moves and strategies. She remembered all of her training with the elements, and felt for each one, but couldn't feel any water anywhere near. She sighed again. Water was her best element, and there were no plants around for her to get water from. She didn't know how she would get by without her prime element. "I know what you're thinking." Her brother gently approached her and placed his arm around her. "You don't feel any water around, and you're nervous about fighting Nightshade, aren't you?" Jazmine nodded. "I'll fight him first. You can take over when you feel like it." Jazmine opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. She sighed once more, but gave her brother a thumb up.

Nightshade had arrived at the appropriate time, surprised to see his challengers waiting for him. Jazmine read his thoughts and emotions and saw that he regretting his decision. He shook it away and gestured for the first fighter to approach. Jazmine watched her brother jump down to him and got into a fighting stance.

(Dj's story)

Dj and Nightshade glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Dj growled and took to the air along with Nightshade. Both were fighting in the air, at speeds so incredible, a normal person would think fireworks were going off. It seemed like they were evenly matched. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, you foolish child. You may know martial arts, but I know Underworld style." Dj heard him, but didn't reply. Instead, he flipped backwards and launched a kick at him. It struck, but Nightshade also aimed a punch at Dj, and it struck at the same time Dj's punch did. They both got hit and stumbled back. Dj recuperated first and launched a barrage of hits at Nightshade. Nightshade got hit by every one, and was pushed back until Dj delivered an uppercut that launched him skyward, and then tumbling to the ground. Nightshade got up and immediately split into different beings. They all charged at Dj and attacked him at whatever opening and angle they could find. Dj wasn't expecting this and kept getting hit. Finally, they all converged into one being and Nightshade slammed his foot into Dj's face. Dj went down, hitting the ground hard. "DJ!" Jazmine screamed. She rushed in to save him. Nightshade charged an energy attack. He slashed his hands through the air and the attack hit Dj in the chest. When the smoke cleared, Dj wasn't moving.

(Jazmine's story)

"Dj! Can you hear me?! Wake up!" She shook her brother's shoulder, hoping to wake him. He groaned and sat up. "Jazmine, I-"

"Don't talk. Please. Don't do anything. I'll take care of it from here."

"Jazmine, listen. Don't doubt yourself because you're missing your prime element. You can use the other. And who knows, you might find some water in closer places than you think. I know you can do this." Dj smiled weakly at her. Jazmine let tears fall from her eyes and onto Dj. He closed his eyes and laid back. Jazmine panicked, but she saw his chest rise and fall. "Yuki, get down here and help Dj. I'll handle Nightshade."

Jazmine walked up to Nightshade and growled. She closed her eyes and let her power flow free. "Haaaaaaaaaaa…" she began to power up. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she settled at a level and glared at him. He gasped, but then smirked. "Ready when you are," he teased. Jazmine let him charge at her and sidestepped him. She spun and smashed her leg into his back. Nightshade fell, but quickly got up and charged again. She dodged every one of his hits. She wasn't about to back down from this. She let him keep attacking her until she felt him slowing. Slyly, she charged energy behind her back. She read his moves and found an opening. When he was going tp punch her in the stomach, he left an opening near his chest. He did as predicted and Jazmine pushed the energy to his chest. The blast grew bigger until it enveloped him and sent him flying back. Jazmine extended her arm and raised the ground in sharp points where Nightshade was landing. The blast stunned him, and he didn't open his eyes until he was inches away.

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade hadn't been expecting Jazmine to have grown so strong in a matter of days. He was really hoping that the children who showed up weren't her and her family. But he was wrong, and it had benn Jazmine. And now, he was falling right onto a bed of sharp points, churned up from the ground. Nightshade felt the impact. He felt the points impaling him, slicing through his body. The tips sliced through him, and he cried out. The whole process was only a couple of seconds, but to Nightshade, it seemed like hours. He painfully grabbed onto a piece of earth and began to pull himself upwards. The points slowly exited his body as he pushed away from them. He gave one last shoe, and was frees from his prison.

(Goku's story)

Goku was sitting with Chichi, thinking over the Cell games. With the energy that he was feeling, he fead Cell came back. But, the energy didn't feel like Cell's. if anything, it felt like pure anger. "Dad!" Gohan came running out of his room. "Have you been feeling that energy?" Goku nodded. "I don't know what it is son, but it feels like it's being handled. Let me see if it's on the news." Goku flipped on the tv and turned to a report on the Cell games.

"**Yes folks. It was here where the creature named Cell took on fighters in the battle for earth. Many lives were compromised, but thanks to our savior Hercule, we were able to combat the foe. But here, in this area, was where it all went down. Tell me folks, would you have ever guessed that- wait a minute, what's that? Folks at home, there seems to be a man and a young girl in that area. It looks like the man has been tossed back and- Oh my goodness! Random, sharp rocks have just sprouted out of the ground! And that man has just landed on them!" the screen showed Nightshade being tossed and impaled by the sharp points. The camera zoomed in on the girl. She had silver hair and blue eyes.**

Goku saw Gohan gasp at the TV, and then blush as he saw the girl on the TV. Goku had to admit that for a young girl, she was very pretty. "Wow," Chichi said." That girl is really beautiful. But still, why would she deliberately throw a man onto this sharp points?" Goku and Gohan couldn't answer. They looked at the TV as the camera showed the man. Goku saw that it wasn't a man, but some kind of creature. It must have been the cause of the evil energy. "Chichi, I think that thing is evil. That girl has every right to try to destroy it. I think she can handle it, but Gohan, stay sharp in case we are needed." Goku turned off the TV and sat back down.

(Nightshade's story)

Standing was painful. He couldn't move, and stood there while his blood leaked out of his body. For some reason, the impact didn't kill him. He was very wounded, but if he was given time, he could heal. He looked around for a distraction, and saw two: her brother and the reporter. He decided to aim for her brother, and knew exactly what he would do. He phased out of the way and appeared next to her brother. Putting power into the tips of his fingers, he jabbed them into the boys' chest. The boy shuddered and went still. Nightshade didn't kill him; just split his soul and his body. If the boy couldn't find the parts of his soul in 7 days' time, unless of course the track down his dismal opposite, Dayshine, he would die. If it didn't pain him so, he would laugh. Jazmine had no idea that her brother would be find, and she never would until she saw him in Otherworld.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine watched her brothers' body fall back and stop moving. She gasped as she realized that he would walk, or breathe, ever again. Something inside her snapped and she had that hazy feeling take over her again. She growled, and her body began to shake. Her eyes flew open and she roared. " ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" she let the sound tear from her throat. She didn't realize it, but her hair lifted around her. Her aura cackled with all of the elements, including lightning and blood. She felt in touch with all of them, and she knew she could win this.

(Nightshade's story)

The anger he had kept in reserve had revived him. He wasn't sure why he didn't invoke it before, or how long he would have lasted with his wounds if he didn't. He would have taunted Jazmine, if she didn't look pissed. He looked at her as she powered up, reaching heights he could only imagine. Her hair grew and levitated around her, and he saw wisps of elements surrounding her aura. She approached him and stood across from him silently. "You're going down," she hissed.

(Jazmine's story)

He laughed. He was actually laughing at her. "You actually think that a mere mortal like you has any chance of defeating me? That's funny." He laughed again. "You may have reached unimaginable heights of power, but you're still no match for me." Jazmine didn't faze. His words meant nothing to her. She knew she could beat him. He knew it as well. He just didn't want to admit it. Jazmine scoffed. "If you're so confident, then come get me." She watched him charged towards her, and didn't move. Instead, she waited for him, and when he attacked, she met every hit, blow for blow. Even though they took to the air, and Jazmine couldn't read the movements of Nightshade, she was also very skilled with air, and she could feel the vibrations in it when he moved, and this served as reading his attacks. Every time he moved, the air would vibrate, and she would get a sense of what he would do. She found an opening after the 3rd hit to her stomach, which wouldn't hit, she would be able to punch him in the throat. When he threw the punch, she struck him in the throat. She felt him choke and gasp for air. She flung herself back in a flip, but kicked out when she was halfway through it. Finishing her flip, she rushed under Nightshade and delivered to quick blows to his back, snapping his spine. He flew backwards; she breathed fire at him, trying to burn him. He twisted and jerked in the flames until he plummeted to the ground. Jazmine concentrated on the water deep within the ground. She raised her hands to the sky, and the ground trembled. The water burst through the ground and form a giant wave. She directed it towards Nightshade, and smiled as a giant tsunami enveloped him. She swirled her hands and flung them towards the ground, and the wave did the same. Finally, the tsunami dissipated and began to dry into the ground.

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade knew that the only way to beat Jazmine was to call upon his dead siblings and ask for help. He wouldn't beat her and avenge them if he didn't. As much as it pained him to do so, being as stubborn as he was, he knew it was his only option. _**"**__**Ira**__**, cupiditas, **__**superbiam**__**, libidinem, **__**invidiam**__**, et gula! **__**Venite ad**____**me**__**! **__**Utatur**__**, nisi ut **__**ulciscar ultionem**____**tuam**__**. **__**Dicam nunc ego**__**! **__**Venite ad**____**me**__**! **__**Sinite**____**semel**____**viribus**____**verberaret**__**; **__**Venite ad**____**me**__**!**__**"**_ Nightshade planted his feet and readied himself for one final attack. Aiming it at Jazmine, who had landed feet away from him; he fired the combined energies of him and his kin_**. "Recéde!"**_

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine watched the beam fly at her. Everything seemed to slow down. She closed her eyes. "Water, flowing and free, come to me, " she spoke. When she did, the element gathered in her hand. The other elements did so as she called for them. "Earth, grounded and firm, come to me. Fire, hot and wild, come to me. Air, fresh and clean, come to me. Lightning, powerful and deadly, come to me. Blood, controlling and binding, come to me." By now, a pool of green energy had gathered in her palms. Cupping her hands, she would meet Nightshade's beam with her own. She opened her eyes and fired.

The beams collided in an explosion of indescribable power. Nightshade was almost thrown back at the sheer use of power Jazmine was exerting. Jazmine winced, but stood her ground. She wasn't going to give Nightshade the satisfaction of knowing he might beat her. She thrusted her hands forward, putting more energy into her beam. She knew that her mother, pregnant and scared, was proud of her for stepping up and trying to save the world. Pushing her hands out further, she felt the other beam slowing retracting. She was gaining an upper hand! She could cheer for victory now. She knew that the beam had to completely destroy him or else she would be destroyed herself. Letting out a fearsome roar, she pushed her hands out further and smiled in knowing that in a few seconds, Nightshade would be dead.

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade life flashed before his eyes as the green beam came closer to him. He widened his eys when he began to feel heat. He knew that this day would come had he not been more careful. He roared in anger, agony, despair, sadness, and defeat as he was completely taken over by elemental energy and destroyed.

9 months later…

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine jumped up when the doctor who had helped in her mom's birthing had shown up. She pushed past him and ran to her mother's assigned room. When she was inside, she was met with the smell of blood, sterilized medical tools, and something else. She took a deep breath. She knew what this smell was. This was the smell of her newborn baby brother. She was just sniffing his natural scent. She approached her mother and looked down at the bundle in blue. His eyes might have been closed at first, but as if he sensed his sister near, he opened his eyes. Jazmine thought that they were the prettiest shade of pale green. His skin was light and he looked up at her in wonder. Jazmine stared back before he giggled. Jazmine smiled. The baby laughed again and reached out to her. He laughed and pulled at her hair. "Ow! Listen kid, I know you want to play, but the hair still took a long time to grow this length!" she jerked back, and the baby looked like he wanted to cry. Her mother handed her the baby, and Jazmine gently rocked him. He stopped crying and nestled into his blanket. Jazmine sighed as he fell asleep. Handing the baby back to her mother, she went to get her brother and sister. On the way out, she passed a recently pregnant woman with black hair, a teen with spikey black hair, and a man with spikey black hair as well. The teen shared a look with her, but blushed and kept walking. Jazmine looked up at the man in front of her. A sudden white flash appeared in front of her eyes, and she knew that this was the man from the Cell games that she had witnessed in her premonition. He seemed to remember her from somewhere, and nodded at her. "I saw what you did. Good job." And he walked away. Jazmine, although he couldn't see her, nodded back. "Good job to you as well. Tell your son the same." The man stopped, and turned to her. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. She returned the grin and gave him a thumb up as well.

Present day…

"And that, my dear listeners, was how I defeated Nightshade. I hate talking about him because it brought back memories of what happened. Dj eventually got his soul pieces together ad was fine after that. And me, I still trained, but I could relax. The syns I'd been chasing for most of my childhood were gone."

"THAT WAS A TOTALLY WICKED STORY!" she heard from the doorway. The three of them whipped around, and saw Trunks and Goten standing there. "Sorry for listening," Goten apologized, " but we heard it when you were talking about it before, and we really wanted to hear the end."

"Did you really control all of the elements?"

"What did it feel like?"

"Were you scared?"

"Did it hurt?"

Jazmine laughed. Bulma and Gohan sighed. Bulma stood up. "How about we go out for laser tag later?"

Everyone cheered.

Wrath, greed, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony! Come to me! The only way to avenge you is to use your power. i say now! Come to me! Allow me strength to beat her once and for all! Come to me!

Begone!


	26. Lazer Tag

Because She Knows How I Feel

Okay, so a friend gave me an idea for a new story. I want to know what you think. He said that Gohan and Jazmine could be full races, and Gohan meets her at the mock tournament, but only uses her for sex, and eventually falls in love with her after she has his kid. I want to know what you busy think before I start on it. Chapter 26 is about an epic game of lazer tag. By the way, 2 years will have passed at the end; for the story to really unfold the way I want to, the time has to advance.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 26: LAzer Tag

(Vegeta's story)

_There were only 30 seconds left in the game, and Vegeta had nearly 150,000 points. The only people who could come close and beat his score were Trunks, Kakarot, Kakarot's son, and Jazmine. Trunks was off chasing Goten and Krillin, Gohan was scoring points off his dad, Goku tried to avoid getting hit, and Jazmine was nowhere to be found. If he could run out the clock, he would prove that he was the best at lazer tag. He saw a nearby doorway and decided to duck in there and wait out the clock. He made a run towards the door, but stopped in his tracks as he was hit by a ball. Bulma threw it at him. Before he could shoot her, Jazmine, hanging from the doorway by her feet, swung down in front of him. She smiled evilly and shot him with her gun. Vegeta's armor went off and the screens declared Jazmine the winner. Jazmine flipped down off the doorway and cheered._

_Earlier that day…_

(Jazmine's story)

When she was finished with her story, Bulma had suggested going out for laser tag, and Jazmine readily agreed. She loved laser tag, and had ways to hide and surprise her opponents. With certain people, she took her laser tag very seriously. After retelling what she had to do, she was in desperate need of some fun.

When Bulma told them her plans, Gohan suggested that Jazmine get some rest, but she argued that she wasn't tired. Instead, she had happened to lie on his shoulder, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. When she woke up, she was lying in her bed, Gohan at her side. She looked up at Gohan while he slept. She had honestly loved him and everything about him. Even though she felt like she knew everything about him, she still melted under his gaze and touch, and always loved the feel of his lips or body on hers. She kissed his chest and sighed happily. Thoughts of all the times they spent together went flashing through her head. "Stop staring at me," he mumbled. Jazmine froze. She hadn't realized that he was awake. He shifted around until he was sitting up and she was on his lap. "I wasn't asleep. I was just resting me eyes. Is something the matter?" Jazmine shook her head. "I just like looking at you. You're just different from any guy I've ever met, and I honestly thought you weren't real. That I was just imagining you. But you're real. And I love you no matter what." She smiled at him. Gohan wrapped his arms around her. "Jazmine…Videl dominated what I could and couldn't do. She always threatened me with blackmail to get me to do stuff she wanted. I felt trapped, but when we were around my friends, she acted completely different. Kyo and Yuki were able to see through it, and they didn't like her. You could just imagine the things she would try to do if she wanted to have sex with me. I was trying to break up with her, but she always had a new piece of blackmail waiting. Then, I went to the mock tournament, and saw a fighter there. At first, I only wanted to fight, but, after I stared into her eyes, and completely saw her face, I wanted her more than anything. I started believing in love at first sight. I was scared to approach her when I beat her, but I had to gather up the courage to say something. When I did, she kissed me. My heart nearly stopped, and I knew she was the one. You made me do all of that, and I was never happier." His arms tightened around her. "You kept me going through my fights with Majin Buu. What kept me going was the fact that I knew you were somewhere waiting for me to come and find you and make you happy." He lifted her chin until she faced him. Jazmine said nothing. There was nothing that could be said in this moment. She ran a hand through his hair, and did the same with the other hand. She gently pulled his head to hers and kissed him. His lips molded perfectly to hers. She couldn't help it, but she moaned as his hands slowly traveled her body, until they moved up her shirt. But he didn't grab at her body. He only traveled it. Jazmine twinned their fingers together. She knew, that no matter what she may go through, Gohan truly and deeply loved her, and she felt the same way.

Later that night…

Everyone got signed up for lazer tag and took their positions somewhere in the arena. Whoever had the most points by the end of the game was the winner. Points went by 50s. When the buzzer went off, Jazmine took off running. She ran to the left at the next corner, and started shooting at Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku. Apparently, they had all been close enough to start a lazer shoot off. Jazmine laughed. They were such amateurs at this. Jazmine shot left and right as they tried to scatter themselves and hide from her, but she was about to stop. She kept her onslaught going until she realized her armor was going off like crazy. She whipped around to see Gohan aiming shots at her. She let him attack and focused on her prey. So far, Vegeta was the only one to take advantage of her hesitation and start shooting. Soon, his points passed hers and kept climbing. She went after everyone else as the clock kept ticking.

The game was only 30 minutes long, and there was only a minute left in the game. the scores were as follows

Vegeta: 149,500

Jazmine: 149,500

Gohan: 148,950

Trunks: 127,900

Goten: 127,850

Yamcha: 100,050

Krillin: 98,050

Goku: 75,000

She knew that the only way to win was to use an old strategy. Running through a doorway, she flipped backwards until her feet were on the edge of it. She waited until she saw Vegeta coming. Bulma caught her eye and winked. Jazmine put a finger to her lips. Suddenly, Bulma threw a ball at someone. It was Vegeta. Jazmine grinned and swung down from her spot. Upside down, she could still see the surprise on Vegeta's face as she shot him.

(Vegeta's story)

Vegeta sat on his bed later that evening and sighed. He had to give the girl some respect. Her plan was brilliant. He wasn't expecting a tactic like that. Not only was she a fighting genius, she knew how to use that in everyday fun as well.

2 years later...

(Nightshade's story)

He was still in the underworld, but he knew a plan that could leave Jazmine vunerable while he recovered. Vegeta. Jazmine was at his house almost everyday, and he was always around. He slowly used some energy to create a clone of him and seal the real one in a coma-like state. "_**propinquus es ut eam infirmare possum dicere alicui occidere. ut per exemplum proposui, cum opus est, et ego te imitentur. in clone erit simulare te, et concupiscentia eius. ego præcipio tibi, vade! Posse facere aliquid ex clone. Eat! Vegeta fieri**_." In the world above, a clone of Vegeta sat waiting in the bowels of Capsule Corp, awaiting its command. It may have taken him two years to collect that energy, and he would still be weak after the deed was done. but, it would also put Jazmine up against trial that would test how she treated her friends.

(Vegeta's story)

The past two years were the same. Peaceful. Nothing bothered him, or his wife or son. Vegeta was starting to really enjoy the Earth. He hadn't really thought of planet Vegeta much any more. of course, he was still the prince. that would never change. he lie in bed, waiting for Bulma to join him. He was minding his own business, reading a book he found laying round. His guard went up as he heard some weird language. "_**Secundum**__**illam**__**meruit**__**elit,**__**fatearis necesse**__**est**__**, sed **__**non**__**apud**__**dare**__**solebat**__**. **__**nunc**__**sub**__**somnus meus**__**frangendi.**__**Tu potest non**__**vigilaveris**__**, donec **__**clone**__**occiditur.**__**Frui**__**!**__**"**_

_The End._

_Vegeta: Oh, I see. You made that demon clone me. Clever of you._

_Me: I didn't want to hear you whine, so that's what you get. But I swear, when Trunks is 16, imma make him give you hell._

_Vegeta: You wouldn't dare!_

_Me: Whose the author here?_

_Vegeta: I'll be in a minute! Galick…_

_Me: You can't do that, cuz if I die, a close friend knows where I keep my stories, and she'll turn you into a mouse of you do anything to me! And, if I get hurt, you'll be the one lusting for Jazmine!_

_Translations: You are someone i can use to get closer to her to weaken and kill her. i need a copy to go through with my plan, and i will copy you. The clone shall pretend to be you and lust for her. i command you, Go! Use some of my power to create a clone. Go! Become Vegeta._

_She deserves some respect for her skills, that you must admit, but you won't be around to give it. You are now under my sleep spell. You cannot wake until the clone is killed. Enjoy!_


	27. Possesive Lust, Pt 1

Because She Knows How I Feel

This is 27, I think., I made a mistake. I wanted the whole Nightshade thing to happen when Gohan and Jazmine are about 18 or 19, and I didn't skip time ahead. So, the clone actually took 2 years to finally be complete, but it took a while to see the mistake and fix it. Also, don't get bored if you see a bunch of romance. It is a love story, and the chapter is mostly about the clone and what he sees, which is the two of them doing…things together. And, another note, my bestest friend wrote a lot of what the clone saw. She's not a beta, but I she found my stories and tweaked in this one. I yelled at her, but apologized and liked what she put. So, sorry for the confusion. Here is 27! Hope you like it!

Chapter 27: Possessive Lust, Pt.1

(Clone's story)

He wasn't a real thing. He wasn't meant to be a real person. He was only to pretend to be the person. Did he have emotions? He only had one. Lust. The image of her face was implemented in his mind. Did he have memories? Only the memories the real one had. What was his purpose? He was supposed to lust for the girl until she couldn't take it and broke all ties with her friends. Then, his master would move in and kill her. He had such a short existence. He was a tool. He wasn't going to live to see anything other than what he gathered in the days he was on earth. "I am a tool," he repeated aloud again. "I am only used as a puppet. Nothing more."

(Gohan's story)

Gohan unpacked the last of the boxes. He fished through it and emptied it. He and Jazmine had moved in together and had been separated some old stuff they had. His mother had cried when he told her he was moving with her. She wasn't upset. She was crying with joy. He had gotten embarrassed when she said he only did it to help start giving her grandchildren. But he quickly got over it. He loved Jazmine and felt it was the right time to do it. They had both graduated high school, and had been accepted into the same college with scholarships. Everyone had been happy for them, but Gohan had still worried a little of the ways through it. The dream he had was still in his mind. He wouldn't want Jazmine to be hurt, and he could keep a better eye on her living with her.

* * *

He patted his pocket and sighed in relief. The tiny box was still there. He had to make sure that no matter what, Jazmine didn't get a hold of it. If she did, things would go a little unplanned.

(Clone's story)

She came in at her usual time. She smiled as the little boy who was his son ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged back and set him down. Grabbing her hand, the boy ran with her to show her something he had made. She followed, smiling as she went. He followed, watching the movements of her mouth and body. She was pretty. As a clone, he was only supposed to notice any sexual attractiveness she might have, and this counted; at least, in a way it did. She picked up the device they boy made. "It controls a robot I made by myself as well. But he doesn't obey all the time." The boy boasted to her. The clone felt a bit of jealousy as she kissed the boy on his forehead. "I knew you were a genius Trunks." She said softly. He smiled and showed her more of how it worked.

* * *

He watched her hands move as she helped clean the house and cook later. The clone ate the food without tasting it. He watched her as she hummed to herself, singing aloud when the boy asked her to. She had a sweet, almost soothing voice. He took in all of her and what she did. Later, when she retired for the night, the boy asked her to read him a story and sing him to sleep. He sat outside and listened; her voice had a rhythmic tune as she read, and it was even better when she sang. The clone sighed. Out of all the women he could have lusted after, it tortured him to be _her_ he was chasing after.

The next morning…

He sat outside the window of her home. She apparently shared it with another. The clone didn't like this. He wanted her. He wanted to have her for herself, not anyone else. She was wearing his t-shirt; it was about 2 sizes too big and if she wanted to, she could wear it as a dress.

(Jazmine's story)

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, walking out of their bedroom. She found him in the kitchen, whistling a tune to himself while he stood over the stove. He glanced up when she approached. "Hi sleepy head. Good morning." She walked over and kissed him. "Mmm. Hey. What smells so good?"

"It's a surprise. I making you breakfast, since you've always done it for me."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother, your mother, and Bulma. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Go lay back down. I'll bring it to you when it's done. You seem tired, especially considering last night." He chuckled and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their bed. Jazmine lie down and smiled. "I love you," she murmured to him. "I love you too," he whispered to her. Playfully tugging at her shirt, he gently kissed her and went back to the kitchen.

(Clone's story)

He could become wisp. Shadows, air, whatever he wanted and could slip in undetected, and he could spy without being noticed. He passed through a door and into the home. He sat and watched them eat breakfast together, managing to stay, though not liking his hand slipping up her legs, and not it travel farther up. He had to watch her, needing to break her down by posing as someone else and take her down by pretending to be someone who she knew she wouldn't have or want. It was hard to see her with someone else, but he couldn't blow his cover. Master Nightshade wouldn't be pleased if he blew cover and wasted all of his energy. He sat and watched them eat, finding it hard to watch the couple make faces at each other and feed each other. The guy leaned over and whispered in her ear. She jumped as he tickled her. She tried to get out of his grasp and ran away, but he caught up with her and pushed her down to the couch. He kept tickling her and she squealed in delight. She laughed and tried to push him again, but he held her hands above her head. Stopping to catch his breath, he looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and he leaned down and kissed her. They moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and as he placed himself between her legs. She curled her legs up and tilted her head to the side a little. He pressed himself against her, but she pushed him away. She threw some words over her shoulder, causing him to get up and chase her into the bathroom.

* * *

_I don't have feelings. Only lust. All other feelings are irrelevant. I can only approach when she is in Vegeta's home. I must lust for her. I can look, as well as touch. I cannot have love for her, nor want her as a friend. I only need her for sexual purposes, if it's possible for me to get her that way. I may not try to be her friend. I must separate her from her friends, and kill her. Nothing more, nothing less._

He hated it. He had many opportunities to kill her and her mate, but he couldn't take them because it would go against Nightshade's wishes. As much as he wanted to, having to see her love someone else, he couldn't do a thing. But he felt jealousy.

She showered with him, letting him explore her. She didn't protest to whatever he did, and she actually enjoyed it. The clone didn't understand. He wasn't supposed to. Only when he was close enough to her, he was to receive instructions from Nightshade and then proceed, and he was to learn as much as he could from her being with her lover.

* * *

_His hands roamed her. They touched her in places the clone could only dream of. She leaned into him, turning her head to kiss him. He opened her mouth and allowed his tongue into her. His hands went lower down her body, reaching a barred area that he infiltrated and traveled. She turned her whole body and kissed him again. He lips trailed across her jawline and neck, before dipping lower. He pressed her against the wall and held onto her hips. She leaned her head against the tile wall, calling his name and moaning. The clone disliked this; then again, he disliked anything the guy did to her. When the guy brought himself up to her lips, they kissed in passion. She released him and tried to wash herself, squeezing body wash into her hands. The guy rubbed the wash over her, and sh giggled as she roamed her once again. Grabbing her forearms, he entered her, and the clone perked up. This was something new he had never been told of. _

He watched the guy make her scream for him over again, before he stopped and sighed deeply. She smiled at him and kissed him. The clone watched her lips and her wet body. He wanted her, and he knew how to get her.

_The end_

_So, sorry if that got to be too much, but it works. The clone is like Vegeta, and like I said, he can only lust for her, and these chapters are called possessive lust, so he will start getting clingy. And sorry! Real Vegeta won't appear for a while. So what'd ya think?_

_R&R_


	28. Possessive Lust, Pt 2

Because She Knows How I Feel

Chapter 28: Possessive Lust, Pt.2

(Clone's story)

She was near him again. After what he saw earlier, he found that he couldn't view her in the way he had before. At first, she seemed like easy prey. But now, she would be harder to seduce. The guy from earlier was now helping her to babysit. The young boy, Trunks, had asked him and his little brother to come over and play. While the two younger ones set up a game, the guy slowly traced a pattern on her hand. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He slowly trailed his thumb over the back of her hand. Although it was a simple gesture, the clone was angry. He decided to finally use Vegeta's voice and speak. "What do you think you're doing?" He tried to use as much force as possible. All of them jumped. Trunks was the first to speak up. "Hi dad. We were just setting up a game. Wanna play?" He sounded as innocent as he pleased. Ignoring him, he turned to the guy, Gohan. "And what're you two doing here?" Jazmine spoke in that seemingly rhythmic voice. "Well, Bulma wanted to spend some girl time with Chichi, and Trunks wanted to play with Goten. Since Goku was with Piccolo, we decided to come over and play with them as well. I hope you don't mind." She smiled a bright smile. Without moving, he scoffed and walked off. Over his shoulder, he heard Gohan say, "Gee, what's got him in such a bad mood?" To which Trunks replied," I think he's just a little grumpy. You know how my dad is. Let's play the game."

* * *

When they were through playing their game, she got up and went to the kitchen to order food. Everyone shouted for pizza, and after one quick call, they sat and watched TV while they waited. Sitting beside her, Gohan lay on the couch, placing her on his chest. He chose this moment to interrupt. Walking in front the TV, he growled out, "What are you doing now? This place is a mess! Clean it up!" Jazmine was the first to get up. "Need I remind you that you made this mess? We just shifted through it to sit down and play the game. Why should we clean it?"

"Because I said so."

"You say a lot of things. Why should this one be important?"

"You've been getting smart with me lately."

"Really? Cuz' it seems like you've been getting dumb with me lately," she muttered under her breath. Getting plastic bags, they began to clean various items off the floor. Smirking, she bended over in front of Gohan, but quickly got up and walked off. He chuckled and licked his lips. She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully. He teasingly stumbled back and laughed. She kissed his cheek and went back to cleaning.

* * *

The clone was desperate for a way to get close to her, so he went through Vegeta's mind to see if there was anything he could use to get her alone. But, Vegeta had nothing much that could help. Then again, a person like Vegeta would have memories buried deep within his mind. Concentrating, he pushed into the deep reaches of Vegeta's brain. After many minutes of searching, he finally found something that could get Jazmine into a vulnerable state.

(Jazmine's story)

"Earth girl, come out to the East lawn with me so we can talk. Make sure no one comes with you. Or I'll be really angry." Jazmine sighed. "Seems like Vegeta is getting bossier and bossier. Don't follow me. I'd better go to 'your highness' alone. Be right back." She followed Vegeta outside and onto the lawn. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I know what you are."

"A girl?"

"No. A Rayden."

"How did you find out?!"

"I listened in on New Year's two years back. And there's something you'd better know."

"Okay what?"

"I'm assuming you know about the big battle between the Sayians and the Raydens, correct?"

"Yeah, but why does this concern me?"

"Because you're the spitting image of the Rayden who killed my mother."

She was silent for a long time. This was probably why Vegeta didn't want her to babysit Trunks when she first wanted the job. This was why he always gave her dirty looks until he finally stopped. This was shy he always watched her every move. "Vegeta, do you know what crest the woman had on her armor? Maybe it wasn't the same as my family crest."

"It was an intricate pattern with a wolf in the middle of it. Like the lines were power the wolf was gaining, or the power was being offered to the wolf. Is that your family crest?"

"Yes. And Vegeta, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry that I'm causing you to remember that day. But, that was years ago. Can't you forgive and forget? And how did it happen?"

"I was a young child. My father always wanted me to train at a young age. It helped me gain the power I have now. My mother, as strong as she was, always had that caring side when my father wasn't around. She healed minor cuts I had, sang me to sleep, and helped me discover new training methods that would helped me get stronger without hurting me. I loved her very much. One day, when the fighting broke out, she stayed by my side when I heard about it. I wasn't scared, but this was a lot to take in for a small child. Days went by, and many warriors died or got fatally wounded. My mother knew she could stay with me for long. I was asleep beside her when it happened. I woke up when I felt her shift. I looked up and saw someone standing above my mother's body. She looked at me with piercing blue eyes. They weren't the same color as yours, but they still held my gaze. My mother woke up for her unconsciousness, and in that moment, she was struck directly in her heart. I saw everything, and was too scared to move, but I took in what she looked like. I didn't get my chance for revenge. My father stormed in, saw my mother, and attacked and killed that Rayden. She looked just like you, and after seeing how you fight, I know that she was an ancestor of yours. Maybe a grandparent.

"Vegeta…I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry. I didn't know my appearance would do that to you."

"you'd better be sorry. But I know a way that you can make it up to me."

"And how's that?"

Without warning, without any type of signal, Vegeta grabbed her and roughly kissed her.

_The End_


	29. Possessive Lust, Pt 3

Because She Knows How I Feel

Chapter 29: Possessive lust, Pt. 3

(Gohan's story)

He had happened to look out the window when he saw it. Vegeta, who was married and had a son, was kissing _his girlfriend_. Gohan growled form his spot. He didn't like someone else kissing on his girlfriend. And Jazmine didn't seem to like it either. She kept trying to push him away from her, but she held onto her with great strength. She tried kicking at his crotch, but he grabbed her knee and forced it back. Gohan growled again and walked out to confront Vegeta.

(Jazmine's story)

As much as she tried to resist him, Vegeta would not let her go. This was something she would have never dreamed he'd do. Why was he kissing her? Wasn't he married? And why would he want her this way? Jazmine tried to slam her knee into his groin, but her saw it coming and grabbed it. Jazmine again tried to escape him, but the pressure on her arms increased. If she could scream, she would. He tried to shove his tongue into her throat, but she bit down when he did. His tongue retreated, but he didn't move his lips. The pressure on her lips had increased, and she couldn't breathe. She felt herself slowly giving way into the darkness.

(Clone's story)

He was doing it! He had gotten a part of Master Nightshade's plan completed. The girl's lips were upon his, and no one was able to stop him. Everyone was inside, and he knew he could take advantage of her, especially considering the fact the she was about to black out. He would use her body in every way he could imagine, and then, he would kill her. But, if he did, his life would end. Was it really a price to pay? The clone was suddenly struck by a hard force. Rubbing his sore cheek and looking up, he was met the angry face of the girl's lover, Gohan.

(Jazmine's story)

She didn't know what happened, but she was suddenly able to breathe again. Taking a deep breath, she looked at who had saved her. Cradling her in his arms wa Gohan. He hadn an angry look about him and was prepared to kill Vegeta if he needed to. "Jazmine, go in the hosue. I'd like to have a word with Vegeta." Not wanting to be around Vegeta any longer, Jazmine ran inside the house.

(Gohan's story)

"Just what did you think you were doing with her?!"

"Showing her how _real_ men treat women."

"Real men? Vegeta, you are as far away from a _real man_ as you can get!"

"Scared of a little competition?"

"Competition?! Vegeta, you are no competition compared to me! Beside, you're like, three times her age! Why would she want a washed up, cocky, used bastard like you?"

"I think that you're just scared that she'll tire of you and want something new."

"You are not new!"

"And you are irrelevant compared to a real beast like me. I mean, I hardly hear her talk you and your…_experiences_ in the bedroom."

"That's because I always make her scream for me so loud that she can't talk the next day! And let's face it; you were the one scared that I was bigger and better than you at sex!"

"I was just trying to make you feel better about your puny size."

"I'm not puny. She been walking pretty funny lately, haven't you noticed? That's because I've been inside her. Every part of her. And don't talk about my bedroom experiences, because Bulma doesn't talk about yours like they're so great."

"Don't try to make yourself seem so great!"

"Let's face it; power wise, and bedroom wise, I'm better than you. And if I see you trying to touch her again, I'll make sure you regret it." And with that Gohan walked away.

A couple hours later…

(Clone's story)

Later, after his confrontation outside, he noticed how she kept her distance. She didn't look at him, and idnt say anything to him. When he spoke to her, she ignored her and changed the sublect, or spoke to someone else. Maybe she was affected by what he did. But, she didn't seem to distance herself from her friends. She instead got closer to them. The clone knew that he was supposed to get her away from them, but all he was doing was helping her get closer. He needed to find a way to separate her from her friends , even if it meant messing up Vegeta's relationship with his friends.

* * *

Later, he went in search for her. He wanted to find her, to get another chance, but he wasn't able to. He searched every part of the building, but couldnt find her. He decided to go to the rooming part of the building and look there.

Opening door after door, he still found nothing. No matter what room he looked in, he couldn't find her. Finally he decided to open one more door, and if she wasn't in there he would give up, pushing open the door, he found her, just not the way he expected to.

* * *

She was in the arms of her lover. Her shirt was being pulled over her head, and her hurriedly removed her bra. Tossing it to the side, he licked and sucked her breasts. She moaned and bean to remove his belt, struggling to get it off. Stopping in his task, he helped her to remove his belt. She opend his pants and unzipped them. Before they could go any further, the clone cleared his throat. They both looked up, the boy scowling and the girl avoiding his gaze. Without speaking they gathered their clothes, got dresses, and pushed past him.

* * *

When Bulma returned, she thanked Jazmine for coming on such short notice. The girl smiled at her and told her it wasn't a problem. Looking over her shoulder, Gohan saw him and smiled evily. When Bulma went to check on Trunks, Gohan pulled her to him and kissed her. He knew that the clone was ther, and he grabbed her butt. She giggled and groaned. He chuckled against her lips and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Overcome with anger, the clone pulled them apart. "DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN! SHE'S MINE! I LOVE HER AND I WANT HER!" he found himself shouting in anger. What he didn't notice was Bulma, standing near the door, on the verge of crying.

_The End_


	30. Possessive Lust, Pt 4

Because She Knows How I Feel

How do you like the story so far? This will be the 30th chapter, and I have to say, I'm pretty impressed. I've come very far and pretty soon, I'll break out of my comfort zone and do other anime. But for now, here is chapter 30.

Chapter 30: Possessive Lust, Pt.3

(Bulma's story)

Had someone told her about this, she wouldn't have believed it. But she had witnesses it herself. Vegeta, her Vegeta, the man she fought with and against, the man who fathered her son, the man who swore his love to her and married her, was now declaring love and possession to Jazmine. She wasn't mad at the young girl herself; none of this was her fault. But she was mad at Vegeta, for wanting someone who was already in love with someone and had plans for the future with another person. Even though she was standing pretty far away from the trio, she still cried out, "Vegeta!" He turned to her, without showing any signs of hurt, sadness, of guilt. In fact, he seemed rather bored. "How could you? She's not even into you! She's in love with someone for Kami's sake! Why would you want her over me? You love me!"

"No, I don't. At least, not anymore. I don't want you anymore, I want her. She's mine now. "

"Don't you remember? You Bonded with me, and Gohan Bonded with her! You can't break a bond like that!"

"Maybe I can't, but over time, if a new lover is introduced, and if the old lover doesn't go back to her old mate, that bond can sever, and a new one can take place. For instance, if I were to Bond with her right now, she would already feel the Bond with that other creature over there begin to fade, and the new one settling in."

"You can't do this!"

"I can." And he turned his back on her. Bulma collapsed on the floor. She never would have imagined that Vegeta would do this.

(Jazmine's story)

"STOP IT!" She screamed. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" She sank to the floor. "Vegeta, what you feel is something that none of us can explain. But I know that it isn't you in there. Someone else has taken hold, haven't they? You aren't really you! So stop this and come back to your senses!"

"Maybe I don't want to go back to my senses." She opened her mouth to speak again, but Gohan stepped forward. "Then let me beat them back into you!" And with that, he lunged at Vegeta, slamming his through the door.

(Clone's story)

He couldn't fight this boy. He wasn't trained to fight. He had Vegeta's body, but not his power or fighting skills. He was just trained to seduce and gather.. Nothing more, nothing less. So when the boy tackled him, he did nothing to block it. They crashed through the door and fell to the floor. The boy got up first, and sent a kick to his midsection. He went flying back, and got hit in the back with another kick. When he finally caught his breath and stood up, he got slammed in the face by a fist. The clone knew his end was near. If this onslaught continued, he wouldn't make it out alive.

(Jazmine's story)

She wasn't sure what to do while Gohan wailed on Vegeta. Sure, he was going a little far, but Vegeta was acting seriously strange. For some reason, he had been watching her every move lately, and after what happened when he kissed her…Jazmine shuddered to think about what he would do if she slip into unconsciousness. She put her arms around Bulma's shoulders, but found nothing to say that would comfort the woman. Again trying to talk, a white flash blinded her.

* * *

_She saw Vegeta, lying in bed, minding his own business when he snapped open his eyes. Jazmine heard the voice at the same time he did. It was Nightshade's voice. He spoke in Latin, but Jazmine had to study it as a part of her demon hunting training. Basically, he made a clone of Vegeta, and that clone was supposed to lust for her and separate her from Gohan, Bulma, and the rest of her friends. Then, Nightshade would try to swoop in and kill her._

* * *

When the vision ended, she knew that somehow she would have to stop the clone. But then again, if Gohan killed it, it wouldn't be anything to worry about. But, if the clone knew where the real Vegeta was, she would be throwing away her only chance of saving him. Finally making up her mind, she used a technique that she swore off for years. Transforming, she concentrated on the water in the blood of the clone and began bloodbending.

(Clone's story)

He felt a strange feeling stir within him. He held up his hands to block the shot the boy gave him, and moved, btu he wasn't trying to. Someone was controlling him. The boy noticed it to, because he looked around at who was doing this. Looking around as well, he spotted Jazmine. Her hair was silver, and she had a silver aura around her. Her eyes were an impossible shade of blue. She had her hands out in a weird gesture, and it was clear she was concentrating hard. "Jazmine," the boy asked, "What are you doing to him?"

"That's not Vegeta!"

"What?! Then who is he?"

"A clone of him?"

"How do you know this?"

"I had a vision. I saw everything!"

"Who put him up to it?"

"Nightshade!"

The clone sighed. They figured him out. He felt sadness, agony, anger, hurt, sorrow, and pain flowing through him. He wasn't supposed to have emotions. Why was this happening? "I am not real," he said aloud. "I am a tool, a puppet. Nothing more, nothing less. I am not real. I am a tool, a puppet. Nothing more, nothing less. I am not real. I am a tool, a puppet. Nothing more, nothing less." He repeated that phrase over and over, finding it increase with speed and volume. His body was beginning to heat up. The fake skin he was wearing was beginning to peel, showing his true form, darkness. The under parts of his body turned red, and he knew what was happening. This emotional state of his was causing him to overheat! Sadly, with regret, he screamed his phrase to the heavens. "I AM NOT REAL! I AM A TOOL, A PUPPET! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!" He busted out of the fake skin, fully revealing his true form. His final thought, was that of a happy one, knowing that he at least had a purpose, and though it was short-lived, he still found many wonderful things on the Earth. Giving a sad smile to the people outside, he closed his eyes and exploded.

(Videl's story)

She was overcome by anger. As many times as she tried, Gohan was keeping himself and his girlfriend far away from her. Frustrated, she threw her laptop against the wall, creating another hole over the one that was previously patched up. Her room was a complete mess as well. For two long years, she did nothing but cut up pictures, threw stuff against walls, and punched stuff. What made it worse was that Tibias had dumped her and began dating her best friend! How much stuff was one girl supposed to go through! All her anger was pooling up inside her, and if she didn't find an outlet for it quick, she was sure that someone who be killed. And Jazmine was the first person who came to mind.

(Nightshade's story)

He snapped his head up when he felt it. Anger, so much red hot anger. This was it. This was going to help him get back onto the Earth. So much anger was delicious. He knew that his clone hadn't been much use, but with the anger he had, he knew he could come up with something that would help him succeed. He knew he had to confront the source of this anger. And, something he hadn't expected, but this anger was mostly directed towards Jazmine. What great luck! Rising past the gates of the demon world, he rose back to West City and into the room of a young girl. She turned to him in surprise and fear. "Do not fear me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nightshade, and I can help you in releasing all of that anger towards Jazmine. I can help you kill her, all if you agree to assist me."

_The End…_


	31. Nightshade and Videl

Because She Knows How I Feel

Chapter 31: Nightshade and Videl

(Videl's story)

"Why should I trust you?" She felt amazing power coming from this man, and she knew that this could help her in killing Jazmine. But men with this kind of power couldn't be trusted. Yeah, she did know that maybe she was taking her hatred for Jazmine too far, but she also knew that with the right plan, she could take her out for good. "Sweet child," he answered. "Jazmine, as you may know, is a master of manipulation. She is a killer. She killed my brothers and sisters in cold blood. I need her dead for those reasons."

"Yeah, but your energy feels evil. How do I know you won't kill me when you're through with me?"

"I could never bring myself to kill someone who I'd like to make my consort."

"C-c-consort? Me?"

"Of course. How could anyone resist someone as striking as you?"

Videl looked over Nightshade. His body was the color of pure night, and his face was very handsome. He certainly had a thing for her, and she desperately wanted someone. He may have been a demon, but he was a attractive demon. "I'd love to be your consort. What's the plan?" She giggled as he picked her up. "Later my love. For now, let me pleasure you and make you mine." He carried her to the bed and made love to her, ensuring that she called his name and his name only.

(Nightshade's story)

Humans were so easily manipulated. He charmed the girl into being his consort with less effort than he thought it would take. She lie in bed now, smiling in her sleep, knowing that he was always going to be there for her. But she was mistaken. Once he was done, he might dispose of her. But, if she did prove useful as a puppet and a consort, she would forever be his.

(Jazmine's story)

She slept in their bed beside Gohan when it hit her. Something was terribly wrong with someone, but she couldn't point out what. Sitting up, she gasped as intense pain and anger overtook her. Gohan, feeling her discomfort, shot up and wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down. I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you. I'd risk my own life before I'd let yours be taken. Shh. Tell me what wrong." She tried to even her breathing, and put her hands on his chest. She found her whole body shaking. Whatever hit her, it was so strong that it really shocked her. "Nightshade!" she finally gasped out. He looked her directly in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I don't know where he's at, but I know he's alive somewhere."

"I wont let him hurt you. I promise."

"Oh Gohan, you have no idea how much I needed to know that."

"Jazmine?"

"What si it?"

"There's something else you need to know."

"What? You can tell me anything."

"I don't know how I saw this, but I wasn't fast enough. She got to you."

"Who?"

"Videl. She was working with Nightshade, and she separated your soul. For 10 years, we tried to help you hunt it down, and we preserved your body so you can come back. We were all in grief, and I had it the worse. I looked like I didn't eat or sleep, and I barely spoke to anyone. Jazmine…I don't want that to happen, and I vow on my life that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that what I saw doesn't come true." Jazmine took him into her arms and pressed their lips together. Pulling her down with him, Jazmine felt Gohan pulling off her night shirt, and pulled off the rest of her clothes. Whispering to her once more, he made love to her until night became day.

(Gohan's story)

When the sun rose over the city, he looked down at Jazmine. It was obvious that she was fighting sleep and was really tired. "Don't try to fight it. Go to sleep. I'll make you breakfast when you wake up." He pulled the covers over her and let her lay on his chest. Feeling her gently sigh, he kissed her forehead and watched her sleep.

* * *

While she was sleep, he thought over everything she'd told him. Nightshade would do anything to tear her from him, and he couldn't let that happen. He tightened his arms around her. He wouldn't let her get hurt. If she did, he would blame himself for who knows how long. He closed his eyes, but didn't sleep. He kept his guard up in case she needed him. And he would always come for her. Always.

(Videl's story)

He was still there when she woke up. The beautiful demon who could make all her problems disappear. She reached out to touch him, shivering at the unfamiliar cold of his pure night body. "Would you like to discuss the plan now love?" He paced in front of her bed. "What do you propose we do? She sat up and began to get dressed. "Well, I know of a way to separate a person's soul from their body. But, for some reason, when Jazmine tried to destroy me, a part of me that was able to do that was severed. Now, I need someone to do it for me. This is where you come in. You can go up to her and pretend to apologixe for everything, and when she lets her guard down, that is when you move in for the kill."

"My love, I don't mean to doubt you, but what if I can't?"

"I have a backup. If this should ever fail, I will come in. You distract her friends, and I'll kidnap her. When I succeed, we shall both torture her until she cannot take more. And, when she can't, I shall do to her what she tried to do to me. I shall throw her off of a cliff and into murky water below, and if she doesn't drown, I'll use an energy blast to annihilate her."

(Jazmine's story)

She walked her dog down the street when she felt footsteps approaching her. She stopped, confused. Gohan was inside the store, buying them some drinks, and she didn't think that Trunks, Goten, or her little brother had followed her. She shrugged and looked at who had approached her. "Oh, Videl. What can I do for you?"

_The End_


	32. Chapter 32

Because She Knows How I Feel

Chapter 32: Nightshade and Videl, Pt. 2. From Plan "A" to Plan "B"

(Videl's story)

Videl knew that Jazmine wasn't a bad person at heart. It seemed like she forgave Videl for all of her past wrongs. But Videl was going to commit a wrong that would rid Jazmine from her life forever. The plan was perfect as well. The line in the store Gohan was in was pretty long, and nobody seemed to be paying attention to the two girls outside. Even better, nobody was on the street either. She couldn't have asked for a better scenario. "Jazmine, I just wanted to say that I was wrong. For everything. I realize now that you were always the right person for Gohan. I had been cheating on him because I felt that I was getting bored with him, but I wanted him for show. And when I saw him with you, I knew that I should have let him go, but I was stubborn, and didn't want to. So…I'm really sorry for everything. You might not want my friendship, but I still want us to be on speaking terms." Videl lied about everything she said. None of it was true, but despite her anger, she put on a happy face and pretended to be sorrowful. And, unbeknownst to Jazmine, she was gathering the energy to separate her soul from her body. She wasn't going to be able to sense it, which gave Videl the upper hand. "Videl, I forgive you. Maybe we can look past this and become friends." Videl wrapped Jazmine in a hug, and after she got over her shock, Jazmine returned the hug.

(Gohan's story)

Lucky for him, two more cashiers had opened up, so the line moved faster and he was able to place his order. While he waited for their drinks, his eyes wandered to outside. Gasping, he watched Videl hug Jazmine, and Videl had some sort of energy in her hand. This brought flashes of his vision to his mind. Grabbing the drinks, he rushed outside and shouted her name. Jazmine broke the hug as Videl prepared to strike, startled, Videl stumbled back and brought her hands forward, shooting the energy into the sky. Growling at him, she vanished into a cloud of darkness.

(Jazmine's story)

"What the hell happened?" Gohan grabbed her by the shoulders and looked right in the eyes. Jazmine stood there, finally comprehending what she felt the night before. "Nightshade…he has control over Videl. She's completely under his spell." She said in a small voice. She could barely hear herself, but she knew Gohan heard her perfectly clear. "Great," he muttered. "Now, not only do we have to worry about Nightshade, but now he has Videl at his side. What can we do now?" Jazmine didn't have an answer, but she knew she would have to keep her guard _way _up now.

(Videl's story)

"Love, I failed. At the last moment, Gohan called to her, and she pulled away from me. I failed you." Nightshade, who had waited inside her room for her, opened his eyes. "Don't blame yourself. We didn't account for him being there. I'm sure the same plan won't work twice. We'll move on to our next plan. Bulma is throwing a pool party in 3 days. Sneak in there and distract them by any means necessary. While everyone tries to go after you, I'll swoop in and take Jazmine. They'll never know what to do. But for now, let me show you my appreciation for you for doing all of this." He snapped his finger forward, and Videl was immediately under him. Jazmine would so meet her end, but not now.

Three days later…

(Jazmine's story)

She shot Trunks with another jet stream of water as she tried to run. While she attacked him, Goku, Gohan, and Goten came out of nowhere and began throwing water balloons at her and spraying her with water. She couldn't escape the onslaught and fell to the ground, laughing. Bulma had thrown a pool party and had invited everyone. Young Piccolo Jr. looked around at everyone, as this was his first time being around the whole gang. He laughed when Jazmine was being attacked by all of the water.(A/N: If you read _Renewed_, you would know that Piccolo Jr. is the son of Tien and Piccolo. He's a couple months old at this time.) Jazmine smiled at him, and he gestured that he wanted her to pick him up. She went to him, and after confirmation from Piccolo, she gently sat in the pool with him. He trailed his hands in the water, and thrusted them at her, sending a tiny wave into her face. He giggled as she shook water from her wet hair. Setting him on her back, she swam around, letting him ride on her. He waved at everyone as they passed people, and she giggled when she playfully roared at him at held him high in the air. After the events of earlier in the week had happened, she really needed some time to relax and have fun. Her day would be cut short as a huge explosion that made the ground around them tremble.

(Videl's story)

Nightshade had given her a huge power boost before she went to Capsule Corp. when she was above everyone; she spotted Jazmine holding a small Namekian child near the edge of the pool. But that wasn't her target, not yet. Instead, she concentrated her newfound power near the center of the area. She let it fly and watched everyone put up guards of take cover. She smiled. Jazmine was far enough away from anyone that she could be snatched if no one was watching.

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade grinned when Videl started shooting off multiple energy blasts to distract the crowd. Thanks to him, she had been able to launch them without any of the warriors feeling her energy. Looking through the smoke, he saw Jazmine holding something in her arms. Without caring about who or what is was, Nightshade jetted down near her. Giving her a swift chop to the neck, he grabbed her and flew off to his hideout. Whistling the signal, Videl halted her assault and flew away with him.

(Piccolo's story)

"Is everyone alright?" Piccolo dusted himself off and looked around. Everyone seemed to be alright. No one seemed to know who launched the attacks, and no one knew why it happened so suddenly. A couple of the guys were flying around the area, trying to spot anyone, but no one was found. But what he really was worried about was his son. He didn't see him, nor did he feel his energy. "Tien!" He called for him. "I'm alright. But I can't find Piccolo Jr. anywhere, and I'm worried. Do you have him?" Piccolo had begun to panic. "Jazmine was the last person who had him. Have you seen her?"

"No, and that's why I'm worried. Jazmine isn't anywhere to be found!"

_The End…_


	33. Chapter 33

Because She Knows How I Feel

Chapter 33: Nightshade and Videl, Pt.3 Captured

(Jazmine's story)

When the explosions went off, Jazmine had held onto Piccolo Jr. protecting him from any harm. He seemed to sense the danger and curled into her chest. She would rather suffer from minor burns and cuts than let him get hurt. Even when she was struck in the neck, before she blacked out, she tightened her hold on him. When she woke up, she was surrounded by a strange energy field, but she still had Piccolo Jr. with her. She slowly tried to stand up, but hit the top of the field, and instantly felt a searing pain shoot through her. "I wouldn't recommend moving, unless you want to get shocked again. Then again, I can't call it a shock. It's more like a burn or a sear. And don't try any of your energy attacks, they will only be absorbed." She opened her eyes through the pain and looked toward the source of the voice. Nightshade. And standing beside him with a smug look on her face was Videl. "How are you alive?! I killed you!" she hissed. He smiled. "You didn't kill me," he explained. "You merely scattered my essences around the demon world. It took me years to recover, but I came back sooner with the help of my lover here." He gestured towards Videl, then pulled her close and kissed her. To make it worse, he slid his hand between her legs as she moaned. When they finally pulled apart, they gave each other sickening looks before turning attention back to her. "You see, dear Jazmine, Videl here had sooo much anger towards you, and it fueled me, and also allowed her to summon me. I took her on as my consort and she helped me to get to you. Because my clone failed me, I had to find something to help me, and lo and behold, Videl was here." Jazmine spat at both of them. She knew Nightshade was crafty, and she wasn't sure why she didn't see this coming before. "So what's the plan? Are you gonna kill me? Go ahead, do it. I don't care. It's obvious that you plotted this out very well, and that you probably planned a way for my friends to not find me. So kill me." She was hoping that they wouldn't see her bluff for very long. But, Nightshade smiled. "We'll kill you, eventually. There are seven days, and there and seven syns. By this time next week, you'll be dead. But for now, we'll torture you for seven days, and then we'll kill you." Jazmine gasped. "Fine, torture me, but don't hurt the baby. He doesn't deserve any of this." It was Videl's turn to speak. "He's so cute! I could just eat him up. But he'll be fine. Once you're gone, we'll train him to become evil like us! But for now, feel the pain of one of your tortures!" She laughed as Jazmine felt and a sharp sting on her back, followed by a burning sensation. Turning, she saw Nightshade, his hand enveloped in fire. He had waved the hand towards her back, and the energy expanded and stretched as it neared her, and then struck her, causing a big searing scar. Jazmine screamed in pain and collapsed. She felt the hand again, this time worse. Piccolo Jr. cried out in protest, and she weakly smiled at him, but the smile faded and a scream ripped through it as she was hit again and again. Nightshade cackled. "And to make this a little more fun, I'll give a call to your friends, and send them into a panic. Let's see how they react knowing you put a baby in danger."

(Gohan's story)

After hearing what Tien had said, everyone had either flown around or tried to sense out her energy, but no one had found her. Gohan began to fear the worse; he feared that Nightshade had found her and done something horrible. He began to panic, and so did Bulma and Vegeta, who heard the story after he was found during his coma-like state with his clone running about. When they all had gathered again, Bulma had told everyone the tale Jazmine told them. Everyone had gasped and feared for her as well. But not as much as Gohan had. He knew that Jazmine was out there, either dead of on the verge of it.

* * *

Later, after everyone had looked for Jazmine and Piccolo Jr. again, Bulma had a strange call from a mysterious stranger. He had gone to see if she was alright, but she paled and handed him the phone. "It's for you," she whispered. Gohan took the phone. "Hello?"

"**Hello Gohan. Don't worry, Videl gave me this number. Yes, she proved to be very useful in helping me to capture Jazmine. And speaking of Jazmine, wouldn't you like to know of what happened to her and the baby?"**

"What did you do to her?! If you hurt her, I swear I'll-"

"**Oh, don't be like that. She'll be hurt worse if you don't come to rescue her. You have seven days. But don't think she'll be treated nicely. For every day until the seven days are up, or until you come save her, she'll be put under unimaginable pain and suffering. Better hurry!"**

He laughed evilly, and then Gohan heard a new voice. "Gohan? Is that you?"

"Jazmine? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Gohan, I'm scared. I don't know where I'm at, and they're hurting me. It's really painful. My back is seriously hurting. And I've also got Piccolo Jr. with me. He's not hurt, but he senses my pain."

"Jazmine, don't worry. We'll come and get you guys, and I'll make them pay for hurting you."

"Gohan, please hurry. I only have seven days before they kill me. And, I know that once I'm dead, they'll train Piccolo Jr. to be just like them. You have to stop them!"

"I will baby, I will. I promise I will come find you and rescue you. I love you."

"I love you too. Please hurry!" She sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"I will. Promise." And then the line went dead.

* * *

_The End…_


	34. Chapter 34

Because She Knows How I Feel

In this chapter, 3 days have already passed, meaning Jazmine is on day four, and will only have 3 days to live. Also, look for a surprise that was mentioned a few chapters ago. It will play a big part in final chapters of the Nightshade saga.

Chapter 34: Nightshade and Videl, Pt.3 Day 4, and the beginning of day 7

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine weakly opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't know why; she knew she was in the same place as before. She was on her 4th day of being trapped with Nightshade and Videl, and she wasn't doing very well. She hadn't eaten in days, and she passed out a couple of times. Piccolo Jr. wasn't so well either. He had cried until his voice died out, and he hadn't eaten as well. He particularly seemed to suffer when Jazmine got tortured. And that was the worst part. She never knew when they were coming, and they got worse every day. By now, she had lost tons of blood, and she was going to die before her time was up because of her torture and lack of food and loss of blood. But, she never gave up hope that Gohan and the others were looking for her. She knew they would come eventually.

(Gohan's story)

They never gave up looking for her. He knew they would find her. Their search party was big enough. Jazmine's siblings, plus her cousins, had all chipped in with the search. Every day it was the same thing: they would gathered, pick groups, and go out and search. Even with the big group they had, it came up the same. They hadn't found her in days. Gohan knew they would before time was called. She only had 3 more days to live, but to Gohan, that was more than enough time to find her. They had managed to catch a small portion of her life force, but the trail was weak. They had tried tracking and tracing it, and with a little more time, they would find her.

2 days later…

(Jazmine's story)

She was on the floor, twitching and shaking. The 6th torture was the worse one of all. She felt like she could barely move. And she couldn't. For some reason, her body had completely stopped responding. All she could do was shake her head and hiss. That was it. Since she had been disabled 2 days ago, she gave up hope of trying to escape and fly away. Nightshade approached and placed his foot on her back and put a lot of pressure on it. If she could scream, she would. But her voice gave out hours ago. So she just convulsed and jerked. Her body sent another searing flash through her, but the pain had quickly faded. Although each torture was worse, the pain was the same. She looked up, hoping to see some indication of what day it was, or if the day had passed. Sadly, she saw bits of orange peeking through the sky. She had no idea that her next torture had come so late in the day. She didn't even realize that it was dark; she stopped looking out the window hours ago, not wanting to get her hopes up or scare herself. Whimpering, she watched the sun rise, indicating that the next day had come, and so did the last torture, plus, her death.

* * *

Jazmine was kicked in her chest again and slid back against the field of the floor, only to get a scorch by the intense energy. Jerking up, she tried to right herself so that she wouldn't touch the barrier anymore. Piccolo Jr. made a hollow noise in the back of his throat; had he had his voice, he would have wailed. Jazmine gently took him into her arms to comfort him. But, she released him as Videl kicked her in the side. She hissed at her and collapsed, blacking out again.

(Videl's story)

"She's out of it again." Videl wrapped her arms around Nightshade, kissing his dark neck.

"I see. She might be dead; the things we put her through would have killed any normal person."

"She's not a normal person."

"But, I put more force into her tortures with each passing day."

"Today's really seemed to have killed her. And by tonight, if she isn't dead, we'll drown her then."

"Indeed my love." Nightshade pulled himself out of her hold and approached her prison. He gaze shifted from the small green child to the girl. She had caused him so much grief, nut in a few hours, it would all be over. Nightshade had weakened her to a point of no return, and she wouldn't be able to revive herself easily. And her friends wouldn't find her either. Everything was going according to plan.

(Yuki's Story)

Yuki was flying with his group when Kyo had telepathically messaged him. Signaling to the others that he was landing for a minute, he dropped to the ground and answered.

_Yuki? You there?_

_Kyoya? Where are you?_

_That doesn't matter right now! Do you remember the old warehouse that Jazmine kill Gluttony at?_

_Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?_

_I was over there earlier with Yamcha, 18, Mariah, and Piccolo. While we were there, Piccolo noticed that there was some kind of barrier that concealed some energy. Then, I figured this: what would be the best place to take someone where you could hide their energy without any trace of it?_

_And the warehouse was concealing energy?_

_Yeah, but it was hard to figure out at first. Then, we fired off energy blasts into it and confirmed it. The blasts dissipated and disappeared, with no trace that they were ever there._

_Kyo, for once in your life, you are a genius!_

_Thank you. Hey! Wait a minute!_

Closing out, Yuki called the other down to him. We everyone had grouped around him, he shared what Kyo had told him. Nodding to each of them, they flew off to Bulma's house to tell the others.

(Gohan's story)

When everyone came back, Kyoya and Yuki had shared what they found with everyone. Goku had suggested they head out immediately. Gohan looked out the window and gasped. The sun was going to set soon. Vegeta followed his gaze, and though he didn't gasp, he still looked back to Gohan with shock written clear across his face. "Listen up!" Vegeta got everyone's attention. "We've wasted time. We need to go now, or else we'll never get to her in time. Yeah, the Dragonballs can revive her, but Nightshade could just kill her again, and we'd have wasted a wish. She'll die unless we get to her, and we need to leave now!" The gang shared a look, and nodded. Letting Yuki and Kyo take the lead, Gohan and the other flew off towards Jazmine. "I'm coming for you," he whispered to himself.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine slowly looked up again, and was surprised to see the barrier gone. Getting up, she tried to focus and sense for Nightshade or Videl. Grinning weakly, she grabbed Piccolo Jr. and ran to an exit. But, something in the back of her head told her not to. "Jazmine!" A familiar voice broke through the silence. Turning she saw everyone running towards her. Going to them, Jazmine handed Piccolo Jr. back to Piccolo and Tien, who were glad to see her and their son. Gohan gently wrapped an arm around her. She winced, but placed a hand over his. " I told you I would come for you," he murmured into her ear. Suddenly, to everyone's horror, Nightshade, who was surrounded by wisps of darkness, burst through the ground. Everyone but she and Gohan had been flung back and landed into a pile. Nightshade pushed Gohan into the wisps and grabbed her. He dragged her to a cliff, sapping what remaining energy she had left. Finally realizing that the feeling in the back of her mind was a reminder of her premonition, Jazmine screamed as she was flung off the cliff and plummeted towards to water below.

_The End…_

* * *

_For those of you who hate cliffhangers, sorry!_


	35. Chapter 35

Because She Knows How I Feel

Because of the cliffhanger I left everyone with, I'm sorry. My computer needed to be repaired, and I couldn't do a thing with it. To top it off, the chapter (this one) got deleted, so I had to freeball writing it over. I know I myself hate cliffhangers, so I promise, no more. So here is 35. The name is 3x2, and props to anyone who can guess why. This is gonna be my longest chapter ever, and I putting a big surprise at the end that you won't want to miss. I really enjoy writing this, and hope everyone else enjoys reading it. And, bonus note, if you like the House of Night novels, I'm gonna start writing those.

Chapter 35: 3

(Jazmine's story)

It was happening, just like her premonition said it would. She had no energy to save her from this one. She felt herself hit the water, hard and headfirst. The cold hit shortly after the pain, and she immediately lost all will to move. This reminded her of all those years ago, when this had happened before her rage set in. Could she have prevented this? Maybe. If she hadn't moved, she would have been fine. She could have caught Nightshade by surprise, not the other way around. Before she blacked out, a final thought entered her mind. Even after all the trouble she was worth, Gohan had still come to rescues her, and he still loved her. Her last motion, though it was short-lived and pained her to do so, she smiled.

(Gohan's story)

He couldn't feel her. She wasn't giving off any energy for him to feel. It was happening. The vision he had had been stopped, but now, something worse had happened. Jazmine looked so bad; he doubted she had much energy left to move. If anything, she could drown. He would lose her and all because he forgot about her premonition. This was his entire fault. He should have remembered what she said about her vision, and maybe this wouldn't have happened. His friends wouldn't be hurt, and Jazmine would be safe in his arms.

In front of him, he heard laughter. Mocking laughter. He looked up, and saw Nightshade and Videl, laughing at their effort. Gohan roared and charged at them. They both just sidestepped him and punched him in the stomach. Recovering quickly, he lunged at Nightshade, but the demon grabbed his arm and swung him in a circle, releasing him into the night. He felt a sudden jolt of cold as he hit the water. Searching for the surface, he turned and saw her. She was bleeding badly, her eyes closed. Throughout it all, she was still smiling. Panicking, he grabbed her and headed for the surface. When he broke it, he levitated up to the warehouse. He laid her body down on the floor, as far away from Nightshade as possible. He gently laid his head down on her chest, listening for a faint heartbeat. Sighing in relief, his relief quickly turned into panic as he felt it getting weaker. She was dying! Gohan looked over to where his friends landed, and gasped in horror. They were all unconscious, and on top of that, Gohan didn't think they brought any senzu beans with them. He looked between the bodies of his friends, Jazmine's body, and Nightshade. The vision she told him about flashed through his mind, including the one he had, and flashes of all the good times they had together. Dropping to his knees, he roared in anger. He slammed his fists into the ground, making crater on contact. Roaring again, he flashed into his Super Sayian state, and quickly ascended into Super Sayian 2. But he was going even farther than that. Unbeknownst to him, his hair was growing, passing his shoulders and going down his back. Letting out a fearsome scream, his eyebrows disappeared, and the lightning around his aura crackled with even more intensity. Blinded and fueled by his rage, he screamed on last time as he completed his transformation. His transformation into Super Sayian 3. Standing up, he set his sights on Nightshade and Videl. But, what he didn't know was that he wouldn't be able to hold this state for very long.

(Goku's story)

Goku was a really heavy sleeper, but when he felt his son's sudden skyrocket of power, he jolted awake. He gasped in shock as he saw his son in Super Sayian 3 form. He walked over to Nightshade, showing no signs of fear. Goku couldn't be prouder of his son. But, as much as he wanted to help, he knew that this was Gohan's battle and Gohan's battle alone.

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade had laughed at the boy when he tried to attack him, but was now scared of him. His power jumped to new heights, and he knew this boy could take him out without much effort. Pushing Videl to a safe spot, Nightshade got into a fighting stance as he prepared to fight what might be his last battle.

(Gohan's story)

Gohan circled around Nightshade, waiting for him to make his first move. Nightshade glared back at him, but Gohan saw the fear behind his eyes. "What's wrong Nightshade? Scared? Well, you should be. I'm going to kill you for what you've done to Jazmine. And I won't hold back." And with that statement, Gohan charged at Nightshade. Nightshade tried the sidestepping trick, but Gohan saw that coming and phased behind him. Nightshade looked around for

Gohan, but had no luck, much to Gohan's glee. Launching his fist at him, Gohan felt a bone crack in Nightshade's body. He whipped around and kicked Nightshade in the neck, hearing another crunch. Nightshade doubled over and spat out some teeth. Then, he fell to the ground, arms extended in front of him. Gohan walked over to him and stepped on his hand. Nightshade howled in agony. Gohan put more pressure into his foot; until he heard the satisfying crunch of knowing his hand was broke. Lifting his foot, he kicked Nightshade, launching him into a wall. Running, he brought his foot out and kicked him in the chest. Using kiais, he hit Nightshade with repeated force, driving him further back into the wall, before he broke through. Gohan charged his Masenko and delivered the blow to the demon. Nightshade was once again thrown back and dropped into the water. Gohan still wasn't through. He floated down into the water and seized Nightshade. He floated back up to the warehouse, holding the cocking demon by his throat. Nightshade spit up water and gasped for breath, but found he couldn't as Gohan squeezed tighter. Gohan threw Nightshade back into the warehouse, and when the villain landed, he stepped on his chest. Nightshade clutched Gohan's foot, and tried to fling him, but Gohan caught himself no sooner than when Nightshade threw him. Gohan used the momentum and launched at Nightshade, both fists extended. They slammed into Nightshade's chest, breaking all of his ribs. Nightshade lay on the floor, whimpering. "P-Please…", he pleaded. "M-M-Mercy. I beg of you. Spare me! Please!" Gohan stepped on his chest. "How many times did Jazmine cry for mercy? How many times did she beg you? How many times did she plea for you to spare her? You ignored her, didn't you? You kept torturing her, thinking you thought the whole plan through. But, you forgot that she had me. And now, I'm gonna finish you off!" And with that, Gohan jumped back and got into a familiar stance."Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

(Nightshade's story)

Nightshade looked in horror as the boy charged a powerful attack. Locking eyes with Videl, he gave her a small nod, and prepared to face his death, that had finally come to get him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Videl's story)

Upon seeing Nightshade's nod, and seeing Gohan launch the Kamehameha at him, Videl screamed. Not only had Gohan been taken from her, now Nightshade had. Dropping to the ground, she screamed and shrieked as energy flowed through her. Her body twitched on the ground, jerking and twisting at odd angles. Nightshade had warned her that he had given her some of his powers, which she could use to gather anger from, and that's just what she was doing. Getting up and glaring at Gohan, she saw him power down to his base form, and look at her in surprise. Phasing towards him, she grabbed him, and was satisfied when she heard him scream.

_CRUNCH!_

(Jazmine's story)

With the little bit of rest she was getting, she slowly regained some energy. She felt Gohan's power skyrocket, and then felt Nightshade's disappear. She mentally smiled knowing that her nightmare was over with. But it quickly faded when she heard Gohan scream, and his scream getting cut short. Looking up, she saw Gohan's limp body at Videl's feet. Growling, she flashed into the Realization state, and quickly rose into the 2nd stage of it. But, just like Gohan, she was going even farther than that. Unbeknownst to her, her hair was growing, growing down past her ankles, a waterfall of cascading silver at her feet. Letting out a tremendous scream, her eyebrows disappeared, and the lightning around her aura crackled with even more intensity. The elements in her aura also whipped around wildly, snapping out like snakes. Blinded and fueled by her rage, she screeched on last time as she completed her change. Her transformation into the 3rd level of her Realization State. "I must say," said Videl, "Being an alien organism so closly related to a Sayian must be great. You must love being able to achieve more power than you have before. But that won't help you. How does it feel to know that you're completely alone and helpless?" She teased. Jazmine ignored her and flexed her hands. She felt something new; a new kind of bending. Wood. She was able to bend wood now. But she was saving that for later. Extending her arms, she focused on the water in the Videl's blood, flowing throughout her. Jazmine focused on her legs, and dropped her hands. Videl dropped to her knees. Jazmine slowly walked towards her, placing her hands on her head and neck. She remembered back to her training back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Dj told her the risk and benefit of doing this.

In the chamber…

"_You can look into a person's deepest, most personal thoughts, and even take away any skill you see fit. But, if you don't have a pure heart, and if you don't focus, you'll reverse the affect, and you'll lose all power you have Jazmine…the flying, the bending, manipulating energy; you'll lose it all." Dj stood beside her, slowly bending water back and forth with her. Jazmine almost dropped the column she was bending when he told her this. Jazmine clenched her fist. "Then, I promise that I won't bloodbend, or memorybend ever, unless I really need to." Dj placed a hand on her head. "Don't swear it off forever. You might need it more than you know." He kissed her forehead. "But, I know you'll be great at it."_

Jazmine looked into Videl's thoughts, going past her childhood and her high school enrollment. She went past her kissing Gohan, and went past her and Tibias. She looked deep into her mind, and found what she was looking for. It was a memory of Piccolo and Gohan teaching her how to launch and make energy attacks. Jazmine focused on it, and erased it.

(Videl's story)

She pushed Jazmine away when her guard was down and jumped up. "What did you do to me?"

"I took away your energy manipulation. You can't use any of the energy that Nightshade gave you. This fight is over."

"No, it's not!"

Videl jumped at Jazmine

(Jazmine's story)

She saw everything that Videl would do. She was gonna lunge, then phase beside her, kick at her, and try to hit from every angle. Jazmine sidestepped her, phased, and threw water columns at her. Videl growled as she got up, charging again. This time, Jazmine threw down lightning around her, preventing Videl from getting to her. Videl jumped as high as she could and thrust her feet out, trying to strike her with them. Jazmine summoned up a wall of earth to block it. Videl smashed through it, but Jazmine was nowhere near. Videl launched punches and kicks at her, and Jazmine met her, blow for blow. Videl was tiring out, so after a couple hits, she would fall to her knees. When she did, Jazmine punched her, trying to make sure she would be out for the count. Videl stood up and tried to attack Jazmine again, so Jazmine summoned up some boards of wood to trap her. Videl's arms, legs, and torso were wrapped around by wood tendrils. She busted out of them and charged again. this time, Jazmine made a giant crevice in the earth, trapping Videl's waist. Jazmine approached her, again taking her forehead and neck. Searching again, she found the corner of her brain and made her faint. Releasing her, Jazmine powered down and collapsed…into Gohan's arms.

Jazmine turned in his arms and kissed him, in front of everyone, not caring who saw. Gohan kissed her back with a strong intensity. When they released, she started crying. "Gohan, I missed you so much. I was scared and thought I was gonna die. I could only think of you, and my family, and my friends, and I was scared something horrible happened to you guys. Gohan, I can't be without you. I love you so much!" She sobbed into his chest. Stroking her back, she felt him kiss her forehead and kiss down to her ear. "Then marry me," he whispered. Jazmine pulled back. Gohan got on one knee and opened up a small velvet box, with a diamond ring in it. "Jazmine, I realize that I can't do a say without you, and I always worry about you. You're a need to me. A desperate need; like I've never needed anything more in my life. I'm asking you here, in front of everyone, so that everyone knows. Jazmine, you're my everything. You complete me. Jazmine…will you marry me?" Jazmine threw her arms around him. "Of course! Yes! I'll marry you!" Everyone cheered for them as they kissed again, even Vegeta, who could say that the whole thing wasn't horrid. But as for Jazmine, she was as happy as she could be.

_The End…_

_The story isn't over yet. It's just getting started. Things are gonna get funny, as in, finding out fears funny, and there'll still be trials and chapters._

_R&R_


	36. Chapter 36

Because She Knows How I Feel

So here is chapter 36. This happens a couple days after Nightshade was killed. This is gonna be one of my most explicit and or detailed chapters yet. And, it's a song chapter. Btw, the chapters from here on in might be a little longer.

In this one, Jazmine shows here appreciation to Gohan for all that he's done by giving him a little surprise…

(Gohan's story)

_I just wanna... Show you how much I appreciate you_

"Jazmine, you really don't have to do anything special for me. You would have done the same thing for me." Gohan sat on their bed as he waited for her to exit the bathroom. After his proposal, Jazmine had healed up, and assured everyone that Nightshade was finally dead. So, after a quick celebration, they had headed back, where Jazmine disappeared into the bathroom, promising him a surprise. A soft melody was playing from the stereo. From the bathroom, Jazmine called back, "But, baby, I wanna show my thanks for coming to save me. Can't I at least do that?" Gohan sighed, and then got up. "Fine, but what's… taking you… so long…" Gohan's mouth dropped open when he saw Jazmine. Lace. She was in something very lacey. And revealing. One long leg was on the edge of the bathtub, being rubbed with oil by a gloved hand. She looked up as he entered, and smiled. Gohan was slowly pushed back down as Jazmine walked towards him, pushing him down to the bed. She sat on his lap and purred, her lips looking luscious and plump. She leaned towards him, and began to lick his ear. "Mmm, mind if I dance for you?" Gohan just sat there, getting very aroused. He groaned when she slid off of his erect member.

_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you. Wanna show you how much i will forever be true. Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good. Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood. Wanna show you how much, I value what you say._

Jazmine's body rocked and twirled in front of him. Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of her. If there was some kind of deity of desire, Jazmine could perfectly fit the profile. Gohan knew that she was a gift to him, and she was his and only his.

_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me bay. Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart. I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart. Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me. I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be._

Jazmine inched towards him and swayed in front of him. Gohan wanted to grab at her, but knew she would disapprove of it, so he kept his hands by his sides. His arousal was throbbing wildly, and he felt like his pants would tear open.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind. And I can't help but to think about it day and night. I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch  
_

Jazmine placed a leg on his shoulder, slowly twirling her hips. Gohan slowly turned his head, kissing her thigh, then licking up its length. Jazmine moaned and stroked his hair. He could smell her arousal, filling his nose, and it smelled wonderful. Her center, damp as it was, was almost dripping. He knew that he would lose control if this continued any longer.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh). Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh). Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body, Boy I like it when you watch me, ah, Tonight it's going down…I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe. Swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on my babe. Baby lemme put my body on your body Promise not to tell nobody cuz, It's bout to go down_

Jazmine slowly turned in a full circle. "I'm a little hot in this outfit. As much as I like it, it's sticking to my body, and I'm so sweaty." She pouted, sticking her bottom lips out farther than usual. "You wouldn't mind helping me…_get it off_, would you?" Gohan's hands quickly found the buttons on the back of her outfit. He tore them apart, earning a whine of disapproval from Jazmine. She immediately replaced it with a moan as he swirled his tongue around her breasts. He pinched one nipple as he sucked on another. She sat back down on his lap, and he groaned from the building ecstasy.

_You'll never need 2, cuz I will be your number 1. Them other chicks are superficial ,But I know you know I'm the one. That's why I'm all into you. Cuz I can recognize that you know that,That's why I'm backin' this thing back. Pop, poppin' this thing back. Drop-drop-drop-dropping this thing back, This is for the time, you gave me flowers. For the world, that is ours. For the moonlight, for the power of love. I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up. And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough…A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what. Sit back sit back it's the pre-game show. Daddy you know what's up _

He pulled down the rest of the lingerie, exposing her smooth, oily, caramel body. Gohan took in her body, fully exposed and fully his. He lay her body down below him, finally taking of his restraining clothes, sighing as his restrained member was finally freed. But still, even though it had been just about two or three years of being together, her beauty still captured him.

_(Loving you is really all that's on my mind.) And I can't help but to think about it day and night. I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch._

(Jazmine's story)

Gohan removed the rest of his clothes, and Jazmine smiled at the porcelain skin she could call hers. Someone, somewhere, had to have crafted him from marble, and gifted him to her. She briefly glanced at the rock on her finger. It was larger than normal, and probably cost a fortune. But, as long as she had Gohan, money didn't matter. Gohan licked her whole body, causing her to moan, and finally entered her, full force. Jazmine and Gohan had had sex before, but Jazmine was still unused to his large shaft entering her. He pumped in and out of her slowly at first, then moving to a steady rhythm in which both bodies could be in sync with. It still felt amazing after all this time together. He gently leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I've wanted this_ sooo_ badly. Do you want me as much as I want you?" She groaned loudly in response, and whimpered.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh). Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh). Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body, Boy I like it when you watch me, ah; Tonight it's going down…I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe. Swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe. Baby lemme put my body on your body, Promise not to tell nobody cuz, It's bout to go down_

Little did both lovers know, their bond went deeper than it did when they first marked each other. Now, they would immediately know when the other was in trouble, or was in an emotional state. Everything about them would be easier to understand. To any other person, his grunts and groans mixed with her cries and moans of passion was regular lovemaking, but it was more than what it seemed. Their bond was going to a deeper level, reaching their souls. Now, even in the afterlife, nothing would break them apart._  
_

_Imma take this time... To show you how much you mean to me. Cuz you all I need. No money can emphasize or describe The love that's in between the lines. Boy look into my eyes… While I'm grinding on is beyond sex. I'm high on you… If it's real then you know how I feel. Rockin on you babe, Rockin rockin on you babe. Swirlin on you babe. In my mind all I can think about Is a frame for our future. And the pictures of the past…And a chance to make this love last._

Jazmine gasped and Gohan steadily pumped in and out of her. Maybe it was because of their bond, but Jazmine felt more pleasure than before. She cried out for him as she climaxed, spilling out all over their bed. Gohan groaned his release, a long and hard release, and Jazmine sighed happily. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Jazmine…" She looked up into him. He smiled at her. "I don't know what happened, but I know what you're thinking. I can feel your satisfaction, and your love for me. And… I hope our love never ends." And with that, he took her into his arms again, holding her tightly against him.


	37. Two Different Futures

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here is chapter 37. If you remember a previous chapter where Gohan has that weird vision of the future, not only will this provide insight, but will also show you there future where Nightshade didn't get to Jazmine. I put a lot of work into this one and hope it shows. And like I said before, chapters from here on in may be longer.

_~timeline 1~_

**~Coming future~**

Chapter 37: Two Different Futures

(Gohan's story)

He stared at the rock she now kept on her finger. He doesn't know how, but his life was going perfectly. Now that she had agreed to step up their relationship, he knew things would ultimately get better. Sighing, he gently wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep beside her, breathing in her familiar scent. Closing his eyes, a white flash shone beneath them, and when it faded, it was the same as last time, but this time, the man had a book in his hands.

* * *

_10 years later(Alternate Future)…_

_28-year old Gohan stood in front of Jazmine, praying to Kami that the spell he had would bring her back. Her soul was pieced together, but her body didn't recognize it. It was rejecting it. Gohan and his friends had managed to track down Dayshine, and he was indeed the opposite of Nightshade. He was kind, willing to help anyone in need, and he was the color of pure daylight, and he shone so bright that it was hard to look at him for long._

_ "Her soul may be together, but it's been gone from her body for so long that her body does not recognize it," he had said. "My brother is a crafty one. Had you found me any later, she would have died." At that point, Gohan had frozen up, and clenched his fists... Dayshine had noticed this and smiled. I see you love her very dearly," he said warmly. "It warms me to see true love like this. But, I despise the way my brother hurt you so. I shall help you restore her to her living state." He suddenly held out his hands, and a bright yellow light shone in them. When it faded, an old, gray book appeared it his hands. He held it out to Gohan. "This," he said, "shall help you to restore her. Find the description of the spell that paralyzed her, and read the chant to reverse it." Gohan grasped the book in his hands, and looked back to Dayshine. "How can I ever repay you?" Gohan's voice had trembled. Dayshine grimaced. "You'll have to kill my brother."_

"_Nightshade said that he only had six siblings. How are you guys related?"_

"_You see, just like there is evil, there is always good to balance it out. I am that good. Myself and my siblings are opposite of Nightshade and his siblings, we've been at war for centuries."_

"_Well, that makes sense. How do I read the ancient writing?"_

"_It will appear to you in an odd language, but you will read it like you speak it. It will translate by itself."_

"_Thank you, so much! You have no idea how much I need this."_

"_No… I have no idea how much you need __**her**__."_

_Over his shoulder, Gohan had smiled at him, and returned back to her._

* * *

_Now, standing over her, he opened the book to the page he marked. Taking a deep breath, he began to read the chant. __**"Hic corpus, non anima. Animo adessent, et nunc, at intercluditur. Opus est hic alicubi iuxta me. Revertere, contra, id quod necesse est. Tulit animo tuo paene cepit, et pone per horrendum familia pugna. Et, ut loquerer omnia verba ista in vobis verum esse quod facit redire!"**_

_At first, nothing happened. Everyone held their breath. Tears began to fall from her sister's eyes, and her brother clenched his fists. Goku had put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I'm sorry son," he whispered. Gohan turned to reply, but he heard it. She gasped. Gohan turned around, back towards the bed. Jazmine had taken another breath. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and then sat up. Everyone froze. Jazmine looked around, breathing slowly. Her eyes found Gohan's and she began to cry. He ran towards her, immediately kissing her tears away. "I was… so cold. I ran and found the pieces of my soul, but it felt like I was trapped somewhere endless. And I got attacked by these, ifrits, small, unassuming childlike demons. It was horrible."_

"_It's okay. I'm here now."_

_Jazmine had cried a little while longer before hugging everyone. But she collapsed out of exhaustion, though Gohan caught her. He put her in bed and let her sleep. He watched her until she woke up, and then kept his arms around her, holding her tightly, not wanting to let go. Gohan kept her safe, and when Nightshade reared his ugly head again, Gohan showed him no mercy and killed him._

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes, and smiled. So he would have saved her after all. She would come back to him, and he would kill the demon who caused her such pain. Closing his eyes again, yet another white flash blinded him. Fading, it showed a man, walking back into his home, and again, after examining the man closely, he realized that it was himself. But what was he going home to?

* * *

**10 years later(Coming Future)…**

**(Gohan's story)**

**Gohan walked into his house and shut the door, slipping off his shoes, he collapsed into his recliner. He had had a long day at work and was glad to be home. He closed his eyes, but opened them when he heard some giggles. Looking up to the top of the stairs, he saw a flash of black hair disappear. He smiled and turned away again. Jazmine (now his wife) had sauntered out of the kitchen and sat across his lap. Gohan put his arms around her and kissed her. Jazmine brushed back his hair and smiled. "Hi honey. How was work?" He sighed. "Long and exhausting. I'm glad to be home."**

"**Well, I'm glad you're back too. And I know the kids are too."**

"**How are my little rascals?"**

"**Just wait and see." Gohan laughed and kissed her again. She got up and brushed her clothes. "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. Go check on the kids for me, would you?"**

"**Of course."**

**No sooner than when those words left his mouth, two little kids ran down the stairs. Much to Chichi's joy, Gohan and Jazmine had two children, a pair of identical twins, a boy and a girl, Sango and Sanga (the names are off the top of my head. I'll change them later on in the story when we get there.) Gohan hugged his two children tightly. "Daddy!" his little girl, Sanga, squealed, "You're squishing us!" Gohan pulled back and kissed both of them on the forehead. "How are you two doing?"**

"**Great!" they replied in unison. " I was training with Krillin earlier, and I smashed him through a wall!" Sango shouted happily. "And mommy showed me how to waterbend! I got real good at it real fast!"**

"**That sounds great, but take it easy on Krillin next time. ****He's old****!" He whispered that last part. Sango laughed as Gohan ruffled his hair. "What about you Sanga?"**

"**I was training too! I trained with Yamcha, but he's kinda weak; I beat him with a couple of hits. I like training with Uncle Kyoya or Uncle Trunks or Uncle Goten. They're funny!" **_**Kyo, Trunks, I swear to Kami I will kill you if you told something stupid to my daughter. **_**Gohan thought to himself. As soon as Kyo and Trunks met, they hit it off immediately. Probably because they were both random as hell. Who knows? "Dinner's ready!" Jazmine called from the kitchen. Gohan and his kids went into the kitchen, where they passed around plates of food and had a nice family dinner.**

* * *

**Back to the present…**

(Gohan's story)

Day broke, and Gohan looked out the window. Another day started, and another day closer to the future he foresaw. He looked down at his fiancée, the first step into getting to that future. He smiled and stroked her back. Jazmine made a small noise in her throat and opened her eyes. Instead of talking, she smiled up at him, somehow knowing that he had something planned for her. And he did; he had a lot of things planned. But, it would take time for everything to fall into place. "I was thinking," she spoke, breaking the silence, "When do you want to get married?" She shifted so that she sat in his chest. "it doesn't matter to me, but I was thinking about something near the end of spring, and the beginning of summer. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing. Hehe, who would you pick to be your best man. When Kyo finds out, he's gonna demand it."

Gohan groaned. "I know, I know. I haven't put much thought into it. But I will, and I'll decide when I do."

"Yeah, and I know your mom is gonna be the main one crying the whole time."

"I know that too. But it'll all be worth it. You'll see."

Gohan watched her as she got up to take a shower. Everything about her still made him catch his breath. He couldn't believe someone like her even existed in the world. He smiled, but his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice in his head.

_Gohan! Gohan, are you there?_

_Elder Kai? What do you want?_

_I need to talk to you about an important matter._

_What is it?_

_You know about Majin Buu absorbing all of the other Kais, right?_

_Yeah, and?_

_Northern Kai is thinking about retiring his position. We think he's going to permanently leave his Kai position._

_What does all of that have to do with me?_

_We were thinking about whom could fill the position, and I recommended you._

_Really?_

_Yes. If you accept, you have jurisdiction over the North end of the galaxy. You live in other world live we do._

_But what about my friends and family?_

_You'll have to leave them behind. Well, what do you think about the offer?_

_I…_

* * *

THE END!

Translation:

Your body is here, your soul is not. Your feelings were here, and now, they've stopped. I need you here, somewhere beside me. Return, reverse, to what you need to be. He took your soul, almost took your life, and put your family through horrible strife. And, as i speak these words over you, go back to the being that makes you true!


	38. Fears

Because She Knows How I Feel

Here is chapter 38, I think. In the last chapter, I mentioned about how Elder Kai offered Gohan the position. Well, he replies in this one, even though this is supposed to be a comedy chapter.

Chapter 38: Fears

(Gohan's story)

Previously…

_Gohan! Gohan, are you there?_

_Elder Kai? What do you want?_

_I need to talk to you about an important matter._

_What is it?_

_You know about Majin Buu absorbing all of the other Kais, right?_

_Yeah, and?_

_Northern Kai is thinking about retiring his position. We think he's going to permanently leave his Kai position._

_What does all of that have to do with me?_

_We were thinking about whom could fill the position, and I recommended you._

_Really?_

_Yes. If you accept, you have jurisdiction over the North end of the galaxy. You live in Otherworld like we do._

_But what about my friends and family?_

_You'll have to leave them behind. Well, what do you think about the offer?_

_I…_

* * *

Now…

_I… I don't know. It sounds great, but I'm getting married soon. I can't abandon my fiancée. She needs me!_

_The Kais need you as well!_

_But not as much as she does. I saved her from coming death and a nightmare of a demon. I promised that I would always be there for her. Do you know what she's gonna think if I up and leave after all of that? And I'd be in another galaxy!_

_As sweet as that sounds, Videl should understand why you're doing this. It's for the good of the galaxy!_

_Okay, first of all, Videl and I broke it off a long time ago. I have someone new now, and she's wonderful. Second, there's probably someone out there who can do a better job than me._

…_What does your new girlfriend look like?_

_She's beautiful and-wait! Why do you need to know?!_

_What is she doing now?_

_She's taking a shower, but you never answered my question. Why do you need to know about her?_

_Well, I'm an old man, and I get lonely with only Kibito Kai here, and he's a guy; so it's not like I see any pretty women and…_

_Elder Kai?_

_Yes?_

_We'll talk later._

_But Gohan-_

_Bye!_

Gohan closed out the chat as Jazmine exited the shower. "Hey Gohan, why do we have to get up so early anyways?"

"We have to take my dad to the doctor's office for his monthly shot."

"He needs a monthly shot?"

"Yeah. He may be a Super Sayian, but even he catches the flu. So we have to go every month really early."

"Why?"

"He's afraid of needles, so we wake up super early since he's a heavy sleeper and all, and we drive down to the office while he's sleep so that we can give him his shot before he wakes up."

"Does he ever wake up?"

"He did once, so we called Vegeta to hold him down. It was pretty funny and pretty sad."

"Okay…That's not weird or confusing. Well let's get dressed and go."

A few minutes later…

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

"Chichi! He's waking up!" Jazmine looked back and forth between Chichi and Goku. The full Sayian was blinking open his eyes. "Oh no," Chichi said, "He'll be up before we get there."

"What should we do?"

"He'll have to face it like a man." Chichi continued driving. Goten raised an eyebrow. "Uh, mom? Remember the last time he had to do that?" Chichi rolled her eyes. Sighing, she shook her head and said, "Well, Vegeta's waiting for us, so we'll have some backup if we need it. And we **will** need it."

"Need what?" Goku asked groggily. Jazmine froze, and so did Goten and Gohan. "Hey dad," Gohan started," Mom meant that we need…some meat for dinner tonight." He lied. "Oh, well that's under-OH MY KAMI!" Goku shouted. He had happened to look out the window and saw the doctor's office. Gohan face palmed. Jazmine, rubbing her ears, grabbed Goku's arms. Goten grabbed his middle, and Gohan grabbed his legs. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! YOU CANT MAKE ME!" Goku struggled in their grip. He kicked out his legs and flailed around. Goten and Jazmine momentarily lost their grip, and Goku bit Gohan's arm. "Son of a bitch!" Gohan cursed.

Goku got up and ran like hell. "I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME! SO LONG BITCHES!" Jazmine, recovering first, chased after him. He tried to use Instant Transmission to get out of there, but Jazmine tackled him. Wrestling him to the ground, Jazmine pinned his arms behind his back. Goku flailed his legs again and tried to wrestle his arms free. Feeling him struggle under her, Jazmine sat on him. Jazmine was breathing heavily. She had no idea that getting Goku to the doctor's was gonna be this hard.

* * *

Hearing the commotion from inside, Vegeta and Trunks ran out. "I'll take it from here." Vegeta lifted Goku from under her. Jazmine dusted her clothes off and stood up. She sighed when she heard Goku screaming again. "SCREW YOU VEGETA! I SHOULD HAVE LET KRILLIN KILL YOU WHEN YOU FIRST CAME TO EARTH, YOU EVIL BASTARD!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAKAROT! FACE IT LIKE A MAN!"

In the doctor's office…

Vegeta had managed to get Goku into the waiting room. With the combined help of him, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Jazmine, they had him subdued. Jazmine tapped her foot. It was only a matter of time before Goku found a way to escape their hold. She groaned in frustration. How long does it take for one doctor to get one patient a shot? She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but she heard a struggle beside her. "OW! OH, DAMMIT KAKAROT! GET BACK HERE!" Jazmine and Vegeta shot up and chased Goku down the halls of the seemingly small office. Every time they thought they caught up to him, he'd duck down a hall or jumped over them. Smirking, Jazmine ran down a hall and tried to intercept him, but Goku saw it coming and shot up into the sky. Goten flew after him, catching him mid-air. Goku tumbled to the ground, but started to wrestle with his youngest son. Finally having enough, Jazmine pulled out her phone. "Who are you calling?" Vegeta asked her. "Help," she replied.

"Thanks for coming to help us Dj." Jazmine's grin was pure evil. Her brother, her big, tall, muscly brother, had Goku pinned in a chair, and Dj was sitting on him. That's right. All of his 175 pounds was sitting on Goku's 125 pounds. "Jazmine," Goku whispered darkly, "I loved you like a daughter, and this is how you repay me?!"

"I did this because I care about you."

"Liar! You did this because you hate me!" He spread his arms in a large sweeping motion. "ALL OF YOU BASTARDS HATE ME!" Goku glared at all of them. Jazmine leaned over and whispered into Gohan's ear. "I thought your dad was a kind, friendly person. What the hell happened?" "He has a fear of needles," Gohan whispered back.

"Son Goku, the doctor will see you now!"

"OH THANK DENDE!" Everyone but Goku shouted.

* * *

"Okay Mr. Goku! Just let me fill the needle with this the vaccination and you'll be all set." Goku glared at the doctor, keeping his arms at his side. There was no way in hell that he would stick out his arms. No way in hell. They would have to force him, and he wouldn't give up so easily. "Goku," Chichi pleaded, "If you do this for me, I'll make you some waffles or something."

"NO!" he yelled.

"Gohan," she whispered, "how is he staying so calm?"

"Calm before the storm mom. Calm before the storm." Gohan sighed.

"Okay Goku, here it comes." Goku saw the sharp point come near him. Time slowed down. Goku swept his leg around, knocking everyone over. "So long suckers!" he screamed over his shoulder.

(Vegeta's story)

"That moron wants to do this the hard way? Fine by me." Vegeta snatched the needle from the doctor. "I'll get this needle in him." He smiled evilly. "Now listen up! Kakarot is probably running to his friend's house. Trunks, go see the bald monk and his mechanical wife and tell them this: the baby refuses the bottle. They'll know what it means. Kakabrat one, you go tell Yamaha or whatever his name is. Kakabrat two, go see the triclops. Rayden brat, the Namekian. Tell them the phrase and we'll get him."

"Right!"

"Got it!"

"Roger!"

"You got it!"

* * *

(Goku's story)

"Krillin you gotta hide me! They're trying to give me a shot!"

"I can't help you."

"Why not? You're my best friend."

"And as your best friend, I want what's best for you, which is getting your shot."

"YOU TRAITOR!"

And with that, Goku ran before Krillin could get him. Trunks ran out of the house. "Don't worry Krillin. He won't get away."

* * *

At the Lookout…

"Piccolo you gotta hide me! They've turned everyone against me and they're trying to give me a shot with a needle!"

"…"

"C'mon! I know you're a strong silent type, but help a brother out!"

"I'm sorry. We can't help you."

"We?"

"Yep. Now Dende!"

Dende sprang out of his hiding spot and tried to jam the needle into Goku's flesh. Goku narrowly avoided it and flew to Yamcha's house. Piccolo shook his head and Dende sighed. Jazmine ran out from the back room. "He does know that no matter where he goes, we get him, right?"

"I don't think so."

Jazmine flew into the air. "By the way, Gohan and I have been having sex a lot lately. Gotta go bye!" she said quickly. Piccolo turned pale and fainted.

* * *

"Yamcha, help! I know I don't rely on you for anything after what happened when the Sayians arrived, but you gotta-"

"I'm not helping you either Goku." Yamcha pulled out a needle. Goku's eyes were wide. "And don't think I'll help either," said another voice. Tien approached from out the shadows with another needle in his hand. "YOU ARE ALL TRAITORS. SCREW ALL OF YOU!" Goku tried to fly out again, but this time, Gohan sprang out of the closet and jammed the needle into Goku. "GOHAN! I HATE YOU! THE PAIN! THE PAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku rolled around on the floor like a drama queen. Gohan rolled his eyes. Yamcha and Tien sighed. By now, everyone involved with the plan was gathered by now. Except for Chichi, who had happened to run to the group now. "Um guys…We gave Goku the wrong one."

"Da fuck you mean we gave him the wrong one!?" Jazmine, Vegeta, and Gohan shouted at the same time. Chichi nervously giggled. "When Goku kicked everyone, the doctor grabbed the wrong vial. We've been chasing Goku with the wrong one."

"So I need another shot? With another needle?" Goku asked fearfully. Chichi nodded sadly. It was quiet for a good two seconds, and then: "FUCK THAT!" screamed Goku.

Later that night…

_Gohan! You were rude when you closed off on me like that!_

_Yeah…so could you come back later? I'm kinda busy._

_Doing what?_

_Um…something I can't tell you right now. Can you come back in like, twenty minutes?_

_No! This needs to have an answer sometime soon!_

_Well why does sometime have to be now!? I'm busy!_

_Doing what?_

_My fiancée! I'm doing my fiancée._

_Oh! Well then…can I take a peek?_

_Wait till tomorrow you old pervert!_

* * *

The next day…

_What do you think Gohan?_

_I'm not sure. It sounds great, but-_

_You have family and friends. I know, I know. But you need to know that this will help all of them if the need arises._

_How often does the need arrive?_

…_That doesn't matter. Do you accept or not?_

_I'll think about it_

Now, Gohan was stuck with the guilt of not telling Jazmine from the beginning. Gohan didn't want to lose Jazmine after everything they've been through, but the offer did sound amazing. If anything, they needed to talk about it first. But he didn't know how she would take it.

"Jazmine, there's something you need to know."

* * *

_The End_

_So, I got this idea the other day. I spent the night with my best friend who has a huge fear of the doctors and needles. I didn't know we had to get up at 6 in the damn morning to take her the next day cuz her parents waited till they woke me up to tell me! I was so pissed! We got up quietly as we could and got dressed, skipping breakfast mind you! When she woke up after we got there, she started screaming and kicking at me. The bitch kicked me in the face! I had to sit on her and drag her into the office cuz she needed a Tetnus shot or whatever it is. We had to chase her through the office after she kicked me because she ran like all hell. It was a sad day. But anyways,_

_R&R_


	39. Chapter 39

Because She Knows How I Feel

Two chapters in one night! So, Gohan tells Jazmine about his offer, and not gonna lie, I cried when I thought about how I was going to plan this out.

Chapter 39: You don't understand

(Gohan's story)

"Jazmine, there's something I need to tell you." Gohan sat her on his lap and pulled her to his chest.

"You can tell me anything." She placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I know, but this is gonna seriously test our love."

"…What do you need to tell me?"

"The other day, Elder Kai gave me an offer to become the Northern Kai."

"How does that affect us? You said no, right?"

Gohan stayed quiet. "You…said no…right?" Gohan still didn't answer her. "Oh no. Gohan! You told him yes, didn't you?!"

"I didn't say yes… but I didn't say no."

Jazmine was on the verge of tears. "So, you're thinking about leaving me?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing!" she cried. "You were thinking of leaving right after you proposed! How could you? We started making plans, and you promised you wouldn't leave me!" She jumped out of his lap, though he tried to hold onto her. "How could you even consider an offer like that after everything we've gone through?!"

"Jazmine, understand where I'm coming from! This is a big deal for me! Think of how I feel about being considered for this! This is huge for me. Sure, I felt bad about thinking of leaving, but it sounds like a great deal!"

"But we won't even be in the same galaxy! You'll probably have to cut all ties with your family!"

"You don't know that!"

"And you don't know that one of the Kais mothered Frieza! She never got to see him because he was a distraction from her duties of being a Kai. She hated the job for it, but still stayed! And what happened? Frieza became a sadistic freak and a monster! She hated what she did, and couldn't do anything about it, because she was in a different galaxy from him! I don't want that to happen to us! You want a family just as much as I do! Why would you throw that away?"

"You don't know that."

"Know what?"

"About Frieza and the other Kai! It could just be rumor!"

"How about you ask your Kai that gave you this offer! "

"Fine! Just to prove that-"

_She's right you know._

Jazmine and Gohan both looked up.

_Hate to break this to you, but the Western Kai did mother Frieza. It is partially her fault that he ended up the way he did. It why King Cold ended up in bad shape as well. He was devastated that his 'wife' wasn't going to be there for either of his sons, and he went on a huge rampage, and taught Frieza and Cooler the same. Gohan, if you accept, then you will leave her behind, and this could happen to you._

"I-I can't do that, but I do feel honored about the offer. I just don't know what to say." Gohan looked at Jazmine, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. To his horror, Jazmine turned away, and coldly tossed over her shoulder, "Do what you want. I'm not sure I care anymore." And she walked away, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine couldn't deal with the loss of her soul mate. He had promised her more than she could really fathom, and meant every word. But why would he do this to her? How could he say he loved more than anything and he wanted to leave her for another galaxy? Knowing that he even considered leaving to another galaxy left her angry, sad, and confused. Would he still love her, even if he was light-years away? Would he have time to come see her? Would he say _yes _to Elder Kai?

She was still pretty young, and this was a drastic change for her. Her hand flew to the rock on her finger. It was supposed to be a sign; a sign that they would be like one person, together forever. She felt like taking it off and throwing it across the room. The thing that really caught her off guard was that he didn't even _tell _her about it when it first happened. He could have waited until the day he needed to leave to finally tell her, and then where would they be?

Finally letting the full weight of everything that had happened crash down on her, Jazmine burst into tears, and sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

(Gohan's story)

_So Gohan, what do you say?_

_I say no! _

_No? Why?_

_Do you see what this had just done to her? She's gonna throw off the wedding and leave me because of this!_

_You'd have to face this sooner or later._

_Is that all you have to say?! I'm gonna lose her forever. I won't be able to cope with that._

_Well, since you're gonna be alone, why don't you become the North-_

_WILL YOU STOP! I PROBABLY JUST LOST MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR OFFER! AND EVEN AFTER ALL OF THAT YOU STILL WANT AN ANSWER FROM ME!? GO AWAY!_

* * *

Gohan grabbed his head and fell onto the couch. He was probably gonna sleep there for a while, so he might as well make himself comfortable. But, he still wanted to check on Jazmine. She was hurt and would need him now more than ever. But as he stood in front of the door, he contemplated on what he was going to say. Sighing, he pushed open the door, surprised to find it unlocked.

"Jazmine," he murmured. She was lying on their bed, crying. Gohan cautiously approached their bed, and slowly crawled over to her. "Jazmine…please talk to me." Jazmine didn't move, causing Gohan to sadden. "Jazmine, don't leave me. I can't cope with you leaving me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't…I won't be able to go on without you. I'll lose all will to live." Jazmine still didn't reply. Gohan placed a hand on her. Slowly, little by little, her hand came over and grabbed his. Gohan smiled; at least he was getting somewhere. "Jazmine…please speak to me." Jazmine slowly turned to face him. For a moment, she didn't say anything, and just stroked his hand with her thumb. "I'm not going to leave you. But, why didn't you tell me when he first offered?" Gohan sighed. "I didn't know how to approach it. I was scared of how you would react, so I kinda hid it. I didn't mean for it to come to this. I really don't want you mad at me." Jazmine scooted so that she was on his lap. "I'm just…confused. I know this is a big step for you, but what we've gone through is an even bigger one. You've wanted to marry me, yet you decide on going to another galaxy. The fact that you even considered it is what got me." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed forehead. "I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I'll have to say that before you really start to forgive me, but just know, I'm sorry." Gohan brought her closer to his body, pressing them tightly together. He kissed away her remaining tears, then kissed her nose, and finally came to rest on her lips. Gohan kissed her like this would be the last time he would taste her lips. He brought her down to their bed and stroked her leg, letting his hand travel a little farther up. Jazmine slowly opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in. He ran over her lips and tongue, before he pulled away for air. They were both panting and smiling. Gohan leaned down and kissed her again, but this time, with more hunger. Jazmine returned the kiss with the perfect amount of force to match his. Clothes soon came off, and they started touching each other.

* * *

Finally, after agonizing moments of tender and passionate touches, Jazmine went to run a bath. Gohan felt lust replacing what used to be sadness. He wanted to make up for making her cry, and as he stood in the doorway, watching the way her hands moved, he realized how close he had come to losing her.

When it was done, Gohan gave her a quick squeeze before getting in first, motioning for her to get in with him. Jazmine rolled her eyes yet got in with him. He gently eased into her from behind and being new to this way, gently sat her in his lap. Jazmine's face twisted in pleasure as she felt his large size enter her as she rode him from behind. Gohan and Jazmine moved at a nice pace, enjoying the warm water and the feel of each other's skin before he felt his muscles tightened. He grabbed her hips rather tightly and released himself. He sighed when he was done and pressed his head against her shoulder. Jazmine gently lifted herself from his shaft and leaned her head against the wall. "Jazmine," he started, "I'm sorr-"Jazmine cut him off by kissing him. He froze; shocked for a minute, but then he relaxed himself and kissed her back. When she pulled away, she traced his lips with her finger. "As much as I like to hear that, stop saying it. I already forgive you." She smiled at him. "I love your smile," he murmured. She giggled. Gohan, although happy, sighed again. "I can't believe I even **thought **of leaving you. I never really realized how much I would miss you, being over in another galaxy…on a small planet…with no one there to keep me company. Wow, I never really thought of how boring that would be!" He chuckled. Jazmine pulled him into her arms. "I love you," she whispered into his ear. "I love you too," he whispered back. He nuzzled her neck, and stayed in the sheer bliss of her being.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Gohan woke up when he heard a rapid banging on the door. He snapped open his eyes and threw on sweats, not caring if someone saw him shirtless. He feared the worst had happened to someone, and raised his guard, hoping to be ready if something attacked him. When he threw open the door, he was surprised to see a scared and beaten up Kyoya and a worried-looking Goku at the door. "Gohan! No time to explain! We don't know what happened, but Kyoya showed up looking like this! And the worst part: he kept saying '_Just cuz' he's dead doesn't mean I'm gone!_' I think he was attacked!" Gohan took Kyoya from his father and set him on the couch. Jazmine came rushing out of the room, and began to clean Kyoya, noticing his bad condition. Kyoya struggled under her touch and finally choked out, "V-Videl! She r-r-r-raised an a-army! An army of d-d-"He fell short and closed his eyes. Jazmine panicked and grabbed his hand. "Of what?! Kyoya, answer me!"

He snapped open his eyes. _"An army of demons."_ And fell back onto the couch.

* * *

**THE END  
R&R**


End file.
